LAZOS DE AMOR
by Nileve Kou
Summary: ¿Aveces las clases sociales pueden separarte del amor de tu vida?, pero... pero hay otros lazos de sangre y amor que haces que te vuelvas a encontrar con esa persona, para sí poder continuar lo que un día se dejo a medias. SyS fic totalmente alterno
1. Cap 01 El Comienzo

Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan ok.

Igual de nuevo si les gusta la historia me comentan para seguir escribiendo de ella ok me daría mucho gusto saber que fue de su agrado. Bexoos y abrazos a todas. y si no solo serà olvidada jeje.

Hola este es mi nuevo fic, es totalmente alterno a la historia y va a tener de todo, amor, drama, felicidad ect, etc, y es Seiya&Serena, Amy&Taiki y Yaten&Mina.

El titulo que tenia en mente no fue de mi agrado, escuche otra que mas o menos era la idea que quería y lo agarre de ahi y por eso le puse así.

**LAZOS DE AMOR**

**CAP. 01 EL COMIENZO**

Hola mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años soy una chica que esta estudiando tercero de Preparatoria, ya estoy en mis 3 últimos meses para salir y entrar a la universidad quiero estudiar publicidad es mi mas grande sueño llegar a ser directora de una de las revistas mas prestigiosas de Tokio, por cierto también en la preparatoria que estudio es una de las mejores de Tokio y solo asiste los mas ricos, yo estoy becada en ella, en realidad no tengo familia murieron cuando yo era una niña y como no teníamos mas familia, quede huérfana y me recibieron en un horfanatorio donde había solo hombres, y yo como única mujer pues tuve que defenderme de ellos, todos fueron muy dulces y mables con migo ¡lo bueno!, con mis buenas notas pude entrar a esta preparatoria, al igual tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo que me ayuda bastante, es algo simple hago la limpieza de una casa de unos millonarios. Es una de las familias mas importantes de todo Tokio su Apellidó Kou ellos tienes 3 hijos a los cuales no conozco a ninguno porque todos estudian fuera de Tokio. De lo cual Luna que fue Nana de ellos, me cuenta que los 3 son bastante listos, solo que se dedican a otra cosa.

- Taiki es el más grande de todos tienes 22, es que se la pasa todo el rato leyendo un libro o haciendo experimentos dice luna que es amable pero tiene su modo, también tiene una novia que ya lleva con el 3 años pero parese que aun Taiki no quiere comprometersepor otro lado esta

- Seiya el mediano tiene 20 me dijo Luna que es el mas amable de todos el que siempre cuida a los demás y que no solo se fija en la posición de las personas (aun no lo conozco pero me parece bastante interesante conocerlo) el es un persona carismatica y sencilla pero aun con 20 años no ha tenido novia porque me cuenta Luna que todas las mujeres con quien convive Seiya, solo lo ven como una mina de oro es por eso que no se interesa por el amor en estos momentos , por último esta

- Yaten tiene 18 que dicen es el mas temperamental y que el siempre se fija en la posición que tienes a mi ver (es igual que sus padres el mas parecido a ellos de lo que me ha diho luna porque aun no los conosco a ninguno). y el mas mujeriego de todos, solo se la pasa jugando con los sentimientos de las personas.

Tengo 4 amigas son Rey, Amy, Lita y Mina ellas también son ricas, a decir verdad de primero no nos llevábamos bien pero… después surgió una bonita amistad.

**HACE DOS AÑOS SIETE MESES**

Comenzare cuando entre el primer día de preparatoria, contare como las conocí a ellas y después como entre a trabajar. Todo ha sido perfecto ya casi llevo tres años trabajando para los Kou no son muy amables los señores Kou pero Luna es una persona maravillos es por eso que aun sigo ahi. Bueno así comienza mi historia:

-Estaba nerviosa por el 1 día de clases, porque yo no conocía ese mundo de ricos, con mi uniforme que por cierto era usado porque aun no podía comprar uno nuevo estaba un poco desgastado entre a mi salón.

-¡Buenos Días estudiantes! Hoy este día entrará una nueva estudiante Ella es Serena Tsukino entro aquí por sus buenas calificaciones en verdad es muy brillante, pase por favor Señorita. Y preséntese ante la clase.

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y vengo de la escuela Tonoyu kiere es una escuela publica y me da mucho gusto haber quedado en esta preparatoria.

-Mucho gusto, Todos

-Pero mira nada mas una de esa pobre ha venido a estudiar a nuestra escuela, ve nada mas su uniforme desgastado es un insulto para la escuela. Lo dice Rey a Amy

-Sí así es. Como es posible que admitan alguien así podrá ser muy inteligente pero también se debe tener clase.

Se mete en la conversación Lita y Mina

-Sí así es creo que esta escuela esta decayendo, no deberían admitir personas así. Dice Lita

-Las personas con tanta pobreza no me pasan porque siempre se quieren hacer los sufridos, y que todas las personas les tengan compasión

-Muy bien Serena ahí hay una un lugar vacío siéntate ahí, esta bien.

-Si maestro (creo que las cosas aquí no van a ser tan fáciles creo que no les simpatice a ese grupo de chicas pero no importa con que tenga alguien con quien platicar eso me basta.

Así salieron a un pequeño receso pera ella pudo notar como todas la miraban, y se imaginaba porque, por su uniforme desgastado, pero no importaba prono compraría el nuevo.

Y solo por hacer la malicia.

-¡Hola¿Como estas? Mi nombre es Rey Hino

-Yo soy Mina Aino

-Amy Mizuno

-Y yo Lita Kino

-Hola mucho gusto soy Serena

-Dinos porque es que traes el uniforme tan desgastado he. Dice Rey

-Lo que pasa es que no puede juntar el dinero para comprar uno nuevo, son muy caros estos uniformes.

-¡pues que piensas muchachita que estos uniforme de una tela tan buena iba a costar baratitos ¡se ve que eres una simple persona! Dice Lita

Ante tal comentario hace que Serena quede apenada.

-(no importa si no les caigo bien, vine a estudiar a convertirme en una gran Publicista y si en mi camino no encuentro amigas ese será mis destino)

¡Vaya creo que tienes razón Lita se a quedado callada! Mejor vamos se nos puede pegar lo corriente. Dice Amy

Mina solo escuchaba cuando entro al salón pero no le había simpatizado, pero ahora que le habían hablado no paresia mala persona, pero por no perder las amistad de las demás chicas no le hablaría, pero desde ese momento no le diría cosas que la harían sentir mal.

Así había terminado las clases Serena iba triste porque Esa no era su mundo, se sentía mejor con personas de su mismo nivel porque todas eran amables y buenas.

Serena vivía en un pequeño cuartito, como nunca había sido adoptada, después de los 15 años ella tenía que trabajar para poder mantener su vida y poco tiempo después tendría que vivir por ella misma, así había conseguido un pequeño cuartito donde vivía.

-(que sola me siento, porque mis papás tuvieron que morir y ahora en la escuela no me fue nada bien) y comienza a llorar porque hace poco tubo que dejar su trabajo porque habían conseguido el familiar para que tomará su lugar, tendría pronto que buscar un trabajo si no, no iba a tener para comer.

-Tengo que ir a conseguir trabajo.

Así ella se fue a una agencia de trabajo, a su corta edad ya había trabajado en muchos lugares, lo único que se le hacía imposible era encontrar trabajos de medio tiempo.

-¡buenas tardes! Lic. Lii

-¡Buenas tardes! Señorita Tsukino

--Viene a conseguir trabajo verdad y como que le gustaría hacer dígame

-La verdad soy estudiante tiene que ser un trabajo de medio tiempo para seguir con mis estudios.

-Bueno eso hace que los trabajos para encontrarle sean más reducidos, tenemos tres: de sirvienta, otro de niñera y por último de conserje en una empresa.

Serena se quedo pensando cual sería el mejor, había tratado con muchos niños e imagina que estos eran de personas ricas si resultaba ser unos diablitos no los podría controlar por lo mimados porque esa agencia era para familias ricas.

El de conserje de una empresa tampoco le agradaba mucho así que decidió tomar el puesto de sirvienta en una casa ese sería el mejor.

-Tomaré el puesto de sirvienta Lic. Lii

-Espero no me haga quedar mal Señorita Tsukino, porque a donde va a trabajar es una de las familias mas importantes de Tokio son lo Kou tienes muchas empresas y muy importantes.

-No claro que no Lic. Lii, eso nunca, siempre e venido aquí y hasta ahorita no han tenido queja de mí.

-En eso tiene mucha razón Señorita, puede presentarse ahora en la casa solo para que sea entrevistada por la ama de llaves

-¡o si claro que si!

-Bueno aquí esta la dirección, y yo ahora llamare a la ama de llaves para que la este esperando.

-Muy bien gracias Lic. Lii

Así Serena fue rumbo hacía la mansión de los Kou, donde ahí sería entrevistada por la ama de llaves al llegar. Hablo por el auricular.

-Buenas tardes

-Es la señorita Tsukino

-Sí así es.

-Pase, entre por la puerta de atrás.

Y se abrió el portón de la Mansión Kou, Serena vio que era muy bello el lugar unos amplios jardines y las mansión era enorme.

Era una persona un poco grande, la que le abrió la puerta.

-Tu eres Serena ¿verdad? Toma asiento por favor

-si así es, gracias

-Y dime porque quieres el trabajo

-Lo que pasa es que estudio, no tengo familia solo soy yo y quiero trabajar para poder seguir manteniendo la escuela, porque quiero estudiar en una de las mas importantes Universidades de EE.UU. y es por eso que quiero ahorrar desde ahora.

-Vaya veo que tienes mucho entusiasmo de trabajar, tienes el empleo.

-¡de verdad! así se lanza a abrazarla, no la defraudare, y disculpe por emocionarme.

-solo ahí una cosa, tienes que vivir aquí, para que cuando se te necesite este aquí, tendrás tu sueldo y tus tres comidas. Espero que no tengas nieguen inconveniente.

-No la verdad que no eso me gusta mucho, pero no seré una carga para ustedes porque mi trabajo es solo de medio tiempo.

-No claro que no, aquí el trabajo mas pesado es por las tardes y es cuando tu sales de la escuela, por la mañana tu no te encontrarás y ya en las noches podrás realizar tu tareas.

-¡Vaya creo que en verdad me gustará este trabajo!

-Si quieres puedes traer tus cosas para que ya te instales esta noche, y ya mañana comiences tus labores.

-Si esta bien.

Así Serena se fue por sus cosas, estaba muy feliz porque ya no tendría que gastar en comida y todavía ahorraría más.

así se instalo en un pequeño cuarto que contaba con baño y todo lo demas y después se dispuso a dormir.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA PREPARATORIA**

Había llegdo muy puntual a sus clases y se volvió a sentar donde mismo, cuande de nuevo vio a las que aller se habían presentado con ella.

-(vaya puedeo ver que parese ser que Rey es la que manda a todas porque ellas es la que siempre dice la ultima palabra)

-Vaya pero si aquì esta la pobretona Tsukino ¡verdad chicas! dijo Rey

-Sí así es pero mirenla aun no tiene el dinero para comprar su nuevo uniforme que lamentable y lo peor es que no sentamos cerca de ella. Dijo Lita

-Si desafortunadamente, dijo Amy

Serena solo hacía caso omiso de sus comentarios.

-Ya te investigamos Tsukino y supimos que no tienes padres que los perdistes en un accidente, que quedaste huerfana. es por eso que digo que las personas pobres me caen mal, porque solo se quieren hacer las victimas ante los demas.

-Si eso piensas, tu eres las que me inmvestigaste Rey, yo no dije nada, aparte no quiero su lastima, toda mi vida e sido fuerte para poder tener lo que quiero y nunca e dejado que nadie me quite mis sueños y ¡tu no serás la primera. porque de lo que he visto no se que tengas pero creo que las demas te tiene miedo, porque hacen lo que tu dices, pero con mig no será así

ante tal comentario hizo que Rey se enojara, como era posible que alguien como ella le hablará así eso nunca lo permitiría.despues de eso, en la escuela todo cambio todas ellas habían hablado de ella para que no se juntara nadie con ella, y así nadie le dirijia la palabra

-(No se me siento mal por ellas piensan que me harán daño con eso pero no todo lo contrario solo me hacen mas fuerte, porque luchare contra quien sea necesario para lograrlos)

en la mansión estaba muy comoda Luna era una persona maravillosa era muy amable, con ella le contaba sobre ls travesuras de sus pequeños niños aunque ya no eran pequeños.

-Mis niños cuando eran chicos todas eran muy nobles, nada mas que como fue su madre con ellos, es por eso que cambiaron mucho, el único que siempre me siguio fue Seiya, es alguien tan tierno, Taiki por su lado al ver que no resibia cariño por parte de sus padres se refugio en los libros, eran tan dulce pero cambio se hizo mas solitario. y le gustaba la tranquilidad, no eran un niño normal como sus hermanos porque desde pequeño cuando empezo a meterse de lleno en los libros le gustaba mas la tranquilidad. Siy y Yaten eran muy vagos a cada rato le hacian bromas a Taiki.

-Ya veo pobre Taiki imagino que los señores Kou se la pasan viajando todo el tiempo verdad, es por eso que no le pusieron mucha atencion a sus hijos

-La verdad así es Serena ellos siempre han carecido de amor de padres, bueno te seguia diciendo Seiya siempre fue muy vago pero la verdad sea como sea, simpre se preocupo por los demas, a sufrido muchi el, cuando era niño quiso tener un perro y trajo uno a escondidas de sus padres pero esto al darse cuenta, fueron muy crueles con mmi niño Seiya su padre lo mato enfrente de el con su escopeta, su padre dijo que tenía que madurar que ya no era para esas cosas, Seiya solo tenía 12 años.

-que feo como su padre hizo eso.

-Seiya quería mucho a ese perro ya tenía mucho tiempo con el cuidandolo, tennia ya 2 años a escondidas con el pero su papa eso hizo, creo que Seiya despues de esto ante su padre se comportaba de una manera madura, pero cuando salia con migo era como un niño de su edad, yo lo consentía mucho solo con migo se comportaba como su corazon le decía. pero el tení muchos problemas con su papa y fue el primero en mejor estudiar fuera de Tokio para no verla la cara, el guarda mucho resentimiento hacia su padre. y casi nunca viene para aca, solo ya cuando me extraña mucho

-Seiya creo que es una persona igual a mí, porque e sufrido mucho, nunca me doy por vencida y trato ser siempre la misma y no cambiar por las circunstancias.

-Eso es bueno la verdad, Y Yaten ese niño un dolor de cabeza para mí, lo quiero mucho, pero trata ala gente por debajo de el, la verdad creo que es el consentido de los señores porque casi siempre a donde iban lo llevavan y dejaban a Taiki Y Seiya fuera de todo es por eso que Yaten es el vivo retrato de sus padres, pero algún dia alguien le cobrara todas las que ha hecho.

-Ya veo creo que fue mejor no conocerlos por ahora, porque la verad no sabría se me la hubiera llevará llevado bien con ellos. ya tendrè tiempo para conocerlos despues.

-Poco antes de que llegaras lo tres ya se habían ido a estudiar, como te dije la verdad Seiya fue el primero en irse a estudiar fuera, de ahi Taiki y por ultimo Yaten, los tres estan diferentes lugares, no pueden estar en la misma escuela porque quien los viera pensaría que no son hermanos.

Continuara...

espero que si le guste, porque la historia ya mas o meno me la imagine y si me gusta, como digo aqui para Serena y Seiya no les será facil estar juntos, mientras Yaten y Mina habrá algo que lo cambiara por completo y Taiki tendra que tomar una desición respecto con Amy y su novia, ya despues les dire que estudia cada quien solo de Serena se sabe que es lo que quiere, bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi y acepto, criticas comentarios, dudas¿y porque hasta ideas? ok todo para asi ir mejorado en la historia, nos estamso viendo :)


	2. CAP 02 MALDADES Y TRISTEZAS

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Muy bien este es el segundo Cap. Espero les guste tanto como a mí que me fascina escribirlo muy bien ahora a leer:

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

**CAP. 02 MALDADES Y TRISTEZAS**

Hola de nuevo soy yo Serena Tsukino, como ya saben Tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado a la Mansión Kou, me quedaba muy poco dinero de mi antiguo trabajo es por eso que aun no compraba el nuevo uniforme pero lo bueno de todo era sábado era día de descanso de la escuela y no esta viendo a mis compañeras, al igual en la escuela no paraban de decirme pobretona pero aun así yo seguiría siendo la misma y no dejaría vencerme y menos que Luna me viera triste:

-Y dime Serena como te ha ido en la escuela espero y muy bien porque eres una niña bastante dulce y muy inteligente.

Serena no quería contarle a Luna que no le estaba yendo bien no la quería preocupar.

-Claro Luna me esta yendo muy bien, es muy buena esa escuela en verdad estoy muy contenta de estar ahí.

-Vaya pero que bien. Por cierto Serena le podrías llevar el te a la señora si no se va a poner de muy mal humor si no toma ahora su te.

Aparte lleva estos postres no tardan en venir sus amigas, y debe atenderlas muy bien.

-Esta bien Luna ahora vuelvo.

-¡O! por cierto Serena ahora que regreses te daré tu primer sueldo, porque veo que estas batallando mucho con el poco dinero que te queda. Aparte te daré el día libre para que vayas y compres lo que te hace falta.

-Pero no se molestaran los señores si me pagas antes de tiempo y si me das el día libre, porque aun no es día de que me pagues.

-Ellos ni se dan cuenta de ello, aparte trabajas muy bien, y debes divertirte porque desde que llegaste aquí no has parado de estudiar y trabajar pero ahora vete porque no quiero ver a la señora disgustada.

-Si esta bien.

Así Serena se dirigió hacia el jardín donde llegarían sus amigas de la señora.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto muchachita?

-Lo siento señora.

-Es lo malo de conseguir a personas jóvenes como tu que no son nada eficientes, solo espero no sigas así, porque si no, no seguirás trabajando aquí ¡esta claro!

-Si señora compermiso

Vaya si que mis primeros días en la Mansión tampoco me estaba yendo bien, eran muy exigente, la señora quería que cometiera algún error para poderme echar, jaja, pero nunca se le hizo porque cuando me vio que bien trabajaba ya no dijo nada. Pero bueno seguiré contando mi relato:

Así Serena regreso ala cocina.

-Listo Luna.

-Muy bien, ten mira aquí esta tu sueldo Serena se te dijo que se te pagaría 100 yen y aquí los tienes.

-No Luna no puedo aceptarlos aun no termino ni siquiera mi primera quincena de trabajo para que me la des completa.

-¡Claro que si! Acéptalos te hacen mucha falta y veo lo mucho que te esfuerzas así que tómalos y vete a comprar lo que necesitas y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Es por eso que adora a Luna desde que comencé a trabajar ahí, ella siempre me apoyo y fue mi gran amiga aun sin conocerme, la verdad que la considero como mi madre porque ella da amor sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Gracias Luna en verdad que te quiero mucho.

-Muy bien Serena ahora vete, para que así la señora no quiera ponerte hacer cosas.

-Esta bien.

Así Serena fue a su habitación y se cambio rápidamente, para comprar el nuevo uniforme porque en verdad el que traía esta muy desgastado y ya comenzaba a romperse. Y partió rumbo a la tienda comercial.

-(debo de cuidar bien mi dinero, porque si luna me adelanto una semana antes, y lo gasto todo andaré igual para la siguiente semana, en verdad es cara esa preparatoria, pero la necesito para mi currículo académico para entrar a la universidad, es pesado todo esto)

Vaya aun recuerdo esos primeros días si que estaban siendo muy difíciles para mi, porque era mi primer uniforme y era bastante caro, y mi sueldo como apenas acababa de entrar esta recibiendo el mínimo. Pero bueno seguiré

Al llegar a la tienda comercial, vio lo caro que eran los uniformes costaban, 80 yen, y eso le era complicado como duraría con 20 yenes para casi tres semanas, tenía que pensar en alguna cosa,

-(haber Serena¿Cómo le harás? Necesito ese uniforme de ya, pero 20 yenes no me serán suficiente en tres semanas, piensa, piensa¡a ya se! me tendré que levantar a las 5.00 am para así irme caminado a la escuela y llegar puntual, ya por la tarde tomare camión para también llegar temprano a trabajar y ayudar a Luna con los quehaceres de la mansión, vaya que será bastante agotador pero esta es mi vida y no me quejare de ella.)

Así compro su uniforme, y se quedo un rato en el centro comercial sentada viendo pasar a la gente. Veía como muchas parejas pasaban tomadas del brazo, y riendo.

-(No aun no es tiempo para eso, como mi trabajo y escuela no tengo tiempo de nada) comenzó a sentir nostalgia

En mi vida no a llegado el amor desde que tengo memoria, creo que el amor no es para mi, en ese tiempo yo amaba aun muchacho pero este solo jugaba con mis sentimientos, porque me daba alas y después me hacia caer rápidamente de las nubes que andaba, es por eso también mejor me concentre mas en la escuela y trabajo.

Así como Luna me había dado la tarde libre y yo solo fui a comprar lo que me interesaba ósea mi uniforme, decidí ir al horfanatorio, necesitaba ver a mis hermanitos pequeños y también quería ver a mis hermanos mayores que vivían cerca del horfanatorio.

Al que me encontré fue Karín mucha gente decía que cuando creciéramos nos casaríamos por que el y yo andábamos siempre juntos el es 1 año más chico que yo, pero no claro que no el y yo siempre nos vimos como hermanos y yo era la que lo defendía cada ves que se metía en líos, a decir verdad a su edad de 17 años era un chico bastante guapo su cuerpo se le comenzaba a formar, alto, su piel blanca, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, pero si en verdad no me hubiera criado con el en verdad si me enamorara mi hermano, porque aparte de ser guapo era un chico tan dulce y tierno.

-Vaya pero si es Serena mi pequeña hermana. Consentida

-Karín ¿Cómo estas? Pero… si solo me tienes a mí como hermana

-Pues por eso mismo lo digo, jaja Pues aquí Serena descansando después de un largo día de trabajo ¿que unas luchitas?

-Vamos Karín quieres que te patee el trasero, como muchas veces lo hice, cuando estábamos pequeños.

-Mi pequeña Serena por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estoy mas alto que tu, y mi fuerza a aumentado así que creo que esta ves será diferente. Entonces dime aceptas el desafío.

-¡Esta bien lo acepto!

Así los dos comenzamos como niños pequeños a pelear, si que eras muy buenos en esto, pero claro aunque el estuviera mas grande y fuerte que yo, yo era bastante mañosa para poderle ganar ya que lo tenía sujetado por el cuello con mi grandiosa Llave y no se podía safar así de sencillo.

-Esta bien Serena ¡me rindo¡Eres una tramposa!

-Tu no eres un buen perdedor Karín, jaja pero la grandiosa Serena te ha vencido de nuevo, y con mi gran victoria comencé a dar saltos y burlandome de el.

-Te vencí no te da vergüenza que una chica tan bella y débil como yo te haya ganado.

-Serena no digas ¡mas bien eres una mañosa!

-¡Te gane! Jaja

-Y dime como te esa yendo en la escuela.

Con eso el logro tomar mi atención y deje de disfrutar de mi triunfo,

-¿Qué te pasa Serena¿Acaso no te esta yendo bien?

-Me va bien en la escuela, solo que mis compañeras de escuela son muy groseras, sabes trato de ignorarlas pero a veces lo que me dicen si me duele. Y otras veces solo las tiro a locas.

-Vaya pero que decepción se supone que estas en una escuela de ricos, ósea de clase muy distinguida y se comportan peor que nosotros. Así como ellos nos dicen, no te preocupes Serena verás que dentro de poquito, ellas van a querer ser tus amigas y tu solo las ignoraras.

Así este le soba la mejilla muy dulcemente y le da un beso en la frente,

-No estés triste querida hermanita, sabes que siempre contaras con migo en lo que quieras y necesites, cualquier cosa yo te apoyare y ayudare.

Vaya mi querido hermano Karín aunque fuera una persona bastante alta era un algodón de azúcar y siempre súper tierno con migo lo adoraba por como era, la verdad todos los de mi camada de huérfanos éramos bastante unidos y nos protegíamos unos a otros.

-Sabes quería ir al orfanato, pero se me hizo tarde al estar aquí platicando será para la próxima.

-Te acompaño, a la casa donde vives ya es algo noche y no quiero que pase algo

-¡Gracias! Karín y si me gustaría.

Así los dos se fueron rumbo ala mansión.

-Dime Serena que harás mañana.

-A decir verdad no tengo nada planeado, mañana es mi día de descanso, y quisiera descansar e tenido una semana bastante agotadora.

-Si te decides Kaouyi va a ir casa a ver unas películas y estas invitadísima a ir esta bien Serena.

-Si me gustaría a que hora sería.

-Si quieres venirte desde la mañana por nosotros esta bien.

Al llegar a las Mansión.

-Vaya Serena si que es hermosa esta mansión.

-Así es Karín. Bueno te dejo y cuídate Buenas noches hermanita

-Igual buenas noches

Ya había llegado muy noche ese día así que solo me fui a acostar, al día siguiente me la pase súper bien con el y su novia era muy amable, pero lo bueno de ese día tenia que acabar ahora sería el día siguiente que de nuevo sería lo mismo que la semana pasada. Así a la mañana siguiente me tuve que levantar a las 5.00 para arreglarme e ir presentada a la preparatoria.

-Nos vemos Luna tengo que irme a clases. Que tengas buen día

-Pero Serena ahora entras mas temprano, esta no es tu hora de irte, son las 6.30 que no entras a las 7.30.

-Lo que pasa es que quede de reunirme con unas amigas que necesitan ayuda con una tarea es por eso que ahora me voy mas temprano.

-Bueno entonces que te vaya bien y cuídate.

Así me tuve que ir caminando hacia la escuela porque como dije tenía que rendirme el dinero que Luna me había dado lo bueno de trabajar en una casa y quedarte a dormir ahí es que ya no me preocupaba por las comidas.

Llegue algo agitada ala escuela, por lo mismo que venía caminando rápidamente ahora solo me encontré con Rey al entrar al salón de clases

-Pero mira nada más ahora si Serena se compro su uniforme nuevo que sorpresa pobretona te pagaron en tu trabajo. Dijo Rey en tono burlón.

-Mira Rey creo que es algo que no te interesa así que no te voy a decir nada.

-Vaya, vaya aparte de pobre rezongona, pro bueno que se puede esperar de ustedes¿verdad?

-¿sabes? Rey ayer mi amigo me hizo ver algo que no había visto y creo que en verdad tiene mucha razón.

-Y que te hace creer que a mi me interesa lo que te dijo tu amigo.

-Aunque no te interese te lo voy a decir¿Cómo es posible que personas como ustedes que reciben una educación de primera sean tan groseros, sabes ni nosotros mismo somos así, seremos pobres pero ustedes solo dicen eso porque en verdad no saben como comportarse.

Lo que mas me gusto esa vez es que la deje callada y solo se retiro muy enojada pero en verdad me sentía muy bien de ponerla en su lugar.

-(Esto no se quedará así Serena me las pagarás)

-Chicas que bueno que llegaron Serena es una grosera. Casi con lágrimas en los ojos

-Que te hizo esa. Dice Amy algo preocupada.

-Si dinos que te hizo, ahora mismo la pondré en su lugar. Dice Lita enojada

-La tonta de Serena me dijo que los pobres se comportaban mejor que nosotros que estudiamos en escuelas tan reconocidas.

-Eso te dijo esa boba.

-Si Lita eso dijo, pero no te preocupes, eso me las pagará muy caro y se como.

-¿Cómo? Dice Amy bastante intrigada.

-La pobretona ya se compro su uniforme, jaja durante el primer receso se lo mancharemos de comida y tendrá que quedarse la pobrecita toda la mañana con su nuevo uniforme manchado.

-Vaya pero que plan tan genial. Dice Lita.

Mina aun no llegaba a la escuela así que ella no sabía nada de ese plan.

-Por cierto Mina donde esta.

-Ya sabes Rey a veces se le hace tarde porque se queda dormida y ahora a de ser uno de eso días. Dice Amy un tanto divertida

-Vaya pero que amiga tenemos tan impuntual, Dice Lita con una gota en la cabeza

Así todas comenzaron a reír. Las clases transcurrían bien hasta que llego la hora de receso.

-Vaya nadie me habla aun, porque todos son así. Dice Serena con algo de tristeza.

-Muy bien chicas ya saben, Serena siempre se sienta aun lado de la cafetería, nosotros iremos a comprar y es cuando sucederá el accidente sin querer y quedara todo manchada. De comida. Recuerda lita tendrás que aventarme pero será como si fue un accidente. ¡Estamos!

-Que buenos planes se te ocurren Rey eres brillante para hacer maldades. Dice Lita con cara de maliciosa.

-Ya sabes Lita en esto nadie me gana, y que raro aun no llega Mina.

-Si eso es raro llega tarde pero no tanto, quien sabe que le habrá pasado. Dice Amy un poco preocupada.

-Bueno vamos entonces ahí esta la boba comiendo ahora es cuando.

Así ellas se fueron como si nada, y compraron lo que tenían que comprar y cuando venían Lita hizo lo que tenía que hacer, aventó a Rey y toda la comida le cayó en el uniforme de Serena.

-¡O lo siento Serena¡No fue mi intención!

-Sí crees que te creeré esta equivocada Rey.

Y lita hizo lo último, le termino de embarrar un pastel de manzana que traía en la mano.

-¡pero que tonta¡Mira nada más lo que hice! Te embarre el pastel. Dice Lita con una cara de mala.

-Son unas idiotas, porque me tratan así ¿Qué le hice yo?

-Mmm te lo contestaré después. Cuando te hayas limpiado porque si no dentro de poquito tendrás muchas moscas sobre tu uniforme, pero que tristeza tú nuevo uniforme manchado, lo sentimos tanto Pobretona Serena.

Serena solo salio ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos pero no les daría el gusto de verla así, lo primero que hizo fue irse hacia un árbol algo alejado de los salones para que nadie la viera. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un portón que era antes la entrada de la escuela.

-(Mi nuevo uniforme solo espero que se le quiten las manchas, y era nuevo, me cuesta mucho trabajo estar aquí, pero lo debo de soportar necesito esta preparatoria para mi currículo académico)

Fue cuando escucho que del portón se escuchaban ruidos. Y a la que vio fue entrar a Mina de ahí.

Mina vio como Serena se encontraba toda manchada de comida y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y desde luego se imagino quienes habían sido las responsables. Serena trato inmediatamente de secarse las lagrimas para que no la viera y le contara a sus amigas Mina se iba acercando a ella Serena pensó que también le diría cosas, en cambio solo saco un pañuelo y le limpio unas lagrimas después se lo deposito en la mano y se marcho.

Continuara….

Hola espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo, se que es la ultima que cree, pero con esta quería comenzar a escribir, y con una estrella buscando estar cerca de la luna y la fuerza del amor las actualizare desde el lunes porque ya Salí de la escuela y ahora si puedo dedicarle todo mi tiempo a escribir, y de nuevo acepto de todo ok. Criticas felicitaciones de todo, por cierto puede ser que en el capitulo 3 o 4 termine todo y ya sea la fecha actual en la que esta Serena ¡estamos!

De verdad gracias por los reviews son tan bellas y cuídense. Y gracias por los ánimos.

De:

KIRA MOON: en verdad eres una persona muy dulce y me gustaría conocerte por msn, ya que en mis historias tú me has dejado comentario gracias por tu apoyo.

Roxy Kou: de igual manera gracias por tu comentario y que linda eres, en mi perfil esta mi correo y espero lo puedas agregar y así poder platicar, de algo que nos gusta y nos fascina tanto.

Nyan Nyanko: gracias por leer mis historias, y espero que dentro de poco nos convirtamos en muy buenas amigas, ya que ahora es nuestra primera conversación, y también tus historias son muy buenas,

3rill Cullen: hola contigo e platicado ya varias ocasiones en verdad eres chida, y que bueno tener contacto con tigo. Espero que sigamos en contacto

carito00900: mí querida amiga. Cuanto te quiero y gracias por soportarme, en verdad gracias por ser mi lectora eres un algodón de azúcar con tigo me puedo pasar hora y horas platicando, eres un sol, y tenemos muchas cosas en común es por eso que me gusta mucho platicar con tigo

Guadalupe: hola querida amiga aquí esta otra continuación para que ya no te me traumes, como te digo, te debo muchas horas de platicar con tigo. Pero ahora lo haré porque me conectare en la mañana para así poder charlar un buen rato, te quiero mucho y cuidate ok.

Marisa Makou: gracias por la suerte y espero te guste esta continuación. y tambien espero conocerte ok.

**Con Cariño:**

**_Nileve kou_**


	3. Cap 03 Amistad y Problemas de Otros

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Hola de nuevo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste mucho, pero espero que con lo demás que vaya escribiendo le guste y me sigan leyendo ok dejen sus comentario, acepto de todo buenos, malos abucheos ). Y me disculpen por aun no poner a nuestro querido Seiya, yo ya lo quiero ver juntitos pero pronto será. : D

Bueno a leer:

**03. AMISTAD Y PROBLEMAS DE OTROS **

En esa ocasión ellas se habían portado muy mal con migo de plano era muy obvio que nos les simpatizaba.

Serena se encontraba llorando por el cometido de sus compañeras ella nunca les había hecho nada para que estas se comportarán así, cuando de repente escucho sonidos del cancel que antes era la entrada al Instituto cuando vio que de la entraba era Mina pero limpio sus lagrimas lo más rápido posible para que ella no viera que estaba llorando. Mina al entrar pudo notar como Serena tenía manchado el uniforme y se imagino quienes habían sido las responsables de tal acto tan sucio y bajo, Mina saco de su bolso un pañuelo y limpio algunas lágrimas de ella y deposito el pañuelo en la mano antes de retirarse le sonrió y se retiro del lugar.

-(No puedo quedarme en la escuela estando con el uniforme manchado lo mejor será irme y mañana arreglare esto con Rey y las demás, en realidad mi idea era verdad creo que lo único que le tienen a Rey es miedo y no amistad porque Mina no es mala, solo que se deja manipular por ella, aparte estoy harta ya debo ponerles un límite).

Así me retiré, hacia la mansión para lavar mi uniforme solo esperaba que Luna no sospechara nada y que no me preguntara nada sobre este incidente. Al llegar.

-Pero Serena que te paso, que significa esto y ¿Por qué estas tan temprano aquí?

-Lo que pasa… es que… en la escuela choque con unas compañeras que traían su desayuno y manche mi uniforme, venía corriendo eso es lo que paso.

-No te creo Serena, porque traes dos manchas diferentes y casi en el mismo lugar, Serena acaso no me tienes confianza para decirme en verdad lo que te paso.

-No es eso Luna, solo que son solo mis problemas siempre ha sido así, yo solo resuelvo las cosas que me pasan.

-Mira Serena entiendo eso, pero sabes ahora ya no estas sola, se que no llevas poco tiempo trabajando con nosotros pero en verdad te aprecio y quiero que me cuentes tus problemas, déjame ayudarte considérame como tu amiga¿sí?

-Esta bien, Serena comenzó a llorar de una forma muy dolorosa y Luna la abraso y le dijo:

-Ven será mejor que, vallamos a nuestro cuarto si la señora se le ofrece algo me llamara ya la conoces.

Al llegar a la habitación.

-Ahora si dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Mis compañeras son crueles con migo, eso lo hacen porque dicen que yo no debería estar ahí por que soy pobre.

-Vaya que tus compañeras y ellas te hicieron esto ¿verdad? Y tu ¿Qué has hecho para solucionar esto?

-Sí así es, nada solo las ignoro y tratar de no hacerles caso.

-Sabes te digo algo, por lo que tu me has comentado de tu vida te admiro por todo lo que has hecho por salir adelante y veo que al final tendrás el resultado que tu esperas y no se me hace justo que te hagan esto.

-Gracias, por decir eso.

-Y sabes habla con tus compañeras y ponles un limite y diles que si no te hablan esta bien, solo que no te hagan la vida difícil y que te dejen en paz.

-Sabes es que hay una chica, que es la que las manipula porque puedo ver que no son malas y creo que ella tampoco, solo que tiene resentimiento por alguien o algo. Serena se sentía mucho mejor ya no estaba llorando solo un poco triste al ver esto Luna se sintió mejor

-Vaya ya veo

-Pero eso mismo pensé yo, cuando venía que ya debo de ponerles un límite porque si no nunca me dejarán y ya no quiero eso porque apenas tengo poco de haber entrado a la escuela y que siempre estén así sería un martirio para mí.

-si eso debes de hacer, bueno ahora tengo que retirarme tengo unas cosas por terminar, esta bien.

-Gracias por haberme escuchado, en verdad que me ayudo a estar mejor.

-Ya sabes aquí estaré para ayudarte.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

-Que risa se fijaron la cara que puso, cuando hicimos eso, se fue corriendo que risa me da.

-Así es Rey y como digo eres muy buena para esto. Dice Lita

-Miren chicas ya llego Mina.

-Vaya Mina y ahora porque se te hizo tarde haber cuéntanos. Lo dice Rey pero no muy convencida de quererla escuchar

Mina estaba algo pensativa. No sabía si contarles o no.

-Saben chicas podemos ver que nuestra querida amiga no nos quiere decir nada, así que mejor vamonos, las clases están por comenzar.

-Pero Rey hay que escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir Mina.

-No quiero saber Amy, quiero estar dentro del salón ya.

-Si yo tampoco quiero escuchar y tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Ya ves Amy hasta Lita me apoya así que mejor vamonos, si quieres quedarte Mina por nosotros esta bien, porque puedo ver que no pondrás atención a las clases lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa a descansar.

Mina estaba muy deprimida por la noticia que sus padres le habían dado, ella no quería hacer eso pero podía ver que a sus dizques amigas el interés que mostraban en los problemas de ella. Así que decidió mejor irse porque en realidad no haría caso a las clases pero por ahora no iría a casa.

Así ella anduvo caminado para pensar de cómo esa noticia cambiaría su vida dentro de unos años más, pero ella debería hacer algo para cambiar esa dedición que habían tomado por ella, hasta que llego a un parque ahí veía a lo niños jugando y recordó, cuando era niña lo feliz que era, sin preocupaciones o cosas por el estilo y se sentó en una de la bancas teniendo sus pensamientos de su niñez.

º º º

-Rápido Luna quiero que me traigas té, mis amigas lo están esperando.

-Voy señora. Serena necesito que vayas y traigas unas cosas de la despensa que hacen falta no te preocupes por ahora yo me encargare de la señora y sus amigas en la cocina esta la lista de lo que falta y el dinero si quieres Rodolfo te puede llevar.

-Sí ahora mismo voy, y me iré caminando quiero hacer eso.

-Pero son varías cosas y no creo que lo puedas.

-Entonces cuando venga llamaré a Rodolfo para que vaya por mí. Esta bien.

-Muy bien

Así Serena se va hacia el centro comercial, pensando en lo que les diría a sus compañeras para que ya la dejaran en paz cuando de repente vio que Mina se encontraba en los columpios y tenía su vista perdida.

-(Que le pasará, a Mina creo que iré a ver si esta bien, aparte hace unas horas ella me dio su pañuelo). ¿Hola estas bien?

Así hice que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Serena.

-Vaya veo que si sabes mi nombre. Te encuentras bien

-Claro que se tu nombre¡claro que me encuentro bien!

-Se que no soy tu amiga y que no me tienes confianza pero si en algo puedo ayudarte, puedes contar con migo para lo que quieras, sabes creo que es mejor que me vaya y te deje sola, bueno compermiso.

Cuando iba dando la vuelta pude escuchar el llanto de ella pero pensé que lo mejor sería irme, porque no le gustaría que yo la viera así.

-Espera Serena, siento si te e tratado mal, no es mi intención y me gustaría conversar con tigo un momento si tienes tiempo.

-Claro que si tengo tiempo y no te preocupes se que en realidad no eres una persona de malos sentimientos. Y dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sabes ahora llegue tarde porque mis padres me dieron una noticia que para ellos sería la mejora para mí,

-¿Cuál es esa noticia?

En ese momento de nuevo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Me dijeron que habían hablado con sus mejores amigos de mis padres y que su único hijo estaba interesado en mi, y que ellos pensaron que la mejor idea era que nos comprometiéramos y saliendo de la preparatoria me casaría con el, que tenía 3 años para conocer a mi futuro marido. Aparte que es bueno para las dos familias por las compañías.

-Vaya no creí que en esto tiempos aun siguieran haciendo esto.

-Sí ni yo, esta noticia me dejo sin habla pero yo no quiero casarme con el, ni quiero seguir teniendo trato con el, es un egoísta.

-Sabes no te preocupes, aun tienes 3 años para hacer que tus padres vean la realidad, que en este tiempo, las cosas no se arreglan así.

-Tu no conoces a mis papás, ellos cuando se aferran a algo, no hay nada que los saque de ahí.

-No digas eso Mina, sabes por mi propia experiencia yo no conozco la palabra imposible hasta ahora todo lo que me e propuesto lo e conseguido y se que tu también puedes hacerlo solo es que luches por eso que tanto quieres.

-Gracias Serena, luchare por lo que quiero y eso será que no me case con el, como dices tendré 3 años para poder hacer cambiar de parecer a mis papás.

-Me da gusto. Y le extiendo una gran sonrisa como modo de apoyo y que no se de por vencida.

-Serena te parece si comenzamos de nuevo te gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

-Pero Rey, veo que a todas las manipula

-Sabes puedo ver la grande persona que eres y haré todo lo posible porque ella también se de cuenta de ello y las demás.

-Gracias eres una persona muy linda. Pero es hora de que me vaya tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Eso me gustaría mucho

Así las dos nos fuimos al centro comercial en realidad Mina era una persona muy divertida y bastante extrovertida eso me gustaba mucho ahora ya tenía una nueva amiga con quien compartir mis sueños.

-Bueno Mina es hora que le hable a Rodolfo para que venga a recogerme.

-Por eso no te preocupes Serena le puedo hablar a mí chofer y que este venga a recogernos y te doy un aventón a tu casa.

-No es mi casa, trabajo en ella.

-O ya veo, sabes ahora que lo pienso no se nada sobre ti y quiero que cambie eso de igual forma pero poco a poco no iremos conociendo. Verdad

-Sí así es,

Así Mina llamo a su chofer y esto me dio un aventón hacia la Mansión Kou, al llegar Luna estaba un poco preocupada porque me había tardado mucho y me disculpe por eso, en verdad me había tardado bastante.

-Lo siento mucho Luna se que me tarde demasiado.

-no te preocupes ahora que estas aquí cuéntame porque te tardaste tanto.

Y así le conté lo que había sucedido con Mina ante esto ella se alegro por mi me dijo que ya era algo ahora ya tenía una amiga. Al día siguiente yo ya iba preparada para decirles lo que pensaba de todas ellas por su comportamiento al entrar al salón pude ver que ella ya están dentro de el y que todas estaban reunidas en el mismo lugar, al verlas me dirige directamente hacia ellas.

-Pero miren nada más ahí viene Tsukino la pobretona y parece enojada.

-Vamos Rey no hagas caso a las estupideces que salgan de ella, ya ves lo corriente que es. Dice Lita en tono de burla.

-Miren en realidad no me importa lo que piensen de mí, soy pobre y que en cambio a ustedes niñas de papis todo lo consiguen de una manera muy fácil, y puedo ver que en realidad no están preparadas para lo que en verdad es la vida y puedo notar muy bien que todas ustedes quedarán a mitad de esta y cuando pase eso seré muy feliz porque el dinero no es todo en la vida.

En verdad las había dejado en su lugar porque después de que termine, ninguna de ella pudo responder algo yo ante esto sentí que ahora todo sería diferente antes trataba de ignorarlas ahora ya no me dejaría de ellas y así salí del salón, al ir saliendo pudo ver a Mina que iba entrando.

-Ahora te acompaño Serena, Tengo que hablar con ellas.

-Esta bien.

Y así me retire.

-Vaya Mina puedo ver que ahora tu también se te ha pegado lo corriente y ya hiciste amistada con ella.

-Mira Rey lo que me digas me tiene sin cuidado, en verdad puedo ver que Serena tiene razón todas nosotras solo te tenemos miedo y no sentimos por ti, amistada y creo que eso en realidad nunca la conocerás por tu comportamiento.

Ante esto yo observaba desde la entrada y pude notar que Rey inmediatamente le dio una cachetada, yo me sentí inútil de no haberla ayudado pero ella había decidió hablar sola con ellas.

-Sabes Rey esta será la última cachetada que me des, porque en verdad tu no eres mi amiga, ayer me pude dar cuenta antes tus palabras y la de Lita que nuestra amista es pura hipocresía y miedo, así que mejor me retiro y de ahora en adelante ya no me dejaré de ti.

Así Mina salio junto con migo del salón ahora ella y yo nos sentíamos aliviadas de haberlas dejado en su lugar y creo que para nosotras era el inicio de una muy bella amistad. Y de igual modo durante todas las clases no se habían acercado a nosotras.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo unas cosas que hacer con mi prometido.

-Pero Mina no dijistes que lucharías por lo que tú querías.

-Así es Serena, pero no te preocupes tengo unas cosas que hablar con el, si lo hago cambiar de opinión a el, se que su familia y la mía tomarán la mejor decisión esa es mi estrategia.

-Vaya pero que bien, espero que todo te salga muy bien,

-Bueno me voy y gracias nos vemos.

Así a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela pude ver que las chicas se veían un poco nerviosas, dos chicos las tenían en un lugar un poco solo, pero si son así de frías con las personas a lo mejor esos chicos estaban saldando cuentas con ellas y era algo que no me correspondía y no me metería en defenderlas. Pero al ir pasando pude notar que en realidad tenían mucho miedo y pude escuchar que, no eran sus amigos ni nada por el estilo, porque escuche cuando unos de ellos les dijo que les dieran todas sus cosas de valor en realidad eso era un asalto y las estaba apuntando con una pistola y por lo cual en sus caras se notaba el miedo que tenían.

Ellas pudieron ver como yo, poco a poco se iban acercando a ellos para poderles quitar el arma, pero…. Rey grito y ellos voltearon, se que no fue su intención por el miedo que la invadía a ella y a las demás. Es por eso que ella hizo eso. Los dos individuos voltearon.

-Vaya pero creo que llego la defensora Richi

-Es mejor que las dejen en paz

-Y tú crees que lo aremos solo porque tú, no los pides y es mejor que tu también nos des tus cosas.

-Mira es mejor que solo se vayan, si no les daré una lección, aunque me dio miedo porque ellos dos traían una arma en mano, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien así me dispuse a luchar con ellos, en este momento espera que las peleas con mis amigos me sirvieran de algo.

-Como veo que eres una chica y muy linda dejaremos las armas y solo luchare yo contra ti.

Así el corrió hacía mí, y que quiso dar un golpe en la cara pero en ese momento me agache y lo pude dar un golpe en el estomago.

-Eres una estupida crees que eso será suficiente para ganarme, así el me aventó hacia la pared y con su fuerza logro mandarme hacia la pared y me sujeto de los dos brazos pude ver el nerviosismo y miedo de las chicas y la cara de satisfacción de su compañero, este tipo trato de darme un beso para intimidarme pero lo que hice yo fue darle una mordida en ese momento el se descuido y le pude dar una patada en sus partes ante esto el cayo del dolor de golpe, en ese momento su compañero reacciono rápidamente al ver que su amigo había caído al suelo, el rápidamente me apunto con su arma en ese momento yo no podía hacer nada porque el podía dispararme y yo no tenía en que refugiarme el hombre estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo en eso Lita con su maletín le pego en la cabeza, cosa que lo despisto un poco pero aun así disparo y me dio un rozón en el oído ante esto yo quede paralizada y en ese momento me desmaye.

Unas horas después desperté en el hospital y ahí se encontraba Mina y Luna muy preocupadas por mí.

-Serena ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si creo que sí Luna

-Serena me tenía muy preocupada, aparte de eso te felicito eres una heroína

-Vamos Mina no digas eso, solo que no quería que las chicas estuvieran en peligro. Y por cierto donde están.

-Ellas hace rato se retiraron a su casa, solo tenían un ataque de pánico pero ahora ya están bien.

-Que bueno eso en verdad me da mucho gusto que estén bien.

-Solo que son unas malagradecidas después de que hiciste eso, ni siquiera se dignaron a venir a preguntar como te encontrabas.

-no te preocupes Mina ellas son así, lo único que me alegro es que todas estemos bien, eso es lo que importa.

-Vaya veo que eres una persona con un buen corazón Serena, el doctor hace unos momentos me dijo que tienes unas 4 costillas rotas y un rozón en el oído que dentro de 1 semana te curarás del oído y necesitas tiempo para reposar para que se curen tus costillas

-Vaya que cosas, en verdad que me duelen las costillas el oído no tanto, pero lo bueno es que me encuentro bien por el momento.

-Así es Serena y veo que ante esto aun sigues siendo igual de fuerte.

-Vamos Luna ya deja de adularme que luego después me la creeré he, ya no las voy a conocer

Y Así las 3 ríen.

Así, Serena estuvo en reposo y se curo, no estuvo yendo al trabajo, ni ala escuela sabía muy bien que pronto repondría eso días perdidos en el hospital había leído mucho y Luna y Mina habían estando con ella platicando. Pero ahora ya se encontraba muy bien y lista para ir a la escuela Mina de igual modo no había ido decidió apoyar a su amiga.

Al llegar pudo ver que en la entrada se encontraban Rey, Amy y Lita.

-Serena queremos hablar con tigo te esperamos en el auditorio. Dice Rey muy autoritariamente.

Continuara….

Espero que les haya quedado en suspenso para que quieran saber que le hará ahora las chicas a la pobre de Serena.

Bueno cuidense mucho y espero sus mensajes.

3rill Cullen: dentro de poco estarán juntitos solo tenme un poquito de paciencia ok, pero si yo también los quiero ver juntitos, espero seguir charlando con tigo para conocernos mejor ok cuidate mucho y te mando besitos.

Elsa Rosales García: gracias amiga por apoyarme y mandarme comentarios sobre lo que piensas, en verdad que cada ves que los leo me animas mucho mas en verdad muchas gracias y te quiero mucho. Adiosito y cuidate. Ok y espero con ancias tu fic ok.

SeiKira: gracias por decir que amas mi historia, y espero saber quien es tu pareja favorita para ver si puedo hacer algo y todavía mas darte un momento de felicidad con ella, ok cuidate y saludos. Chao

caroone: hola amiguisima, gracias por tu comentario, y en verdad te admiro por la gran imaginación que tienes y te quiero mucho eres una de mis grandes amigas que espeor algun día conocer en verdad gracias por tu apoyo. Te quiero cuidate y besitos ok :D.

KaoruRurouni24: gracias por tu apoyo espero en verdad que de nuevo este capitulo te guste aun mas que el anterior ok cuidate y espero podamos platicar después por msn eso si tu quieres ok cuidate y adios.

Nyan Nyanko: gracias amiga por apoyarme espero pronto seguir platicando con tigo en verdad que me caes muy bien porque eres buena onda y gracias por seguir mi fic. Ok cuidate

por cieto en verdad siento no haber podido actualizar es que me sali de mi trabajo y parte para acabarlo de amolar mi compu ahora descanza en paz es por eso que no pude actualizar espero me disculpen ok y me perdonen pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido esta bien las quiero mucho. y gracias por su compresión

Muchas gracias a todas y Adiosito.

_Con Cariño:_

_Nileve Kou_


	4. Cap 04 Vidas I Parte

_Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi._

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Este capitulo es un tanto diferente porque la continuación de donde me quede el pasado esta un poco abajo pero ahí esta, este capitulo como el mismo nombre lo dice nos relata la vida de los personajes cuando eran pequeños y el porque de su comportamiento de cuando entro Serena a la escuela, en este es sobre Rey, Amy y Lita. De igual manera aparece una pequeña historia de cuando son niños Taiki, Seiya y Yaten bueno ahora si a leer espero sus comentario con mucha emoción y espero que les guste ok. Cuídense y besos. Hay varios flash back, en verdad espero sus comentario y me digan ¿Qué tal les pareció?

**04. VIDAS (I PARTE)**

En el hospital todo el tiempo estuvo Luna y Mina, ellas platicaban todo el tiempo con ella.

-Luna quiero saber más, sobre tus niños.

-Mis niños, los extraño tanto, pero hace poco se fueron se que se tomaran su tiempo para terminar sus estudios.

-Vamos cuéntanos si, ahora eran las dos chicas que querían escuchar el relato de ella.

Flash Back

-Les contare de una ves que nos fuimos a la cabaña en las montañas Yaten tenía 5, Seiya 7 y Taiki 9 ese día solo iba mis niños, su madre y yo el señor kou no puedo por su trabajo, pero aun así nos fuimos todos. Al llegar Seiya, lo primero que hizo fue a ver el lago y con el fue Taiki, Yaten se quedo al lado de Su madre. Mientras aquellos estaban en el lago.

-Mira Taiki una rana, se la damos a Luna.

-¿Cómo crees que le vamos a dar una rana?, es capaz que le daremos un susto.

-Ese es el plan, asustarla, ahora que no este haciendo la comida, se la ponemos en la olla y cuando ella lo vea ella se asustará.

-Me gusta esa idea, pero no quiero que la asustemos tanto.

-Anda Taiki porfa si, y pone carita de perrito.

-Esta bien nos divertiremos entonces.

Así eso dos chiquillos vagos me pusieron en la olla la rana y cuando yo la tome lo que hice fue aventar la olla y asustarme, en ese instante estos dos jovencitos comenzaron a reír y sabía muy bien de quien se trato la idea.

-Seiya, eres un niño malo¿Por qué me asustaste?

-Pero Luna ¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?

-Te conozco desde hace mucho y se que Taiki no haría tal cosa sin tu supervisión. Así que ahora te quedarás sin postre.

-No, no me digas eso y comienza a poner una cara de angelito. Que hace que Taiki y Luna se rían

-Hay Seiya con tigo de plano que no puedo, en verdad que te quiero tanto, que esta bien no te dejare sin postre, ante esto Seiya corre hacia los brazos de Ella y se abrazan, en ese instante La señora Elena los ve.

-Pero Seiya que es eso, te he dicho muchas veces que no debes de tener tanta familiaridad ante los sirvientes.

-Pero mamá no están haciendo nada malo.

-Taiki tu cállate estoy hablando con Seiya. Muy bien entonces Seiya estas castigado, quiero que ahora mismo subas a tu habitación y no salgas hasta mañana. Yaten estaba viendo la escena.

-Pero… mamá.

-Nada a tu habitación, al salir Yaten le saco la lengua.

-Y tu Taiki también vete a tu cuarto en cuanto este la cena te hablaremos.

-Esta bien mamá.

-Y tu Luna sabes bien que no me gusta eso, que convivas tanto con mis hijos tu solo eres la sirvienta y ya, eso es todo. Pero vamos prepara la cena, lo dice en forma de orden

-Esta bien señora, así ella prepara la cena y ya todos estaban en la mesa degustando de su comida, Taiki estaba un poco triste de que no estuviera Seiya, pero haría algo para que también cenara, después de que terminaron todos se retiraron a dormir, aun Luna estaba recogiendo las cosas.

-Hola

-Hola Taiki, mira te prepare esto para que se lo lleves yo ahora voy con ustedes.

-Seiya estará contento de comer tu postre especial y que estemos con el.

Así Taiki le llevo la cena Seiya cuando entro, ahí estaban contemplando las estrellas.

-Ya vistes Taiki, las estrellas en las montañas se ven muy iluminadas.

-Si verdad, son muy bellas.

En ese instante yo vi y ahí están mis pequeños, Seiya me sonrió de una manera especial y me sentí feliz por eso. Entonces me acerque a ellos. Y Seiya se me acero a mi oído.

-Luna tu no eres mi nana, ni mi sirvienta tu eres mi mamá.

Sentía una felicidad inmensa, de que el me dijera eso, en verdad yo quiero tanto a Seiya y de igual modo Taiki me abrazo y me dijo queme quería mucho. Yo ya no podía pedir algo mas con eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Tu los quieres mucho verdad Luna.

-Así es Serena, aunque ahora ya no son tan pequeños, espero verlos pronto, ya que los extraño mucho.

-Que bonita historia, se ven que Taiki y Seiya se llevan muy bien a comparación de Yaten.

-Así es Mina se la llevan mejor ellos dos que con Yaten, pero como he dicho el tiene mas el carácter de sus padres.

-Espero que Serena y yo algún día los podamos conocer.

-Eso sería genial, que los conozcan

º º º

Ya había pasado el tiempo de recuperación de Serena, ahora era la hora de volver a la escuela, Mina y Luna todo este tiempo habían estado con ella, así que ese día Mina se empeño a que recogería a Serena en la mansión.

**Flash Back**

-Serena, ahora que vayas de nuevo ala escuela, yo pasaré por ti, no quiero que te vengas sola.

-Pero… Mina, no quiero ser molestia para ti.

-Claro que no es molestia.

-Pienso lo mismo Serena, deja que solo esta ves te lleve, aun no estas del todo bien.

-Muy bien acepto.

**Fin del Flash Back**

º º º

Las chicas por su parte en cuanto fueron atendidas por los médicos se retiraron sin preguntar sobre Serena, todas había sido atenidas en diferentes partes. Una de las chicas fue a preguntar sobre la salud de Serena.

-Disculpe doctor.

-Si señorita

-¿Cómo se encuentra Serena Tsukino?

-Aun esta desmayada, pero esta bien, solo tienes unas costillas rotas y el rozón en el oído, si gusta puede pasar haber a su amiga.

-No gracias doctor iré después.

La chica solo decidió a retirarse para su casa en verdad se sentía fatal, al llegar a su casa solo atino a retirarse a su cuarto y pedir que no la molestarán.

Al llegar a su cuarto se puso a llorar con una pequeña niña, como hace años que no lloraba de esa forma en donde aprendió a no confiar en las personas y que ellas hicieran su voluntad para no sentirse sola, se había propuesto a no hacerlo y recordó algo de su infancia.

**Flash Back**

-Eres un estorbo para nosotros, fui un descuido tenerte, solo tu hermano, iba a ser el único hijo tu no eres nada para nosotros.

-Pero mamá, porque me tratas así ¿acaso nunca me has querido?

-Acaso estas sorda, eres un estorbo un error de tu padre y el mío.

-Así es, es por eso que decidimos marcharnos a Francia es aya donde tu hermano estudiará. Dice el papá de una forma cruel.

-Por favor no me dejen sola. No quiero estar sola.

-Mira hija si así te puedo llamar, tendrás todo lo que una niña puede desear aparte de eso tendrás la casa para ti sola.

La niña de sus ojos salían lagrimas de dolor, sus padres la abandonarían, aparte no sentían amor por ella¿Acaso en verdad era un error su nacimiento?

-Muy bien es hora de irnos, los sirvientes se encontraban en las escaleras esperando, escuchaban la conversación de los papás con la pequeña niña era algo cruel como ellos no sentían nada al decirle palabras tan hirientes a su propia hija.

-Muy bien Señores, les encargo a nuestra pequeña hija, denle todo lo que desee y quiera a nosotros no nos interesa, estaremos mandando dinero y todo lo que necesite para su educación, de igual modo les dejo a su consideración la educación de ella.

Uno de los sirvientes estaba apunto de decirles su verdades a los señores, pero otro de sus compañeros, se lo impidió

Así los padres de las pequeña van directo hacia la puerta cuando de repente en la escaleras la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos va corriendo hacia ellos y estos se detienen, pero esta resbala de las escaleras a unos cuantos pasos de llegar con sus padres.

-Ves Rey solo eres una torpe.

-Papás, seré una niña buena, sacare buenas calificaciones, no me portare mal, pero por favor nos e vayan de mi lado.

Los padres hacen con que si no la ven y solo se van. Dejando a Rey con una tristeza enorme, a la cual ese dolor no le tocaba sufrir a una niña de 8 años así ella se quedo un rato en el piso y pataleando una de las hijas de la servidumbre va hacía ella y la quiere consolar.

-Señorita Rey no llore. Por favor

-Déjame en paz, no quiero verte

Así Rey se levanta y se va corriendo hacia su habitación, todos quedaron, con dolor ante la reacción de sus padres hacia su hija.

Desde ese momento la pequeña Rey era solitaria, exigente, berrinchuda, pero era comprensible después de eso suceso sabían bien que no iba a ser una niña feliz y menos si no tenía a alguien que la estuvieran cuidando y dando amor como ella merecía, la pequeña niña se convirtió en una mujer, ahora era manipuladora, egoísta sin sentimientos en realidad las personas que trabajaban con ella no la soportaban.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

º º º

-(¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora, fue tan doloroso para mí, ellos me abandonaron, me dejaron sola, es por eso que no quiero confiar en las personas, porque si de nuevo me dejan sola no lo soportare, y así solo yo sufriré menos, Pero ahora con lo que acaba de hacer Serena se que me portado mal, grosera y sobre todo egoísta con ella y las demás, solo las e manipulado a mí antojo, me siento mal, me marchare de esa escuela, no quiero seguir haciéndoles daño. Al entrar a la escuela no me intereso conocer gente solo la quería manipular y que cumplieran mis caprichos y deseos. Ellas nunca sabrán sobre esto.) y de nuevo comienza a llorar.

**En la limosina una joven iba pensando en el acontecimiento de hace un rato y después de haber sido atendida por el doctor.**

-(Serena hace unos mementos arriesgo su vida por nosotras, se muy bien que si hubiéramos ido con Rey ella no había hecho nada por ayudar a Serena, cuando me convertí en una persona hipócrita y dejándome manipular.) Al llegar se sintió la persona más desprotegida y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su mamá. Y se sentó en el suelo y puso sus codos y cara sobre las piernas de su madre.

-Hija que tienes

-Mamá me siento mal. He tratado a una compañera mal, la hemos humillado.

-Hija, porque te comportas así, nosotros te hemos enseñado valores, y lo importantes que son las personas en tu desarrollo y mas si encuentras una verdadera amistad.

-Lo se mamá, no se porque me comporte así, o puede ser que sí, Quería tener de amiga a una persona que se burla de los demás nos e porque.

-Estabas confundida o algo hija, o que te llamo la atención de tu amiga.

-Puede… ser…

-Vamos hija, dime no te sientas apenada, si ahora esta viendo tu error es un progreso, volverás a ser la misma persona gentil de antes.

-Es que a ella la seguían muchos chicos, creo que me hice amiga de ella para tener seguridad.

-Pero hija… porque dices eso¿acaso tu padre y yo no te hemos dado seguridad?

-Si mamá, pero antes de salir de la secundaria hace poco, un chico me rechazo es por eso que me sentí fea.

-Pero Amy tu no eres fea, eres una chica inteligente y muy bella tu cabellera azul es muy bella y sedosa y tus ojos expresan tantas cosas, pero ahora lo que siento, es que a tu compañera le tendrás que pedir disculpas.

-Si mamá eso lo haré, cambiare mi actitud con ella.

-Esa es mi pequeña Amy que adoro y quiero.

Así madre e hija se dan un cariñoso abrazo.

º º º

**Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba en sus clases de piano:**

-Pon atención jovencita, así no podemos avanzar.

-No se, no me encuentro de humor para tocarlo. El joven entiende y la abraza de forma cariñosa.

-¿Qué te pasa mi niña?

-Sabes Andrew ¿te parece soy cruel?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Contesta por favor

-No mi niña eres una persona muy dulce y tierna con migo así eres y eso me encanta de ti mi querida Lita te amo por como eres. Pero en la escuela no se como te comportas, solo espero no seas lo que me acabas de preguntar eso me defraudaría de ti, porque si solo eres así con tu familia y con migo y con otras personas eres diferente es porque serías una persona falsa que aun no encuentra su lugar, se que se oye mal, pero es la verdad.

Así el la besa cariñosamente en los labios pero de un de repente el siente unas lagrimas resbalar de la cara de Lita.

-Mi niña ¿Qué te pasa? Y le limpia las lágrimas con mucha ternura.

-Andrew soy eso una hipócrita. Te amo tanto, pero no quiero seguir siendo falsa con tigo y otras personas aunque eso significa que tu me dejes de amar, pero esa sería mi lección por haber actuado de esa manera

El queda con cara de no comprender lo que ella. Y comienza a decirle lo sucedido.

-He tratado a una compañera de clase muy mal, la e humillado burlado de ella y diciéndole cosas por ser pobre. Y aun así ella, nos protegió de unos delincuentes y salio dañada, y yo con esto no fui capaz de ver como estaba me sentía mal por haber hecho tantas cosas malas y no supe como pedirle una disculpa.

-Lita

Esto si era grave para que Andrew la llamara así nada más Lita y muy en seco.

-Veo que te he decepcionado, lo mejor es que creo que por un tiempo no tome la clase de piano o cambie de profesor. En eso ella se levanta y esta a punto de salir pero Andrew alcanza a volver a cerrar la puerta.

-Lita has hecho muy mal, pero aun así te amo solo espero que pidas disculpas y te comportes con ella de la manera que eres con tu familia y con migo. Así el la abraza y la besa

**En ese instante las tres al mismo tiempo dicen lo mismo en vos alta**

"_**le pediré disculpas solo espero, que ella las acepte"**_

º º º

Así como habían quedado Mina había ido con Serena para irse juntas a la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela pudieron ver muy bien que las chicas se encontraban en la entrada, pareciera que las estaban esperando.

-Solo espero que no quieran dar problemas, no vengo de humor, para soportarlas.

Mina quedo un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Serena.

-Si yo también eso espero. Ya casi cuando llegaron a la entrada.

-Serena queremos hablar con tigo te esperamos en el auditorio a las 10:00 a.m. Dice Rey muy autoritariamente. Y se retiran las tres del lugar.

-Que tendrán en mente ahora estas, dice Mina con fastidio.

-No lo se pero lo sabremos a esa hora.

-Pero… ¿No pensarás ir? No sabes lo que te querrán hacer.

-No importa pero, ya me tiene harta de su actitud, es tiempo que si quieren que yo también sea mala con ellas así será.

De nueva cuenta, Quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo, el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla no creyó que ella hiciera algo en contra de las demás, pero si, ya no pensaba dejarse de ellas, apoyaría su desición.

º º º

Las clases pasaban de forma tranquila así se hicieron las diez de la mañana:

-Quieres acompañarme Mina.

-Claro de eso no lo dudes

De forma misteriosa, en mi exterior yo mostraba una cara de seguridad ante Mina y las demás, ya no dejaría que de nuevo me pisotearán como ellas querían, pero aun así en mi interior tenía un miedo indescriptible ya que no sabía que era lo que ahora me habían preparado.

Al entrar al auditorio Mina y yo quedamos sorprendidas ya que estaba totalmente lleno, en el escenario se encontraban Rey, Amy y Lita y a un lado de ellas se encontraba el director de la preparatoria.

-Señorita Tsukino, quisiera que pasará con nosotros por favor, suba. Mientras tanto a Mina le habían preparado un lugar enfrente del escenario.

Así me fui directamente a donde estaban y la primera en hablar fue Rey.

-Compañeros ante ustedes y mi compañera Serena, Mina, Amy y Lita quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por mi comportamiento infantil y cruel ante ellas de igual modo se que lo que e hecho en esta institución a sido la incorrecta es por eso que e pedido mi baja de esta misma por que no se llevar el honor y la lealtad ante la escuela y mis compañeros,

Es por eso que e hecho todo esto reconocer a una verdadera estudiante con principios y valores cosas que a mí me hacen falta así ella se retira y se sienta. En ese instante todas quedaron sorprendidas de la actitud de Rey, era una nueva cara que nadie conocía, en ese instante Serena le pareció espectacular la idea de que llegarán a ser muy buenas amigas

Así Rey termina de hablar y comienza hablar Amy

-Yo también te pido disculpas Serena, espero que me des una oportunidad y gracias por salvarnos en verdad te estoy muy agradecida. Después continúa Lita.

-Siento que yo soy la pobre, porque no supe como comportarme y es cierto lo que dijiste, en mi caso pienso que las personas como yo no tenemos modales y educación y eso que estudiamos en las mejores escuelas de esta ciudad, en verdad los siento.

Así Lita y Amy se sientan en su lugar junto con Rey, entonces todas Amy toma la mano de Rey y la de Lita, Rey fue la más sorprendida ante el acto de Amy, ahora es el director quien toma la palabra

-Señorita Tsukino recibirá este reconocimiento aparte de eso, tu beca a aumentado, se que sus notas son suficientes para poder entrar a cualquier universidad pero aun así ahora por recomendación de nosotros usted entrará a la que quiera y de nuevo con una beca total de solo pagar su transporte y alojamiento. Todo lo demás esta cubierto.

En verdad no lo podía creer, estaban cumpliendo mi sueño de poder entrar a la universidad que yo quisiera me sentía feliz por la noticia. Así todos comenzaron aplaudir ya que todos quedaron sorprendidos por al actitud de todas y sobre todo la de Serena, creo que para todos ella había sido un ejemplo, todos los grupos estaban emocionados de poder convivir con una persona que a pesar de todo era fuerte y de muy buenos sentimientos.

-Muy bien Se puede retirar jóvenes. Fueron las palabras de director y todas comenzaron a retirarse

Varios jóvenes se acercaban a Serena para saludarla.

-Serena veo que te has recuperado rápidamente me da mucho gusto.

-Gracias les agradezco, por preguntar por mi salud.

Mientras ella platicaba Mina estaba contenta por su amiga ahora, de aquí en adelante todo sería distinto, ella pudo observar como las otras tres chicas se retiraban del lugar.

-Rey ¿Por qué nos, nos dijistes que habías pedido tu baja?

-No lo creí conveniente, puede ver como las trate a ustedes, es mejor que me vaya y comience de nuevo a otra escuela. Eso es lo mejor.

-Pero yo te considero mi amiga, lo dice Amy.

-Como puedes considérame eso, si no las apoye cuando ustedes me necesitaban, ya ves de Mina aquel día nadie se entero porque llego tarde.

-Deja de tenerte lastima, todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, para poder cambiar y poder dar ahora, lo mejor de nostras con nuestras familias y amigos. Dice Lita de manera comprensiva, era el poco tiempo de amistad pero quería saber sobre su vida compartir las penas y momentos de felicidad a lado de todas ellas.

Mientras tanto una joven veía la escena a unos cuantos pasos, escucho la conversación de estas y poco a poco se fue acercando hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Eso es cierto, ahora puede ser el comienzo de todo, para todas, puede ser que para unas sea más fácil que para otras, mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Las tres quedaron sorprendidas por la interrupción en su platica, pero después pude ver una sonrisa en su cara, mientras tanto aun Rey, seguía con su cara de inexpresividad y con la mirada perdida.

-No no quiero sufrir de nuevo por un abandono, no quiero y comenzó a llorar, nosotras no comprendíamos sus palabras de porque dijo eso, pero en ese instante reaccione dándole un abrazo y cosa que ella correspondió.

-Gracias Serena

-Estaré aquí y todas nosotras para cuando nos necesites. La última en llegar fue Mina pero aun así ella de igual modo estaría de acuerdo en comenzar nuestra amistad desde cero.

-así es Rey estaremos con tigo para lo que nos necesites. Dijeron las tres chicas restantes con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Poco a poco íbamos creciendo en nuestra amistad, para algunas fue más fácil adaptarse y tener una amistada verdadera, Rey era la que estaba tomando más tiempo para confiar en nosotras y poder demostrarse como es. Pero aun así las demás aun se mostraban un poco solitarias, pero sabía bien que todo esto tomaría su respectivo tiempo.

Continuara….

Si quieren un adelante en la segunda parte aparecerá Seiya, igual el prometido de Mina la vida de mas personajes que darán un sentido ya cuando aparezca la época actual y yo creo que habrá un tercera continuación ya que aun faltan unas cositas o si quieren me dicen y en el siguiente Cáp. Pondré, lo que falta de la tercera parte aunque será un poco más largo el Cáp.

Y gracias a mis amigas que me han estado apoyando en verdad se los agradezco:

caroone: en verdad que te quiero tanto carolina, en verdad te agradezco que me estés apoyando en mis historias, y por ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Y gracias por haberme ayudado en la duda que tenía.

Nyan Nyanko: gracias eres muy linda y que bueno que te gusta mi historia eso en verdad me agrada mucho de igual manera espero que pronto coincidamos cuando te conectes y poder platicar ok, cuídate mucho y te mando saludos.

Elsa Rosales García: Como digo y siempre diré, cada ves que leo tu comentario en verdad me animas mucho más en seguir escribiendo, de igual modo gracias por haberme ayudado en resolver mi duda que tenía, bueno espero pronto seguirnos leyendo ok.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: en este capitulo aparecen cuando eran niños los Kou, en el siguiente hablare sobre ellos en la época cuando de recien se fueron de casa, para seguir estudiando pero yo pienso que otro dos mas o como dije si quieren que adelante y el siguiente Cáp. Este mas largo ya para que aparezcan ahora si la época actual, así lo haré solo espero que me digan que es lo que quieren y claro yo también ya los quiero poner en escena :) gracias por apoyarme y espero este Cáp. Te agrade, cuídate y besos.

Bueno las dejo y espero sus comentarios ¡Estamos!

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	5. Cap 05 Vidas II Parte

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

De nuevo traigo la continuación de igual, forma como estoy actualizando más rápido es por eso que la continuación no es la misma pero si, no les gusta de este modo solo díganmelo y arreglaré eso estamos. Por cierto son 4 partes de vidas ahora ya son dos, así que solo faltan otros dos y ahora si vida actual y si me dejan muchos pero muchos comentarios subiré el otro mas rápido :P eso no es cierto, pero lo que si espero son sus comentarios OK cuídense y besos.

De igual manera espero que hayan pasado un maravilloso día del amor y la amistad.

**05 VIDAS (II PARTE)**

Mina había ido a reunirse con su prometido a ella no le gustaba para nada que sus padres hubieran mandado algo como un matrimonio arreglado. Pero aun así hablaría con el para terminar esa boda absurda.

Ya tenía unos cuantos minutos esperando.

-Pero que se creerá este, que no ha llegado aun. El teléfono móvil comienza a timbrar. El número era desconocido.

-Bueno ¿Quién es?

-Mina soy yo tu prometido.

-Vaya hasta que dignaste hablar, creía que personas como tu eran puntuales en sus citas.

-Lo siento en verdad, tenía muchas ganas de verte aparte de que quiero platicar con tigo de algo muy serio.

-Si después de que manipulaste a mis padres y tuyos para podernos casar ahora que querrás decir cuanto hijos quieres tener con migo.

-Por ahora no creo que este sea el momento de esto y entiendo tu enojo pero es algo que quiero platicar con tigo en persona.

-Pues donde estas que no llegas.

-Aun sigo en Francia.

-Para eso pediste una cita si ya teníamos tiempo que nos, nos veíamos y ahora me dices que aun sigues aya.

-Esto sucedió, mi avión fallo, aparte de que en la escuela no me dieron las vacaciones de una semana, no te pude hablar antes para que no fueras por que las líneas estaban saturadas, en verdad lo siento, perdóname, pero si es posible espero que en las vacaciones largas pueda estar a tu lado y platicar bien con tigo.

-Esta bien, esperare tus llamadas.

-Gracias te quiero mucho y cuelgan.

-Vaya pero que le pasa a mi dizque prometido. Es un creído cree que lo estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos o que. Lo mejor será que vaya con las chicas lo bueno de todo que al final no me perderé la comida en casa de Rey. Y se va con dirección con sus amigas

º º º

**En Francia:**

**-(**Nuestra primera cita y la e dejado plantada y hace años que no la veo, en verdad extraño estar a su lado, en verdad que eso me deprime y tanto que la amo, pero se muy bien que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, si no coraje por lo de nuestro matrimonio). Y llega a su departamento.

-Vaya pero si es el prometido, y que paso con tu linda noviecita o más viendo dicho prometida. En verdad que me das flojera a tan corta edad y ya con tus cosas de futura boda.

-Yaka, no digas esas cosas.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así? Kuzo.

-Pero Yaka desde niños nos dijimos así.

-Pero a mí no me gusta¿no crees que ya estamos grandecitos para eso?

-Vamos Yaka, solo tenemos 15 años, tu crees que ya somos adultos, hay que vivir la vida,

-Si tanto como tu, que ya estas comprometido verdad.

-Vamos Yaka deja de molestarme. Y los dos comienzan a reír.

-Por cierto ya vistes a la nueva cocinera que nos enviaron. Esta muy buena

-Yaka tu sabes bien que para la única que tengo ojos es para Mina, ella es la única.

-Tú te lo pierdes en verdad que esta buenísima, aparte yo me divertiré con ella un rato.

-Debería cambiar tu forma de ser ¿no crees?

-Claro que no, en diferencia de ti yo si vivo mi vida tal como es, aparte Alondra no se me escapa viva.

-Tu sabes lo que haces, nada más después no me metas en tus líos de faldas he, eso es lo que se me hace mas raro a pesar de ser tan diferentes en nuestra forma de actuar somos muy buenos amigos.

-En eso tienes razón, lo bueno es que no la llevamos también y espero que eso nunca cambie "Amigo Kuso "

-Yo también Yaka, así los dos se quedan pensativos pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

**En Tokio**

-Mmm, que rico huele ese pastel de fresas Lita. Decían las chicas que ya lo esperaban con ansias.

-Ya nada más falta la decoración y podremos comérnoslo.

-¿Cómo creen que le este yendo a Mina en su cita? Decía Amy curiosa.

-Esperemos que bien y que su prometido no sea un manipulador de lo peor aparte de lo que me contó cuando eran niños se conocieron pero el se fue a Francia a estudiar verdad. Dice Serena

-Si se conocieron desde pequeños, pero el se fue a muy corta edad. A mi me toco conocerlo pero solo de vista, a decir verdad cada ves que lo veía, siempre andaba detrás de Mina.

-Apoco Lita eso no me contó Mina.

-Si era divertido, desde muy pequeño se intereso en el, pera ya conoces a Mina a ella nunca le gusto, solo lo quería como amigo de juegos y nada más.

Y todas comienzan a reír, solo una chica de cabellera negra observaba por la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa Rey? Dicen todas.

-No es nada, chicas

-Vamos dinos la verdad, dice Serena

-Lo que pasa es que Francia no me gusta para nada, espero nunca conocerlo, Serena

-Pero por que dices eso. Dice Amy

-No lo se.

-Claro que lo sabes, dice Lita en tono preocupado.

En ese instante Rey comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Rey? Dice Amy también queriendo llorar.

-Allá es donde mis padres se fueron y me abandonaron hace siete años y aun no se nada de ellos.

Todas quedaron paralizadas al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. En ese momento todas van y abrazan a Rey

-No te preocupes confía en nosotras, nunca haremos eso. Ese día dormirían en casa de ella.

º º º

**En Berlín un joven se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y disfrutando su juventud al máximo**

Esta preparatoria era una de las más reconocidas y prestigiosa de Berlín, todos los jóvenes se llamaban por sus apellidos. Este joven el cual se divierte sin limitantes, jugado con varias chicas a las cuales solo utiliza y después la deja, pero el decidió tomar su vida en grande importándole nada y queriendo conseguir el respeto de una persona.

**Flash Back**

-Aran, te dije desde un principio que no me gustabas, aún así tú quisiste que pasáramos un buen rato en esta fiesta, así que yo no te debo ninguna explicación.

-Eres cruel Kou, en verdad que eso eres, sabías bien lo que yo siento por ti.

-Ese es tu problema yo te dije muy bien lo que te ofrecía, en esa fiesta, solo un rato de diversión.

-Te odio no te volveré a hablar.

-Solo espero que cumplas tu palabra y así lo hagas.

La joven esta a punto de darle una cachetada, pero este se lo impide.

-Es mejor que te vayas.

Así esta se marcha con el corazón destrozados, este joven a olvidado su verdadero ser, sus sentimientos, solo quiere ser aceptado por aquella persona, siguió su recomendación de que estudiar lo que el le indico, solo por agradarle.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Kou apenas entrantes a esta escuela y ya eres uno de los jóvenes mas asediados por las mujeres

-Claro que no Yumo, eso no es cierto solo me gusta divertirme en grande.

-No seas modesto Kou aparte yo e visto como te has divertido con muchas chicas y eso que solo tienes dos meses aquí, por cierto ahora en la casa de Miza, habrá fiesta y no sabes lo que me dijo.

-A Miza es muy atractiva. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nos invito a su fiesta y por cierto me dijo que fueras con migo, que porque quiere darte un regalito porque la traes loca de amor por ti pero...

-Que puso de Pero… he.

-Vaya eres muy observador Kousito,

-Claro que si, uno tiene que ser malicioso con las mujeres.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, bueno pues… Me dijo eso fue secreto que eso no te lo dijera, pero aun así te lo diré.

-Dime no des tantos rodeos.

-Me dijo que ella, quiere una relación estable con tigo, que quiera quitarte la fama de Don Juan que tienes.

-Vaya pero que presuntuosa es.

-Crees que te lo quitara amigo.

-Claro que no, va a ser igual como con todas, en estos dos meses pasados solo es diversión.

-Ese es mi gallo. Así los dos comienzan a reír.

Las clases se fueron rápidamente nuestros dos jóvenes están mas que dispuestos a ir a esa fiesta, para poder estar con bellas mujeres y divertirse en grande.

º º º

**En la Fiesta**

-Vaya hay mucha gente por aquí¿no lo crees Yumo?

-Sí así es y sobre todo estas bellas chicas de nuestra preparatoria, pero mira nada mas ahí viene Miza.

De una manera muy coqueta se acerca a el y le da un beso fugas en los labios.

-Hola Miza.

-Hola joven Kou y Yumo.

-Vaya hasta que te das cuenta que estoy aquí.

-Vamos no seas exagerado Yumo.

-los invito a que pasen con migo y tomemos una copa¿les parece?

-Claro nos encantaría. Así la chica se va tomada del brazo de el y el otro de lado de ella. Y llegan hasta donde esta la barra.

-¿Por cierto Yumo, te e conseguido a una buena amiga mía para que los dos se diviertan.

-Pero que considerada en verdad gracias.

-Mira es Marina.

-Mucho gusto Marina

-Igual Yumo.

-Y que le parece si todos nos vamos a al pista de baile, porque a eso venimos a divertirnos y bailar, así todos se dispusieron a ir la pista, ya habían pasado varías horas, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban muy tomados pero, mientras fuera diversión todo estaba bien.

-Miza creo que han convertido tu fiesta y casa en un hotel.

-Vamos por eso no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo todos se divierten¿no crees?

-Pero mira nada más aya esta Yumo y Marina y están muy acaramelados.

-Acaramelados por favor Kou, están casi haciendo el amor en la sala enfrente de todos, pero eso no me importa, ahora mismo quiero darte mi regalo, si te dijo Yumo ¿verdad¿Qué te tenía un regalo para ti?

-Si y lo e estado esperando desde que llegue.

-Muy bien entonces vamos hacia la habitación principal.

Así los dos van rumbo hacía la habitación ya casi cayéndose de borrachos. Al llegar la chica se lanza sobre los brazos de el y comienza a besarlo de una manera muy apasionada.

-Miza y mi regalo.

-Acaso no te das cuenta ¿Cuál es el regalo¿Yo tontito? Quiero que seas solo mío de nadie más, quiero darte la prueba de amor mas grande, darte mi virginidad, se que a lo mejor esta no es tu primera ves pero quiero, que tu seas el primero en mí. Así los dos siguen rumbo a la cama los dos dejándose llevar por el deseo y la pasión, lentamente el le esta quitando la ropa a ella cosa que a ella le excita aun más. Antes de quitarle el vestido.

-Seiya te amo, en esto momento yo quiero que seas el primero en mi vida y para siempre.

Esas palabras hicieron resonar en su interior después de dos meses escuchaba de nuevo su nombre, en ese instante recordó muchas cosas de su infancia del amor que no tuvo de sus padres y que si de su nana, la que para el era su mamá su única y verdadera, que solo con ella era tal y como el quería, siempre demostrando sus sentimientos, ahora solo veía una persona vacía que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas algo que para el eran importantes, que no quiere ser igual que su padre, que el quiere elegir su camino, pero sobre todo no quiere perder su castidad solo por diversión y menos si una persona que hace unos instantes acababa de decir que lo amaba y que quería que el fuera el primero, en verdad ya no quería seguir lastimando a nadie, ni el mismo porque el solo se estaba defraudando. Eso fue su limite de el.

En ese momento Seiya se separa de la joven.

-Seiya ¿Que pasa?

-Lo siento Ariana, no puedo jugar con tus sentimientos de esta forma, lo siento.

-Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo Seiya? Yo te amo.

-Lo se, pero en mi no existe un sentimiento igual que el tuyo, no quiero lastimarte.

-Eres un tonto ¿Por qué dejaste que las cosas llegarán hasta aquí? Si no me amas.

-Porque para mí, solo… era…

-Dilo de una buena ves.

-Solo diversión…. No creí que tú estabas enamorada de mi, ahora me doy cuenta del gran error que e cometido con tigo y muchas mas, me he defraudado yo mismo.

-Eres un imbecil quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

-Se que es lo mejor, espero que con quien sea tu primera ves te ama tanto, como lo has demostrado en este momento.

En ese instante Seiya se cambio y se retiro del lugar, al salir regreso a su realidad, este era un mundo el cual odiaba, ya que este era el comportamiento de su hermano menor y ahora el, había jugado con los sentimientos de unas bellas jóvenes que no tenían la culpa.

-(Porque, me comporte de una manera tan ruin, y eso lo se muy bien, solo era para tener el apoyo de mi padre que nunca lo e tenido, quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, para ser el hijo que tanto a querido, es por eso que hice lo que hacía Yaten para ver si el me respetaba tanto como a el, quería ser un orgullo para el, pero ahora me doy cuenta que este no soy yo y que este no es el camino para eso). En ese instante llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Taiki.

-Taiki ¿eres tú?

-Seiya que son estas horas de llamar. Aparte que tienes te oyes muy preocupado.

-Quisiera hablar con tigo en persona, si no tienes ningún problema.

-Claro que no Seiya, si gustas toma ahora mismo el primer vuelo.

-Eso haré, gracias

Así Seiya arregla lo más rápidamente posible su maleta y se va directo hacía Inglaterra.

En el aeropuerto ya lo estaba esperando Taiki. Seiya traía una cara de deprimido.

-Puedo ver en tu cara que algo a pasado.

-Así, pero quiero llegar lo más rápidamente posible a tu casa.

-Si esta bien vamonos.

Así los dos llegan a la casa de Taiki, el vivía en una pequeña mansión.

En el momento que los dos entraron Seiya derramo unas lágrimas y Taiki lo pudo notar muy bien. Pero Seiya se las limpio rápidamente

-Todo este tiempo me e portado como un canaya antes las mujeres Taiki, las e utilizado, y dañado en sus sentimientos algo en lo cual…

-En lo cual tu tanto te fijabas en las personas, que no solo veías su físico, fortuna o lo que ella representaba, si no en sus sentimientos en lo que llevaba en el alma.

-Si sabía que algo te estaba pasando desde muy pequeños tu y yo hemos sido unidos, a pesar de todo y en estos dos meses no me habías hablado para nada, sabía que algo te estaba pasando, solo quería que tu me lo contarás no quería, entrometerme en tus cosas.

-En verdad me duele todo lo que hice, solo quiero olvidarlo y empezar de nuevo.

-Si dices eso en verdad es bueno, ya que te has dado cuenta en poco tiempo, no han pasado años, así que si gustas antes de que te fueras a Berlín te dije que aquí estaba la carrera que nuestro padre te impuso así para los dos hacernos compañía, pero… tu elegiste estudiar, aya y quise respetar eso, ya no quería ser una persona mas que impusiera algo en tu vida.

-Eso me gustaría mucho, venirme a estudiar aquí. Y gracias por comprenderme

-Solo recuerda que debes de hacer algo por lo que hiciste, ya sabes en lo que pueda ayudarte para eso, soy tu hermano mayor

-Sí lo se de eso no hay duda y gracias por tu apoyo.

Así Seiya hace su transferencia de papeles y se va a vivir con su hermano a Inglaterra. El se sentía mejor de hacer un cambio en su vida.

Todos en la institución de Seiya se enteraron que el se iba de ahí.

-Hola Arón Yumo.

-Me entere Seiya que te vas de este lugar ¿Por qué?

-Así es, me voy porque este no es mi lugar no es mi entorno.

-Pero si no la hemos pasado muy bien¿no crees?

-No Arón, es lo mejor para mí.

-Vaya ya veo, si eso es lo que quieres, que se le va hacer, solo espero volverte a ver. Y que de nuevo nos divirtamos mucho

-Claro, pero esta ves de forma más saludable. Así el se retira

Antes de irse fue a buscar a, Ariana.

-Hola Ariana.

-Seiya…

-No necesitas que me digas nada, ya se que te vas a ir y sabes en ese instante me sentí mal, pero ahora pude ver que en verdad tenías razón. Aun así te amo y espero que algún día de nuevo nos encontremos.

-Gracias, así el de la un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar. Ahora su nueva vida sería en Inglaterra.

**En la Mansión Kou**

**-**Dime Logan¿Qué tanto han hecho mis hijos en esté corto tiempo que están viviendo solos?

-Su hijo Yaten, va bien en la escuela, hasta ahora no a tenido ningún amorío con alguna señorita.

-Vaya es un milagro. Pero de todos modos, espero ese hijo del cual me siento tan orgulloso nunca cambie.

-Su hijo Seiya en cambio, se ha transferido hacia Inglaterra con Taiki

-¿Por qué se cambio?

-Su vida de libertinaje no le gusto mucho señor, es por eso que quiso cambiar de ambiente y se fue a vivir para aya.

-Vaya ese hijo es una vergüenza, quería llamar mi atención pues ya lo hizo. Logan por favor arregla todo, para salir en el Jet Privado

-Muy bien señor Kou ahora mismo veré eso, compermiso.

-Espera. ¿Qué paso con mi hijo Taiki?

-Su hijo Taiki, igual que siempre en sus estudios y el mejor de la clase, de igual manera sigue con su novia.

-Vaya, muy bien, entonces estaré esperando su respuesta.

-Muy bien en cuanto lo tenga, le llamare.

-Perfecto

-Así Logan arreglara los asuntos del señor Kou en ese momento entra Elena.

-¿Qué noticias te trajo de nuestros hijo cariño?

-Toda esta bien amor, el único problema es Seiya.

-Ahora que hizo Seiya.

-Tu hijo el muy cobarde dejo su institución ha llamado mi atención y voy a verlo.

-Eso me parece muy bien, debe aprender a tomar las responsabilidades de sus actos, ese hijo nuestro solo nos trae problemas.

-En eso tienes razón.

Habían pasado ya unas horas.

-Señor Kou ya esta todo preparado.

-Muy bien ahora mismo voy para aya.

º º º

**En Inglaterra:**

-Todo esto me sentará muy bien. Y por cierto dime como vas con Eri.

-Nuestra relación va bien, ya ves ya llevamos cuatro años de novios.

-Vaya Taiki, llevas mucho y ella es la mujer de tu vida.

-Eso no lo se, la quiero pero los dos nos concentramos tanto en nuestros estudios, trabajamos junto pero aun así siento que hace falta algo entre nosotros.

-Vaya que cosas.

En eso suena el timbre y Taiki es quien abre la puerta.

-Papá

-Hola Taiki

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que las preguntas las hago. Y pasa hacia la casa y puede ver a Seiya sentado en la sala.

Ante esto Taiki se queda callado.

-Seiya.

-Padre, se queda sorprendido por la visita de el.

-Taiki déjanos solos necesito hablar a solas con el.

-Esta bien así, el se retira y los deja solos.

-Me entere de que huiste de las mujeres. Y en ese instante le da una bofetada.

-¡¡¡¡¡ que ¡!!!!, el solo queda sorprendido,

-Así como lo oyes, nunca creí sentirme avergonzado de un hijo mío que lleva sangre Kou. Eres un tonto.

-Sabes lo que se, es que ya no me interesa tener tu respeto, desde pequeño soñé con eso, pero ahora que dices que huí de las mujeres, no importa porque ahora se que no necesito tu respeto, estudio lo que tu elegiste para mí, pero eso ya no importa después haré lo que yo quiera, me e quitado las vendas de los ojos, pero e aprendido por la mala y lastimando gente.

-No seas Idiota Seiya, en verdad que si no fueras mi hijo, te dejará sin herencia. Para que ya no me dieras problemas.

-Pues si quieres hazlo ahora, para mí sería ­un gran peso de encima sin un apellido, en la cual sacrifique mis sueños.

-Sabes eso no importa, así que lo mejor será que esta ves no hagas tus tonterías y después quieras volver a huir, y de igual modo nunca tendrás mi aceptación.

-Sabes eso ya no me importa.

-Lo único que te dejo claro, no quiero que le estés estorbando a Taiki. Me voy Hijo me avergüenzas en verdad se retira y lo dice de tono sarcástico.

-Estas bien Seiya.

-Si, Taiki

-Nuestro padre es una persona, que quiere controlar nuestra vida, pero lo que mas siento de el, que es a ti a quien presiona mas, de nosotros dos, en verdad lo siento, a ti a sido el único que impuso una carrera que estudiar. En verdad me siento impotente en no poder hacer nada por ti.

-No te preocupes, estudio lo que quiere mi padre, que junto con Yaten llevemos el despacho, pero aún así e seguido estudiando música algo que me gusta mucho.

-Si recuerdo cuando eras niño con todo estabas tocando, con los vasos, las cucharas, todo lo que te llegaba a las manos lo tocabas.

-Sabes lo bueno es que me metieron a estudiar piano y violín en verdad es música clásica pero aun así me siento bien al saberlos tocar pero… ahora mi sueño es saber mas sobre la música en verdad la amo, así que no del todo mi educación a sido mala

Los dos comienzan a reír.

Continuara……

En verdad les agradezco su apoyo me hacen muy feliz de saber que les gusta esta historia, porque para mi, de las historias que tengo esta es la que mas me gusta de las tres, bueno ahora si: hay disculpen si no puedo darles las gracias mas extendidas, porque tengo un hermano que casi no me deja agarrar la computadora es un fastidio. en el siguiente se los agradecere como es devido esta bien.

Taiyou kou:

Elsa Rosales García

caroone:

KIRA MOON XKARLATA:

Kimi o ai shiteru

Con Cariño:

_Nileve Kou_


	6. Cap 06 Vidas III parte

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Muy bien mis bellas lectoras, ahora les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, ahora quedo un poco más largo, pero aun así espero que les guste mucho y ya solo uno más y tiempo actual en verdad, gracias por su paciencia y ya se verán por primera ves la pareja principal de esta historia y de igual modo las demás. Espero sus comentarios ok.

Muy bien a leer:

**06. VIDAS (III PARTE)**

Seiya, pensaba en su vida en realidad nunca había tenido unos padres comprensivos y amorosos, su vida había sido dolorosa por su parte su padre siempre imponiendo como comportarse, en verdad eso era cierto su padre fue más estricto con el pero porque. Eso era algo que no comprendía. Hacia solo dos meses que había dejado su casa pero la persona que mas extrañaba era a Luna.

-(Luna te extraño tanto, te llamaré ya tengo tiempo que no charlo con tigo). En ese instante toma el teléfono y la llama.

-Mansión Kou.

-Hola, me podría pasar a Luna por favor.

-Seiya eres tu, que piensas, te dije muy bien que no debías tratar a la servidumbre con familiaridad, Cuelga Serena, lo dice de una forma muy irritada la señora Elena.

-Si señora.

-No no cuelgues por favor, comunícame con Luna.

-Seiya, te esta hablando tu madre, no seas grosero.

-Madre necesito algo de la casa que se me olvido e imagino que tu con tu vida ocupada, no harías un trabajo de servidumbre no es cierto. Madre.

-Si es en eso caso, comunícalo Serena.

-Si señora eso haré.

-Siento mucho la pelea que has escuchado.

-No se preocupe ahora mismo le paso a Luna.

Así Serena se dirige hacia donde esta ella.

-Luna es Seiya.

-Mi niño, pásamelo, en ese instante la cara de luna irradiaba una felicidad enorme

-Seiya ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien mamá. ¿Y tu? (En verdad estaba muy triste, pero no quería hacerla sufrir solo quería platicar con ella)

Luna quedo en silencio por unos momentos

-Vamos, esa no era mi intención hacerte llorar ¿Por qué se muy bien que cada ves que te llamo así lloras de felicidad?

-No claro que no mi niño.

-Por cierto puedo ver que ya tienes ayudante verdad.

-Así Serena, es muy linda.

-En verdad me da mucho gusto, porque el trabajo de la casa es muy pesado para ti sola, hasta que a mis padres se les prende el foco y hacen algo bueno por ti

-Seiya no digas eso, en verdad me siento feliz de escucharte.

-Por cierto, ya no estoy estudiando en Berlín, estoy en Inglaterra con Taiki.

-Ya veo, ya no quisiste estar solo verdad, en Berlín.

-Así es me sentía solo, y dije que mejor lugar que con Taiki.

-Que bueno me siento más tranquila al saber que estas a su lado y se hacen compañía.

-Bueno te dejo esta bien tengo que ver unas cosas de la escuela.

-Cuídate mucho, Seiya y salúdame a Taiki.

-Esta bien eso haré, mamá.

Así los dos cuelgan.

-Serena estoy feliz, me llamo Seiya.

-Que bueno Luna, en verdad me alegro por ti.

-Sabes se alegro tanto de que ya tuviera una ayudante.

-Vaya se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Si lo quiero tanto.

-Luna necesito que me ayudes con mis maletas, mañana salgo con mi esposo.

-Si señora ahora mismo lo hago.

Así ella se va arreglar eso.

-Serena necesito que tú vayas y me compres esta medicina a la farmacia.

-Muy bien señora.

El día había sido muy pesado, ya que la señora Elena no las dejaba por un momento a las dos.

-Muy Bien Luna, ya sabes que hacer.

-Si señora. En ese instante se van.

-Que exigente es la señora en verdad me agota.

-Si te entiendo Luna

-Lo bueno es que mañana descansas Serena y te toca tu paga

-Si luna mañana descanso. Ya lo estaba esperando y si me toca mi paga.

-¿Te vas a ir con tu amigas?

-No ahora no, voy a visitar a mis hermanos.

-A vas a ir, con ellos. ¡Que bien!

-Si ya los extrañaba, tengo mucho que nos los veo.

-Muy bien ya es hora de irnos a dormir, y mira te doy tu dinero desde horita, para que si quieres te vayas desde temprano.

-Gracias en verdad Luna eres un Sol.

Y las dos comienzan a reír. Así se hace de mañana Serena tomara el consejo de ella para irse temprano en la entrada estaba una limosina.

-Hola Serena ¡Buenos días!

-Rey ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que hago aquí? Verdad chicas.

-Así es dicen todas. Cosa que hace que Serena se sorprenda.

-No seas tontita Serena, ahora es tu día de descanso y quisimos que no la pasáramos todas juntas. Dice Mina muy emocionada.

-Pero… chicas es… que…

-Nada de peros, es hora de irnos.

Así entre todas casi la suben a la fuerza.

-Es verdad chicas ahora quede de ir con mis hermanos.

-Entonces te acompañaremos. Si dinos que si Serena. Dicen todas

-Esta bien, si eso quieren.

Así todas se van muy contentas directo hacia el apartamento de sus hermanos.

-Serena dinos tus hermanos están guapos. Dice Lita muy emocionada.

-Lita no seas, volada tu ya tienes a Andrew.

-Vamos Rey, no seas aguafiestas, ahora este día es solo de chicas, pero saben bien que bromeo yo solo tengo ojos para mi querido Andrew.

-No puede ser ya tan pronto estará Lita en la nubes solo escuchar el nombre de el se va hacia el cielo.

-Vamos Mina, no seas así.

-Es que es la verdad.

-¿y tu Amy no estas interesada en saber como son?

-Claro que sí Serena. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Pues mira son 4, uno se llama Karín, Alonso y Shuuri. Pero mi otro hermano es mas tranquilo pero muy tierno.

-Vaya ya veo. Esperemos que nosotras tres congeniemos con alguno de ellos.

-Pues verán a eso le ayo un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Por qué Serena? Dice Mina un poco desanimada.

-Lo que pasa es que tres de ellos ya tienen novia y mi otro hermano, mejor solo dejémosla así. Esta bien.

-Hay pero que malo dicen Mina, Amy y Rey. Sin escuchar lo último que dijo Serena.

-Haber que onda, solo esperemos que no estén con sus novias, en verdad sería padre que llegarán hacer amigos.

-Si eso suena muy bien, pero me hubiera gustado ser tu cuñada Serena.

-Vamos Mina déjate de payasadas.

Así las cinco chicas llegan a su destino. Al llegar la primera en bajarse es Serena y conducirlas hacia la pequeña casa de ellos.

-Que linda es esta casa, muy pintoresca.

-Si verdad mi hermanos la cuidan mucho es una casa que rentan entre los 4.

-¡Que bien igual de luchadores que tu¿Verdad?

-Vamos Amy no es para tanto.

-No claro que si, en verdad te admiro mucho Serena.

-Ya niñas déjense de adulaciones, venimos a conocer chicos guapos que no ¿cuñada? Dice Rey muy sonriente.

-Vaya Rey esa parte de ti no la conocía. Dice Mina en tono de burla. Y hace que Rey se sonroje y todas comienzan a reír. Al llegar a la entrada Serena toca.

-Toc.

-Toc.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo Serena.

-Sere¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-muy bien Karín y tu.

-Muy bien hasta a horita. Vaya veo que vienes acompañada.

-Así es.

-Pero disculpen pasen, que tonto verdad.

Así las 5 chicas pasan a la casa.

-Karín y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Alonso y Shuuri están con sus novias y el otro tu sabes.

-Vaya ya veo que malo. Mira Karín te presento a Amy, Mina, Lita y Rey.

-¡Mucho gusto yo soy Karín!

-Mucho gusto, todas dijeron.

Karín se sentía un poco apenado por estar con tantas chicas, pero poco a poco todos fueron rompiendo el hielo y comenzaron a platicar.

-Y díganme son amigas de Serena por la escuela.

-Así es.

-¿Tu a que te dedicas Karím? Dice Amy

-Estudio por las tardes la preparatoria y por las mañana trabajo de mesero.

-Vaya que bien, dice Mina.

-Y que es lo que quieres estudiar

-Quiero estudiar derecho.

-Un futuro licenciado en derecho eso es emocionante, dice Lita

-Y ustedes chicas ¿Qué quieren estudiar?

-A mi me gustaría estudiar medicina.

-Muy interesante Amy.

-Yo quiero estudiar gastronomía.

-Mmm. Que rico dice Serena.

-Hay hermanita tu siempre igual de glotona y antojadisa.

-Karín y hace cara de puchero.

-Yo todavía no se que quiero estudiar, aun no me decido.

-No te preocupes Mina ya verás que pronto elegirás la carrera adecuada para ti.

-Gracias Serena por decirme eso.

-En realidad yo tampoco no se que es lo quiero hacer de mi vida.

-Sabes Rey, de igual manera no te preocupes aun tienes 3 años para pensarlo, yo estaba igual que tu pero nunca me di por vencido siempre busque ser de los mejores.

-Eres muy lindo, y si luchare por lo que quiero.

-Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será, que dejemos eso y empecemos con la diversión ¡si les parece!

-Si gritan todas con mucha emoción. Así los seis chicos estaban muy divertidos jugando x-box.

-Mina eres una tramposa.

-No seas mentirosa Serena, se una buena perdedora.

-Vaya hermanita, ella esta igual que tu.

-Entonces las dos chicas comienzan a aventarle almohadas en la cara.

En eso Karín le avienta una a Lita y todos comienzan a jugar.

En eso se abre la puerta y entra un joven de cabellera negra, ojos cafés y tes blanca. Las 5 chicas dejan de jugar y una de ellas se queda viendo hasta que el joven entra a su cuarto.

-Lo siento chicas, mi hermano no a estado muy bien desde hace un tiempo

-No hay problema.

-Ahora vengo. Dice Serena y se va hacia el cuarto y comienza a tocar la puerta.

-Abre por favor.

-Serena no tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

-No seas grosero, como cuando éramos niños así que habré.

Entonces el joven abre la puerta y esta entra.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-Serena, me siento mal. Lo dices por

-Sí es por ella. Comienza a llorar y abraza a Serena

-¿Por qué no las has olvidado ya a pasado medio año? Tanto daño que te hizo y aun sigues sufriendo por ella. Por favor no llores me duele mucho verte así

-Es que la amo tanto Serena, ella es mi vida.

-No digas eso, eso no es cierto, en esta vida hay tantas mujeres que no necesitas estar sufriendo por ella.

-No lo se Serena me cuesta tanto olvidarla, es que en verdad la amo.

-Sabes Hay varía chicas en la sala porque no vas a conocerlas.

-Serena no estoy para juegos, mejor vete sí.

-Muy bien si quieres venir con nosotros, te estaremos esperando.

Así la chica se retira y deja al joven en su cuarto.

-Serena todo esta bien.

-Si Karín, los chicos se seguían divirtiendo.

-Chicas como que ya hace un poco de hambre ¿no creen?

-Es muy cierto Mina, todo el día hemos estado aquí y no hemos comido nada. Dice Amy

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar alguna comida? Dice Serena

-Eso suena genial. Dicen todas.

-Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí Rey y Lita mientras terminan su juego, nosotros vamos por la comida. Dice Karin

-Si esta bien nosotras nos quedamos. Dicen las dos

Así las demás se van y solo quedan Lita y Rey.

-Sabes Rey tengo mucha sed, y no tienen agua voy a ir a la tienda que vi. hace unos momento cuando veníamos, si quieres quédate aquí y mientras vas acomodando los platos para cuando lleguen todos comer.

-Esta bien Lita.

Así la chica sale hacia la tienda, mientras tanto ella comienza a bajar los trastes de la alacena, en eso puede escuchar una canción, provenir del cuarto de aquel joven. La melodía era dolorosa ella así lo sentía al escucharla la joven estaba parada enfrente de aquella puerta de donde provenía el sonido. Cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

El joven, Salio tenía ganas de comer algo y cuando ya no escucho ruído creyo que ya se habían ido esas jóvenes y su hermana, se sentía deprimido, con mucha melancolía y sobre todo mucho coraje pero al salir de su puerta, pudo ver a una joven parada enfrente de su puerta de cabellera larga y negra con unos hermosos ojos negros y una piel blanca en verdad era muy bella.

Mientras tanto ella puedo ver al joven de cabellera café, por algún motivo su mirada le pareció encantadora, aun así su rostro mostraba tristeza, ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de mirarse ya que con sola esa mirada se dan una paz que ninguno de los dos entiende, ya que no la sentían desde hace tiempo

-Hola.

-Hola

El joven solo atina a tomar una fruta y regresar a su cuarto. Pero no sin antes.

-Eres una joven con unos hermosos ojos negros.

Este al entrar a su cuarto, el no entiende el porque de esa actitud, que no se supone que esta dolido por aquella, por lo que le hizo pero porque esa chica hizo sentir una paz con tan solo su mirada.

Mientras tanto Rey no puede entender el sentimiento que sintió con solo verlo en eso Lita llega y no entiende el porque su amiga se encuentra parada justo en esa puerta.

-Rey te pasa algo.

-No nada, pero su cara mostraba un sonrojo que lita nunca había visto. En eso llegaron todos los demás así se dispusieron a comer todos platicaban muy contentos, pero mientras Rey se encontraba con una sonrisa en los labios y muy pensativa, cosa que esto lo noto muy bien Serena y estas se preguntaba el porque la actitud de ella, el día ya estaba terminado así que todas se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivas casas. Cuando de repente. El celular de Mina comenzó a sonar.

-Bueno ¿Quién es?

-Mina soy yo.

-A eres tu ¿Qué quieres?

-Mina se que me odias, pero no por eso debes tratarme así.

-Como quieres que te trate.

-Mina quiero platicar con tigo, tengo una conversación pendiente con tigo.

-Yo tengo todo mi tiempo, tu eres el que estas fuera de Tokio no yo.

-Mina hace unas horas llegue a Tokio y lo primero que quiero hacer es platicar con tigo.

-En donde nos vemos.

-Si quieres ahora mismo voy por ti ¿Dónde estas?

Así Mina le da la dirección a su prometido.

-Mina ¿Quién era?

-Era mi prometido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que ¡!!!!!!!!! Dicen todas.

-Así es, dice que vendrá dentro de unos momentos por mí.

-Vaya, lo traes cacheteando las banquetas por ti.

-Serena no te burles de mi, Así es ya tengo varios años que no la veo. Y no digas esas tonterías Serena

Mientras tanto Rey aun seguía con sus sueños y no poniendo mucha atención a sus amigas.

-Así es Mina, esperaremos a ver a tu prometido.

-Enserio, harán eso por mi chicas.

-Claro Mina.

Todas las chicas estaban muy contentas y riendo aun, Mina no quería perder este momento aunque dentro de un rato conocería a su prometido. De repente llego un coche muy lujoso a la entrada de donde estaban las chicas y baja un apuesto chico de cabellera azul cielo y ojos del mismo color y sobre todo muy alto.

El puede ver un grupo de chicas pero sobre todo la primera que vio fue a una chica de cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azul y se acerca hacia ella de una manera muy galante al estar enfrente de ella toma su mano y la besa, cosa que hace que ella se sonroje.

-Mina, veo que te has convertido en una hermosa señorita.

Todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas ante el comentario de el.

-Lo siento señoritas, me tendré que llevar a esta, señorita.

Mina solo atino a seguirlo, en verdad todas estaban sorprendidas por el chico

-Vaya, pero que chico tan guapo, en verdad que no me lo imaginaba de esa manera. Dice Lita con una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy cierto, yo hasta no me niego a casarme con alguien así.

-Amy no digas esas cosas y todas comenzaron a reír.

Mientras tanto en el coche iba un silencio que Mina no creía.

-Mina discúlpame, si voy muy callado ahora cuando lleguemos al lugar que quiero mostrarte platicare todo con tigo, esta bien.

-Si no me queda de otra que puedo hacer yo.

En eso llegaron a un bello edificio el la llevo tomada de la mano, cosa que no renegó ni molesto a Mina. Subieron hasta la azotea. Cuando llegaron el solo siguió hasta llegar donde podía observar el bello espectáculo de las luces de toda la ciudad. Y lo siguió en verdad quedo encantada todo Tokio se veía desde ahí las luces se veían maravillosas

-Sabes Mina este lugar a sido mi favorito, desde siempre cuando vivía aquí con mis padres, todo el tiempo subía me sentía muy feliz de estar aquí

Mina sentía la verdad en las palabras de el.

-Sabes, quería compartir este lugar con tigo. Se que estas disgustada por lo que hicieron nuestros padres, pero sabes en realidad no fue mi culpa que esto pasará.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

**Flash Back**

-Hijo ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien papás, en verdad siento no poder asistir a la casa, e tenido mucho tarea y obligaciones en la escuela.

-Lo sabemos hijo eres muy responsable, es por eso que te queremos tanto y queremos lo mejor para ti.

-Por cierto madre, no as visto a los Aino.

-Claro que si hijo tu sabes la buena relación que llevamos con ellos, hace poco estábamos de crucero con ellos.

-Que bueno que se diviertan y con ellos estaba Mina.

-No hijo ella esta estudiando, no puede dejar la escuela.

-Sabes mi amor, creo que ya se, el porque tantas preguntas de nuestro hijo pos los Aino.

-Si querida, yo también ya se el porque de todo esto.

-Hijo tu estas enamorado de ella verdad.

-La verdad si, la amo mucho es muy especial para mí.

-Sabes ahora que estuvimos en el crucero con ellos estuvimos hablando de eso, con sus papas de la bonita pareja que hicieran los dos juntos y llegamos a una conclusión y ahora que nos dices esto en verdad estamos seguro de esto.

-¿De que papá?

-¿Qué se comprometieran?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que ¡!!!!!! Pero papás eso no es correcto, ella no esta enamorada de mi.

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, hijo eso con el tiempo lograrás que ella se enamore de ti.

-Pero papás.

-No aceptamos nada. Así que mejor, eso es lo que, querías y ya lo tienes, bueno hijo nos tenemos que ir de vuelta, cuídate mucho, así la madre le da un abrazo y se retiran.

-Eso es muy malo pero es algo que arreglare con ella personalmente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

º º º

-En verdad no fue mi intención hacerte daño, y yo solo dije un comentario con mis padres, pero al llegar, tus padres platicaron con los míos y llegaron a ese acuerdo yo solo dije lo que sentía en verdad por ti. Pero se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, por eso solo quería hablar con tigo y terminar esta farsa, eso era lo que quería decirte en persona.

-Sabes Kunzite, puedo ver que eres un chico muy encantador, se que tenemos varios años sin vernos pero sabes me encantaría conocerte mejor, ya que nos conocimos de pequeños pero ahora todo es diferente.

-Lo dices en serio.

-Claro que si.

-Me haces muy feliz Mina.

-No te molesta si te doy un abrazo.

No claro que no.

Así el la abraza de una forma muy cariñosa y se agacha para poder encontrarse con su oído.

-Te amo Mina Aino.

Ante esto el corazón de mina latía rápidamente y empezó a temblar.

-Veo que tienes frío, toma mi chaqueta.

-(En verdad que es encantador, muy cariñosa y tierno Kunzite es todo lo que una chica puede desear.)

Así el la lleva hasta su casa.

Mañana pasaré por ti después de la escuela no aceptare un no, ok Mina. Le dio un beso en la mano de nuevo y solo se despidió con una sonrisa en los labios. En verdad era encantador.

º º º

A la mañana siguiente todas ya esperaban saber que paso con Mina.

-Hay no esta mujer de plano no cambia, es muy impuntual.

-Eso es cierto Rey creo que eso nunca se le quitará, Serena y Lita de igual modo están muy desesperada de que saber que paso, cuando de pronto en la entrada de la preparatoria pudieron ver el automóvil de Mina.

-Mina dinos que paso. Dice Rey

-Si dinos. Dice Amy

-Dinos, Porfis, dice Serena.

-Mina empieza hablar o si no todas te daremos un castigo que nunca olvidarás.

-Vamos chicas no sean impacientes. En verdad que es encantador.

-En serio Mina. Que felicidad me da por ti. Dice Serena muy emocionada.

-Hay Mina que envidia me das, es tan guapo.

-Vamos Amy, no digas eso.

-Es que es la verdad, yo quiero conocer al chico de mis sueños.

Todas miran con mucha emoción a Amy y piensan lo mismo. En ese instante se van Amy, Lita y Mina a comprar una merienda.

-Rey.

-Si Serena.

-Ayer te vi muy rara ¿acaso te paso algo en la casa de mis hermanos?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos Rey cuéntame si.

-Serena el chico que entro.

-¿Quién mi hermano?

-Tiene una mirada encantadora.

-¿encantadora?

-Tiene una mirada muy bella.

-¿No entiendo lo que dices Rey? El entro pero no vi para nada que nos viera y menos con una mirada así como dices.

-Sola me entiendo Serena y solo se marcho del lugar con una bella sonrisa en sus labios, Serena quedo confundida, pero no sabía se sentía feliz por sus amigas.

La amistad iba creciendo cada ves más, todas estaban siento muy felices esa amistad les traía mucha felicidad y confianza.

La hora de la salida ya había llegado, todas estaban emocionadas de volver a ver a ese chico así que se fueron con Mina. Cuando llego el traía unas hermosas ramo de flores.

-Esto es para ti.

-Gracias Kunzite, son muy hermosas.

-Por cierto ellas han de ser tus amigas es un honor conocerlas a ustedes y mas si son muy amigas de Mina. Me llamo Kunzite.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Serena.

-Yo Rey.

-Yo Lita

-Y yo Amy.

En verdad que todas ustedes son muy simpáticas.

-Gracias, dicen todas.

En ese instante se van ellos dos.

-En verdad que hacen una pareja muy bonita. Verdad Serena.

-Así es Amy.

Así todas de disponen a ir a su casa.

-Serena quieres que te de un raite a tu casa.

-No gracias Rey me puedo ir sola.

-Yo decía caminando eso no lo hago desde hace mucho.

-Claro que sí.

Así las dos chicas se van caminando en dirección hacia sus casas hasta donde cierto punto las dos se separan para tomar sus respectivos hogares.

Esta al separarse de Serena, va camino hacia su casa cuando de pronto ve un chico conocido en una banca y se hace como si no la ve y toma un libro y comienza a leerlo y hace como si no lo ve.

El voltea hacia su acompañante que llego y se da cuenta que es aquella joven con los hermosos ojos negros.

-Vaya, pero si eres tu.

-Que perdón, ella se hace la que no había visto nada.

-Mmmm veo que no me recuerdas me tengo que ir.

-No espera, hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Si me recuerdas.

-Claro quien no te recordaría si fuiste muy amable.

-Amable de donde.

-Por el comentario que me dijiste.

-Aaa, por eso, pero es la verdad tienes unos ojos negros muy bellos.

-Gracias en verdad.

-¿Quisieras tomar o comer algo? Hace mucho calor ¿no crees?

-Claro eso me gustaría mucho.

Así los dos se disponen y se van a comer un helado

-Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Rey

-Vaya es bonito tu nombre.

-Gracias _y hace que ella se sonroje. _Y dime porque ese día llegaste muy triste si puedo saber.

-Es algo que quiero olvidar, pero aun no lo consigo, solo espero que algún día la puedo olvidar.

-Vaya se trata de una chica verdad.

-¿acaso es tan obvio?

-Pero sabes creo que eso pronto se me pasará, creo que una persona podrá hacerme olvidar de ella,

-Vaya de eso me alegro, mucho, Ella no pudo comprender el porque se sintió así viéndolo un poco triste.

Los dos jóvenes tenían que irse.

-Sabes me gusto mucho platicar con tigo, en verdad eres muy buena escuchando.

-Eso crees.

-Claro que si, veo que mi hermanita Serena no pudo haber encontrado una mejor amiga como tu.

-No digas eso, en verdad es ella quien me enseño lo que es una verdadera amistad.

-Mi hermana, siempre ayudando a los demás la quiero mucho, y por cierto soy un descortés aun no he dicho mi nombre verdad.

-Oye es muy cierto y yo tampoco te he preguntado.

-Mi nombre es Nicolas Kumada.

Así el se retira, dejándola, muy feliz de haber estado a su lado y ahora ya sabiendo su nombre.

Continuara………

Hola les agradezco que me sigan en esta historia en verdad espero de nuevo sus comentarios y que me digan que tal les pareció ok y como digo solo falta el ultimo y ahora si tiempo actual, bueno les manda muchos saludos y que tengan un excelente fin se semana ¡estamos!

caroone: Hola amiguísima te agradezco los ánimos que me das en mis historias, en verdad que te quiero mucho, eres muy linda, espero que este Cáp., aunque esta largo se te haga interesante y muy bueno cuando tengas chancee de leerlo. :D soy mala no te di adelantos, pero es como te digo, para cuando la leas tengas la emoción de hacerlo. Ok cuidate mucho y besos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola amiga, en verdad me alegro mucho que el capitulo te haya gustado, de igual manera espero que este no sea la exepción y tus comentarios me agradan mucho por lo que escribes en ellos, ya que me dices que fue lo que para ti se te hizo interesante y espero que si Seiya tenga su resultado en la musica ) eso te lo dejo en suspenso, de igual manera como te dije en el comentario que te deje me gusto mucho, bueno cuidate ok.

Marie Winchester Kou Efron: hola amiga, aquií te tengo la continuación de este cap, espero te gusto y me digas que tal te parece ok, pero dime la verdad estamos. Espero pronto platicar con tigo, ahora e andado muy ocupada pero espero pronto charlar con tigo.

Kimi o ai shiteru: orale, tu te imaginas eso, en verdad que bien, espero que los demás capitulos te gusten mucho mas y me sigas leyendo, otra cosa que por cierto me gusto es que me consideres tu amiga, aun si quiera platicar espero que nos podamos conocer por msn, en verdad gracias por tu apoyo, te mando muchos saludos amiga. :)

Elsa Rosales García: hola amiga me da mucho gusto que este capitulo que haya gustado mucho de igual forma la historia de Seiya que bueno que te gusto, ahora de igual forma espero que este te guste y se te haga interesante, ok en verdad qye bueno que me sigas leyendo y te quiero mucho, ok cuidate.

Dani: que bueno que te a gustado, eso en verdad me da mucha alegría por eso, de igual forma espero que este capitulo te guste aun más y me sigas siguiendo en esta historia y si ya pronto aparecerán las respectivas parejas esta bien en verdad gracias. Por tu apoyo.

Hola de nuevo y por la historia de _una estrella buscando estar cercal de la luna_, espero ya mañana subir el siguiente capitulo e ando muy ocupada por la escuela pero mañana me daré mi chacen para subirlo aun le faltan unas pequeñas modificaciones pero ya casi esta listo ok.


	7. Cap 07 Vidas IV Parte

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Muy bien este es el ultimo capitulo de vidas y de nuevo quedo larguillo pero espero este sea de igual modo de su agrado, ya que sin ustedes esta historia que mi loca cabecita a creado no sería posible, eso en verdad se lo agradezco y ahora si época actual, ya parezco grabadora verdad con tanto repetir eso. :D. Bueno espero sus comentarios ¡estamos! Y como digo no importan si son buenos o malos aun así los espero sus comentarios y así ir mejorando. Y que me digan que tal les pareció el último capitulo de vidas ok Ahora si a leer:

**07. VIDAS (IV)**

Mina y Kunzite estaban pasando tiempo juntos. Y como había prometido fue por ella después de que ella saliera de la escuela.

-Mina a ¿Donde quieres ir?

-No lo se ahora yo quiero llevarte a mi lugar secreto.

-De verdad eso me haría muy feliz.

Así los dos se dirigen hacía el lugar favorito de Mina, ella le da indicaciones de a que lugar dirigirse al chofer. Antes de llegar ella le pido que cerrara los ojos. Y el así lo hizo cuando llegaron ahí se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, pero eso si Mina le tapo los ojos a Kunzite.

-Espero no hagas que me caiga.

-No claro que no.

Al llegar dijo ahora si habré los ojos. El al abrirlos pudo ver un hermoso jardín botánico.

-Este es tu lugar favorito.

-Así es, te gusta.

-Claro es espectacular. Sabes Mina todo el tiempo quería estar a tu lado, llegar a ser para ti una persona muy especial.

-No hablemos de eso si, aun no se lo que siento por ti es muy rápido para eso. Pero así como tú me mostraste lo que a ti te gustaba a mí también.

-Disculpa no quise incomodarte.

-Si, el la sube a una banqueta un poco alta y se acerca a ella para besarla. En ese momento las regaderas comienzan a regar y hace que se mojen los dos. Ante esto comienzan a reír y a jugar, en ese momento ella resbala y el la sujeta de la mano y cuando la tiene de igual modo no mantiene el equilibrio y cae sobre ella en ese momento cuando los dos ya están mojados el decide besarla y ella no sabe que hacer si corresponder o no. Pero… antes el le dijo

-Mina, quiero hacerte feliz, se que apenas tenemos quince años, yo estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia a ti, pero yo quiero que me ames de esa forma. Quiero ser tus pensamientos, tu vida, tu ilusión y sin fin de emociones que quiero que conozcamos juntos

En ese momento el hace el movimiento de besarla en los labios y Mina quedo paralizada, pero en ves de irse a su labios cambia el movimiento y se lo da en la frente. Mina siente emociones inexplicables con ese beso y le dice

-Kunzite, disculpa por esto, pero en verdad no se lo que siento por ti, espera un tiempo para ver si yo puedo corresponder un amor igual que el tuyo

-Claro que esperare todo lo que sea necesario, así el se levanta y se sienta a un lado de Mina

º º º

Al día siguiente Mina vuelve a contar los sucedido, todas quedan sorprendidas de tal caballerosidad y atento que es, pero ese chico era muy pero muy guapo aparte encantador.

-Hay Mina en verdad nos sentimos muy contestas por ti. Dice Rey.

-Gracias en verdad, pero no se si lo pueda llegar amar. Dice Mina.

-Eso es cierto, si tu no sientes que no lo puedes amar, no se puede hacer nada. Dice Serena.

-Pero no importa Mina yo pienso que cualquier desición que tomes, el entenderá tus razones. Dice Lita

-Es lo que una chica puede desear, pero no se….

-Mina no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que el tiempo te dará la respuesta que buscas.

-Gracias Serena

Todas las chicas de igual modo, podían ver que Rey era ya muy diferente después de tanto tiempo ahora si, su rostro se veía feliz ahora ya no era farsa.

Mientras tanto Serena, cada día era más pesado en su trabajo, la señora con ella le exigía mucho, pero no se daría por vencida y menos dejándose de alguien sin escrúpulos.

º º º

En la casa de Lita aun nadie sabía de la relación que llevaba con Andrew.

-Lita has mejorado mucho en piano.

-Así es, eso es por que tengo al mejor maestro del mundo.

-Mi niña te amo tanto, lo que aun siento es que tus padres aun no saben nada de nuestra relación.

-Si yo también los siento, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos acepte esto y menos, siendo yo menor de edad. Y tampoco creo que aunque te quieran mucho admitan nuestra relación

-Eso también lo he pensado mucho, ya que te gano con 4 años.

-Pero no me importa, yo siempre quiero permanecer a tu lado.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, y dime como vas con tus amigas.

-Andrew es maravilloso, tener amigas de verdad, las quiero mucho todas ellas me han dado una buena lección en la vida.

-Eso en verdad me alegra.

Y así los dos siguen tocando el Piano.

º º º

Mientras tanto Nicolas había ido a buscar a Rey, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando.

-Hola ojos bonitos.

Rey quedo sorprendida por que estaba el ahí.

-Hola Nicolas.

-Siento por venir sin avisar, pero quería verte. Pero si no tienes tiempo me voy y comenzó a caminar

Las palabras de el hacía el que el corazón de ella palpitará más rápido. Pero rápidamente reacciono.

-No disculpa, que bueno que has venido, eso me alegra, solo que me sorprendes que estés aquí.

-Ya ves, un pajarito me dio tu dirección.

-Acaso un pajarito llamado Serena.

-No otro.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un, té, café o lo que gustes?

-Claro me encantaría

Así los dos están disfrutando de la bella tarde que el día daba para ellos en el jardín de la casa.

-(Es tan bella, es toda una chica de clase su comportamiento, los hermosos gestos que hace y sobre todo esos ojos que me encantan tanto, pero… ¿acaso ella se podría fijar en alguien como yo?, sobre todo yo siendo alguien muy simple lo mejor es que no me emocione, no quiero volver a sufrir), y así permanecieron hasta muy tarde.

º º º

Mientras tanto había decidió estar con Mina todo el rato. Fue con ella muy temprano.

-Hola Mina.

-Hola Kunzite no te esperaba.

-Claro eso lo se muy bien. Vine a que estuviéramos juntos este día.

-Enserio eso me agradaría.

-A donde te gustaría ir.

-Sabe se me ocurrió algo maravilloso. Pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero… ahora que has venido seria muy buena idea.

-Muy bien, cuéntame te escucho atentamente.

Así ella le contó sobre su idea, en verdad le pareció buena, parte de que estaría con ella y sus mas cercanas amigas. Mina le había hablado alas chicas para que se vieran en el centro, la única que no puedo encontrar fue a Serena, pero Luna les dijo donde estaba, así que fueron por ella.

Serena se encontraba en la casa de sus hermanos, pero solo estaba Nicolas.

-Me alegra tanto Nicolas, que ya no estés deprimido por aquella, mujer.

-Si a mi igual.

-Y dime ya tienes a alguien.

-Serena no seas indiscreta, ¿Cómo si me ves que yo te pregunto eso?

-Vamos Nicolas dime. Tu sabes que eso me haría feliz, aparte puedo ver que si hay alguien, tu cambio ha sido en pocos días, así que imagino que debe ser muy especial para ti.

-No te diré.

En eso tocan la puerta

-Ya van

Y cuando abre se topa con Serena.

-Hola.

-Hola, imagino que buscas a Serena verdad.

-Sí así es.

En eso Serena se asoma a la puerta

-Mina ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Serena todas nos vamos a reunir y como parte importante del equipo, queremos que estés ahí.

-Tu también estas invitado, hermanito de Serena.

-Muy cierto.

-Nicolas te presento a Mina.

-Y Mina te presento a mi hermano Nicolas.

-Mucho gusto. Dicen los dos.

-Vamos chicos si. Porfa, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo aparte viene Kunzite

-Vaya Mina, veo que tu y Kunzite no pierden el tiempo

-Serena no digas esas cosas. Porfis

En ese momento a los dos les parece una magnifica idea aparte que, que mejor pasar todo el día con los amigos

-Muy bien vamos, Dice Serena y Nicolas.

Así los demás ya están esperando a Mina, Kunzite, Serena y Nicolas. Los primeros en mantener la vista fija en ellos y sin dejarse de ver son Rey Nicolas.

-Hola Rey, lo dice muy sonrojado.

-Hola Nicolas me da gusto verte.

-A mi también.

-Vaya pero veo que ustedes dos ya se conocen más verdad.

-No claro que no Serena, dicen los dos muy apenados.

Mientras tanto Lita y Andrew se encuentran muy acaramelados, y Mina y Kunzite solo miran la escena de Rey hacia Nicolas y Serena. Mientras Amy se siente muy feliz de estar con todos

-Chicos atención. Dice Mina muy seria.

Ante esto todas quedan impresionadas por la seriedad de Mina.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de decirles a donde vamos.

-A donde dicen todos.

-Pues se me ocurrió, que ahora que todos descansamos, aparte de eso hace mucho calor ¿No creen?

-Dinos Mina. Dice Serena.

-Si dinos, dice Rey mientras tanto Nicolas solo la observaba de una manera muy atenta.

-Pues verán, a unos kilómetros de Tokio mis padres tiene una casa, el clima es estupendo en esta época y se me ocurrió, hay alberca, cuatrimotos y un sin de actividades por hacer y que mejor que todos lo hiciéramos. Les parece.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dice Serena, todas quedan sorprendidas por la emoción que se veía en el rostro de Serena y dando un sin fin de saltos.

-Nos parece perfecto, Dicen los demás, en ese momento todos toman rumbo a la casa de Mina.

Al llegar allá, la casa de Mina es espectacular muy bella, grande y sin contar los jardines con lo que cuenta. Al llega lo primero que hicieron todos fue cambiarse e irse a la alberca por el gran calor que hacía.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en grande, ya que Mina había puesto música y estában bailando o otros en la alberca jugando voleyball, mientras tanto Serena y Amy se encontraban sentadas solo metiendo lo pies en la alberca y platicando en lo que veían a los demás divirtiéndose.

-¿Qué bueno que no hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos? Y todo gracias a ti Serena.

-No digas eso Amy, me alegra poder estar aquí con todos ustedes.

-Sabes me alegra que después que algunas de nosotras han sufrido algo, ahora estamos muy bien. Y lo digo por parejitas que se están formando y sobre todo de Rey y Nicolas.

-Si es muy cierto se ven muy contentos y si, yo creo que final se quedarán juntos.

-A mi también eso me gustaría los dos han sufrido diferentes cosas, pero ahora les toca ser felices.

-Y ¿Qué piensas de Mina y Kunzite?

-El se ve que la ama mucho, pero ya ves Mina no sabe lo que siente por el, solo espero que esto no traiga cosas malas para ninguno de los dos.

-Te digo algo Serena.

-¿Qué Amy?

-Sabes siento un poco de envidia por ella, pero no es mala, solo que veo a Lita con Andrew, Mina y Kuzite y ahora hay algo entre tu hermano y Rey, pero… sabes yo también quiero enamorarme de alguien compartir deseos y sueños pero hasta ahora no veo nada de eso en mi camino.

-Sabes Amy no te preocupes por eso, yo estoy igual que tu, en mi vida me enamorado, pero… en ese momento es interrumpida por Mina que comienza a echarles agua.

-Chicas no venimos a platicar, si no a divertirnos y que todos estemos juntos. En ese momento todos se metieron a la alberca y comenzaron a jugar y reír. El día pasaba muy rápido todos estaban muy contentos de conocerse mejor.

º º º

Ya habían pasado varios días, estaba Kunzite con Mina. Ellos habían estado la mayor parte juntos.

-Mina ha sido maravilloso estar a tu lado.

-Si eso mismo pienso yo.

-Pero…

-Y tiene que venir los peros.

-Mina e estado, todo este tiempo a tu lado, pero sabes mis vacaciones ya han terminado de nuevo tengo que volver a la escuela.

-Pero Kunzite.

-No puedo hacer nada, eso me da tristeza, pero sabes de igual manera e estado con tigo y creo que aun no sientes nada por mi ¿verdad? No me equivoco.

-Kunzite… yo

-No me equivocaba, pero aun así, espero que con el tiempo puedas amarme.

-Tú me gustas.

El no había escuchado por aun seguir un poco triste pero pudo escuchar un poco las palabras de ella.

-¿Qué dijistes?

-¿Qué me gustas?

Cuando volvió a escuchar sus palabras el corto espacio que había entre ellos, el lo fue despareciendo poco a poco. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella la miro fijamente a los ojos y fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios y así lo hizo el la beso de una manera que Mina nunca se imagino, sus movimientos eran un delicado rose con sus labios, un tierno beso, el la atrajo aun mas a su cuerpo y el beso lo hizo un poco más intenso movimientos un poco más rápidos, de igual forma rozo su lengua con la de ella y lentamente la fue introduciendo a la de ella, y esta correspondía, el sentía demasiada felicidad por primera vez besaba los labios de Mina.

Mina nunca se imagino lo que era un beso, pero era algo maravilloso. Era algo exquisito y le daba felicidad que fuera el, con quien compartía su primer beso, el aire se habái acabado para los dos y terminaron algo nerviosos pero muy contento por lo sucedido.

-Me has demostrado que puedes llegar a amarme.

-Si eso en verdad me gustaría

Y continuaron besándose por un rato más. Hasta que:

-Esto me alegra pero aun así debo irme, no quiero.

-Kunzite, tu al igual que yo tenemos responsabilidades, pero… aun así nos veremos en vacaciones y nos estaremos llamando, yo te estaré esperando.

-Lo dices enserio.

-Si, me siento muy feliz, de que todo esto haya ocurrido.

Así Kunzite partió, pero sabia que había dado un gran paso con ella y que ahora todo sería diferente.

º º º

Rey y Nicolas estaban compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos, cosa que a las demás les agradaba la idea que se la pasaran bien, ese día después de clases habían desidio hacer una comida.

-Rey ya tenemos un tiempo de amigos verdad.

-Así es Nicolas.

-¿Qué bonita pareja hacen esos dos? Dice Mina

-Si muy bonita, Nicolas es muy guapo. Dice Serena

-Ya a pasado un tiempo, pero no pasa nada entre ellos.

-Amy puede ser que se lo están llevando lento, quieren conocerse mejor ¿No crees?

-Eso es cierto Serena, ¿a que hora llegará Lita y Andrew?

-Imagino que hasta que terminen sus clases.

-Si muy cierto verdad ¿Qué tonta?, Mina ¿Cómo te sientes sin Kunzite ahora que se fue? Dice Amy

-Un poco sola y si lo extraño, logro que me gustará.

-Pues si Mina siendo todo un caballero y detallista ¿Quién dudaría ante esto?

Así las tres chicas comienzan a reía y apoyar a su amiga.

En se momento llega Lita y Andrew.

-¿Qué bueno que han llegado ya lo esperábamos con mucha hambre? Dice Serena.

-Tú nunca cambiarás Serena.

-Vamos Lita no me digas eso

Y todos ríen. Así la comida se fue desarrollando poco a poco todos platicaban u comian, cuando de repente Nicolas llamo la atención de todos. Y todos las vieron.

-Bueno aprovechando esta comida, quería decir algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa? Dice Serena.

-Pues verán estoy muy feliz, porque mi maestro me ha ofrecido una beca en España. Y me dijo que como me desarrolle podré conseguir un buen trabajo allá.

En cuanto escucho esas palabras Rey sintió de nuevo una tristeza, cuando fue abandonada por su padres, pero porque lo sentía así, si el solo era un amigo. Las chicas pudiero observar muy bien la mirada de Rey. Pero ella quiso hablar.

-Nicolas eso me da mucho gusto por ti.

-Disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes Rey, quería que todos estuvieran presentes. (Esto es lo mejor, quiero convertirme en alguien, que tu ames y como estoy ahora no te intereso para nada, eso lo se muy bien, cuando regrese me amaras tanto como yo a ti)

-No tienes de que disculparte, con permiso boy al baño.

Mientras tanto los demás felicitaban a Nicolas. Y Serena, Amy y Mina se fueron casi detrás de Rey. Al llegar al baño de su rostro resbalaron unas lágrimas.

-Rey ¿Por qué no le dices que te gusta? Dice Mina

-Esto chicas no es lo que piensan, no es nada, solo estoy feliz por el.

-No nos digas mentiras, en tu mirada se ve lo que sientes por el.

-No es cierto, ustedes creen que alguien como el me puede gustar.

-Rey hace tiempo cambiaste de pensamientos, así que no te creemos nada.

-Vamos dile lo que sientes.

-¿Qué no siento nada por el y déjenme en paz?

Así ella sale hacia otro lado

-(¿Qué siento por el? El no es nada, solo un simple amigo, pero siento de nuevo ese hueco, como cuando se fueron mis padres, pero no yo debo estar contenta por el, no puedo decirle que deje sus sueños por mi, no soy quien para decirle eso)

Cuando regreso traían una cara de felicidad ante todos, pero las chicas sabían muy bien lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, pero ya no quisieron comentar nada. Así pasaron unos días, Rey se comportaba de una manera normal, al ver esto las demás creyeron que solo era tristeza, ya que por primera vez había tenido un amigo hombre, al cual había apreciado mucho, pero aun así Serena no quería aceptar eso, sabía que ella sentía algo por el, pero ya había hablado con ella y le dijo que luchara por el, pero ella decía que solo era amistad. Hasta que llego el día en que Nicolas partió hacia España.

º º º

-Rey, aun puedes decirle lo que sientes.

-Serena, creí haber quedado clara sobre eso, ya les dije que no siento nada por el.

-No mientas. Puedo ver en tu mirada que sientes por mi hermano.

-Quiero que te vayas déjame sola.

-Pero…

-Nada solo vete.

Así Serena se retira de la casa de ella, pero muy preocupada por su amiga. En eso vuelven a tocar la puerta y Rey cree que de nuevo es Serena.

-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, no quede clara.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte, solo quería decirte que te extrañare mucho y que convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí. Me devolviste algo que nunca creí.

-Nicolas.

-Gracias por todo, _Así el le da un beso en la frente y se retira del lugar._ (Esto es lo mejor, nunca te olvidare, siempre te recordare Amada Rey)

-(De nuevo e perdido a alguien, pero yo que puedo hacer, lo mejor es que me olvide de todo esto)

º º º

**Dos años después.**

En la mansión Kou

-Señor Kou. Buenas tardes.

-Logan que información me traes de mis hijos.

-Taiki y Seiya, van bien en sus estudios.

-Vaya, hasta que esta haciendo algo bien Seiya y no le interfiere a Taiki, porque ha sido la mayor parte de su vida un estorbo para nosotros.

-Así es señor. Su hijo.

-Yaten me imagino que de el quiere hablar ¿que hizo ahora?

-Su hijo tuvo una relación y ha quedado embarazada esta chica.

-¿Acaso esta chica es de alguna familia de clase alta porque si es así ese es un verdadero problema?

-No señor en realidad es su cocinera.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ que ¡!!!!! Ese hijo se metió con alguien que no vale la pena, esta vez si que me ha defraudado. Meterse con alguien de la servidumbre

-Su hijo ya sabe esto, esta joven ya le dijo que esperaba un hijo de el y este la corrió de su casa.

-Ese hijo como nada más deja las cosas así, inconclusas, en verdad que no me esperaba esto de el

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-No seas imbecil Logan. Si es una muchacha de bajos recursos deshazte del problema.

-Estas diciendo que la borre del mapa a la joven y el niño.

-Así es Logan. Para saber si ese hijo será mi nieto

-Señor, la e investigado y en verdad si es su nieto le puedo enseñar las pruebas de esto.

-No quiero saber nada, no me interesa. Es un irresponsable Yaten, como la pudo haber embarazado, aparte no me interesa esa joven mas adelante querrá algo de nosotros eso no me gusta, querrá casarse con mi hijo y eso es algo imposible. Y sobre todo los hijos fuera del matrimonio es algo que no aceptare en esta familia, lo dice en un tono muy furioso y enojado.

-Señor en verdad acabará con su nieto

-Me estas hartando Logan, si no lo vas hacer buscaré a otro porque esto es imperdonable, eso bebe nunca nacerá de eso me encargo yo.

-Yo me encargare de eso Señor.

-De igual modo si alguno de mis otros hijos hace una tontería como esta, no necesita mi aprobación, solo deshágase de toda evidencia y que no quede rastro de nada.

-Muy bien Señor así lo haré.

Así el hizo el trabajo sucio y desaparecieron a la joven y al bebe, nadie se entero de esto ni el mismo Yaten, pero lo que si sabía el señor Alexander su hijo por primera ves lo había decepcionado. Este fue hablar con el:

-Padre me da gusto verlo.

-Resérvate tus comentarios Yaten, esta no es una visita social.

-¿Por qué dice eso padre?

-Todavía lo preguntas eres un Estupido, supe de la joven que embarazaste.

-No era mi hijo ¿Quién sabe con quienes se revolcó?

-Tu amigo lo sabe.

-No claro que no Papá.

-Eso es lo mejor. Solo te diré que me has decepcionado, desde ahora, el dinero que te envió cada mes se te rebajara por lo que has hecho.

-Pero papá.

-No Quiero saber nada de ti por un tiempo, en verdad me has decepcionado.

-Pero….

-Nada y así el se retira.

Mientras tanto Yaten queda impactado ¿Cómo se pudo enterar de esto?, pero aun así esto solo era algo pequeño que no le importaba tenía el apoyo de su madre, su vida era diversión y mas diversión con las mujeres eso nunca cambiaría.

º º º

Las chicas ya habían cursado su segundo año de Instituto, ya estaban por pasar a tu tercer año. Rey después de la partida de Nicolas se había aislado un poco, pero aun así las chicas estaban con ella cada momento libre que tenían y sobre todo Serena estaba muy al pendiente de ella, mientras tanto de Nicolas, no se sabía mucho de ves en cuando llamaba a Serena.

-¿Serena eres tu?

-Si Nicolas.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las chicas? ¿Cómo les esta yendo en la escuela? Por cierto.

-No esta yendo muy bien, pero sabes se me hace increíble, que no preguntes por Rey.

-Serena pregunto por todas.

-Sabes creo que te estas volviendo más inmaduro, has lastimado a Rey.

-Serena sabes muy bien, que entre ella y yo no hubo nada. (Lo siento hermanita, a mí también me duele, pero quiero ser lo mejor para ella.)

-Sabes mejor te dejo, haces que me de coraje, adiós.

-Pero… ya no lo dejo hablar, ya que ya había colgado Serena.

º º º

**En Inglaterra:**

Las cosas para Taiki y Seiya iban muy bien, Seiya ya había paso a su segundo años de Leyes. Mientras Taiki seguir en sus estudios de medicina.

-Vaya pero que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No crees Taiki?

-Así es Seiya.

-¿y como vas con tu novia?

-Muy bien.

-Yo también quiero novia, pero la mayoría en la Universidad, solo andan detrás de mí, por mi posición.

-Si la mayoría de las mujeres de la Universidad son muy interesadas por el dinero y la posición que tomarás en un futuro.

-Pues mientras no llegue mi chica especial, me concentrare en los estudios.

-Si verdad que se le va hacer.

º º º

-Kuzo, ¿Cómo vas con tu novia?

-Muy bien, no hemos estado llamando muy seguido ya ves.

-Si tanto que me fastidias, no puedo utilizar yo el teléfono, solo espero que cuando al conozca sean tan extraordinaria como dices y no sea una simple chica nada mas.

-Yaka, en ese sentido no te dejo que te pases de la raya, sabes muy bien lo importante que es ella para mí, así que si no tienes un comentario mejor solo cállate.

-Esta bien no te esponjes lo siento.

º º º

Así todos seguían con su vida normal, las chicas por su parte, ya con dos años de amistad ya nada las separaba, cada momento lo disfrutaban y cada momento libre se iban de compras, a vacacionar fuera de la cuidad. Así todo era maravilloso.

Por su parte Yaten seguía con su único modo de vivir y el que tango le gustaba disfrutar, el decía que nunca cambiaría. Mientras sus hermanos disfrutaban de la vida, estudiando y divirtiéndose cuando tenían tiempo libre por la escuela, ninguno quería regresar a Tokio ya que estando ahí, no tenían libertad y solo prejuicios por su padres era lo que recibían, pero Seiya si extrañaba a Luna, la llamaba cuando tenía tiempo y quería escuchar la voz de ella.

Andrew y Lita seguían con su relación, pero aun ella tenía miedo de que sus padres, no estuvieran de acuerdo y los separara, así andaban de novios pero solo sus amigos sabían de esto.

Mina y Kunzite se contactaban mucho, el amor de ella iba crecido hacia el, pero aun así aumentaba pero ella de algún modo que aun no entendía no lo amaba.

Serena visitaba a su tres hermanos que aun vivían en la casa cerca del horfanatorio donde vivieron, Luna de igual modo como siempre contándole sobre sus queridos niños Kou

Continuara…..

Este fue el fin de vida y ahora la "Época Actual" ahora si les puedo decir ya díganme quieren que le haga mas de emoción o quieren ya ver a la pareja principal soy mala, muy mala, ;P, espero sus comentarios ok, cuídense y díganme que les pareció esto.

Por cierto creo que me encizañe con Rey, pero eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, pero…. Se los dejaré en duda, espero me sigan leyendo y disfrutando de mi historia. ¡Estamos!

Y gracias a mi queridas amiga y lectoras que me siguen cada vez que actualizo mi historia, de igual manera cuando comenzó mi fic, algunas lectoras ya no las e visto de nuevo, pero espero puedan volverme a leer que yo las estaré esperando.

Y gracias a mis queridas amigas y lectoras:

Caroone: Hola amiguísima, se que no me has estado siguiendo por lo mismo de tu tarea, pero se muy bien lo ocupada que has de estar, ya sabes hay cuando tengas tiempo me lees, no hay problema cuanto te tardes solo me pagas los comentarios que me debas ok, en verdad te aprecio y espero que pronto termines con tus tareas así sigas haciendo tus fics que tienes en mente y leas los míos, ok te quiero mucho y échale ganas ok y como digo yo te hecho porras en tus tareas ok, te ayudo animándote. Cuídate y besos que te mando muchos, jaja.

Elsa Rosales García: Pos como pudiste ver Nicolas se fue hacia España, a pesar de que lo dos se aman, pero ninguno confeso sus sentimientos, como digo creo que me encizañe con ella, pero aun así también le tocara ser feliz, aunque quien sabe… esto te lo dejo en suspenso y de igual manera me digas que te pareció y que fue lo que mas te gusto, ok te quiero mucho y cuídate querida amiga Elsa.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Ya ves Rey no se quedo con Nicolas que mala onda verdad y pues como verás aun faltan cosillas, pero ahora si ya la época actual, ya que lo que viene ya será en época actual ya cuando las chicas ya van a salir de la prep., espero que este capitulo te guste mucho ok y espero de nuevo tu comentario y no te preocupes Yaten también aparecerá. Pero ya no te cuento más. Le tocara su momento de gloria. Cuídate y besos.

LOYDA ASTRID. En verdad me da mucho gusto que te guste esta historia tanto como la de una estrella, y así es ya en el próximo pienso yo que aparece la pareja principal de esta historia pero ese momento ya esta mas cerca, y de Mina y Kunzite eso pronto se sabra jaja soy un poco mala, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ok, cuidate y besos amiga.

Taiyou kou: que bueno que te esta gustando mi historia, lo que nadie sabe las sorpresas que le tengo, de todos los personajes de igual manera espero seguirte teniendo como mi lectora y de igual manera que nos convirtamos en amigas, ok te mando muchos besos y saludos ok.

Kimi o ai shiteru: así es amiga son solo hermanos postizos, pero cuando te des cuenta en este capitulo no quise dejar ser feliz a Rey y Nicolas, pero aun espero que sigas esperando las demás continuaciones con emoción ok. Saludos y besos. Y gracias por seguirme.

Dani: Si verdad hacen una pareja muy bonita, aparte que de a Kunzite de ser guapo y todo un caballero en mi fic, es todo lo que alguien puede desear, lo malo que es solo un dibujo de anime, pero aun así es maravilloso, pero claro nunca, pero nunca le ganara a mi querido y adorado Seiya, te mando muchos besos ok.

Muy bien espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado las quiero mucho a todas, de eso que no les quepa duda. Y sobre una estrella espero actualizarlo mañana en la noche ok.

Y AHORA SI EPOCA ACTUAL "YEA, YEA QUE FELICIDAD" HABRA MUCHO AMOR, PROBLEMAS, DRAMA, FELICIDAD Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS, GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR SU APOYO

_Con Cariño:_

_Nileve Kou_


	8. Cap 08 Inesperado

Hola, de nuevo en verdad pido muchas disculpas, le dije que actualizaría más rápido mis historias, en verdad e andado muy ocupada, ya tenía mucho que no me conectaba a mi msn, es que con la escuela, familia, y sobre todo mis practicas profesionales me absorben todo el día que no me da chancee de nada llego y directo a mí camita linda que tanto adoro ). Bueno les dejo este Cáp., en verdad díganme que les parece si, la verdad no importa si es malo o no el Cáp., en verdad espero sus comentarios, de igual manera agradezco aquellas amigas y autoras que me agregan con su historia favorita eso en verdad me alegra.

Con tanta presión espero este Cáp., no sea un fiasco ok así que me dicen la verdad de que les pareció, siento tanto repetir lo mismo.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.

En el siguiente agradeceré como es debido por falta de tiempo ahora no hago eso, ok cuídense y besos. El capitulo quedo largo. buen las dejo y espero les guste.

**08. INESPERADO.**

Hola soy yo Serena Tsukino, como pudieron ver les conté, lo que fue mi vida hace ya dos años sietes meses y todo lo que paso en ella, ahora solo quedan tres meses para graduarme e ir a la Universidad, por una parte estoy feliz por fin cumpliré mi sueño de ser una gran Publicista, saben también Mina decidió estudiar eso, fue amando esta carrera por la pasión que yo le demostraba cada ves que le hablaba de este tema y lo fascinante que puede ser, pero ahora viene lo doloroso, cada uno de nosotras estudiara cosas diferentes Amy medicina, Lita gastronomía y Rey modelaje, así que de aquí en adelante no se lo que la vida nos tenga para nuestro futuro, solo espero que todas podamos cumplir nuestros sueños, todas hemos prometido seguir siendo las mejores amigas del mundo, que esto solo será por ahora que ya no nos veremos tanto, pero aun así confió en ellas y las quiero mucho bueno de aquí en adelante espero sigan mis pasos porque como digo, no se lo que la vida me deparará y sobre todo, a todas mis amigas que tanto quiero.

º º º

Las chicas se encontraban en la escuela, ya casi salían para sus hogares.

-Vaya, pero que pesado a sido este semestre. Verdad chicas, Dice Rey.

-Si es muy cierto, ha sido más trabajo y más trabajo. Dice Mina.

-Si ha sido duro este semestre. Dice Lita.

-Pero si es muy cierto, como ya vamos a salir, nos han cargado doble trabajo, hasta en la mansión Kou a sido asfixiante. Y sobre todo con la señora.

-Señoritas, si gustan se pueden salir de la clase, solo me están interrumpiendo.

-Lo sentimos Maestro ya guardaremos silencio. Dicen todas

Así todas ellas guardan silencio pasan unos minutos y salen de la clase.

-Que pena creíamos que ya era hora de la salida, verdad chicas.

-Es muy cierto, no lo tomamos antes dice Mina.

-Bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir tengo mucho trabajo en la mansión. Así que me voy.

-Serena antes de que te vayas.

-Si Rey.

-Ya tienes que salir de vacaciones, ya tienes mas de año y medio que no sales de vacaciones.

-Es muy cierto se me ha olvidado, es que hay mucho trabajo, no quería dejar sola a Luna.

-Pero ya debes pedirlas Serena, dentro de tres mese salimos y si no nunca te las darán.

-Gracias Rey por recordarme.

-Si, lo que pasa es que queremos irnos de vacaciones nosotras antes de salir y sin ti no es lo mismo.

-Si es muy cierto, queremos que vayas con nosotras. Dice Lita.

-Gracias en verdad, se lo comentare a Luna.

Así cada chica toma camino hacia su respectivo hogar.

º º º

-Hola Luna ya llegue.

-Que bueno Serena eso me alegra.

-Si quieres vete a cambiar necesito que me ayudes hacer unos postres, viene las amigas de la señora.

-Así y eso porque.

-Lo has olvidado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Recuerdas dentro de 15 días es el aniversario de los señores y sabes vendrán mis niños eso es lo que me hace más feliz dice muy emocionada.

-Muy cierto se me había olvidado.

-Y como verás, las amigas de la señora están ayudándola en los preparativos quieren que toda la fiesta sea el suceso del año ya llevan tiempo con esas reuniones.

-Vaya ya veo.

-¿Qué tienes Serena? Estas cansada

-Luna lo que pasa es que…

-Dime

-No recordaba, ya ves que desde hace un año y medio no tomaba mis vacaciones y pues las chicas me han dicho que quieren que nos vayamos unos días todas juntas.

-Es muy cierto, no recordaba eso y tienes mucha razón.

-Pues como yo soy la encargada de ti, termina esta semana, para pagarte completo, aparte si no más recuerdo, sales dentro de poco que no, así que lo más seguro es que me vaya buscando a alguien verdad

-Así es Luna.

-Entonces terminarás esta semana y en la otra te vas y si no más recuerdo entonces te tocará 3 semanas de vacaciones.

-Lo dices enserio Luna.

-Claro que sí Serena.

Así las dos se pusieron hacer todo lo que hacía falta de este día y cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir. Las dos dormían en la misma habitación estaban bastante agotadas por el día.

-¿Estas dormida?

-No aun no. Luna

-Sabes… estoy emocionada de nuevo veré después de casi tres años veré a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten a pesar de que este último es muy malcriado, aún así lo quiero.

-¡Que bueno, que los verás! Eso me alegra por ti

-Espero que tu los puedas conocer a los tres aunque desde ahora sabré que solo te llevarás bien con dos de ellos, sabes solo te pido que le tengas paciencia a Yaten es de tu edad, pero aun así parece un niño, lo malo de igual modo no los conocerás tanto tiempo, porque tu ya casi te vas de esta casa, me dio tanto gusto que tu fueras a la que contrate.

-Claro aparte serán mis jefes. Así que a los tres les tendré paciencia, ya que si no me correrán. A mi también Luna soy muy feliz de haberte conocido

-No eso nunca sucederá, aparte tú ya casi vas a dejar esta casa. Es lo malo casi no te tocará conocerlos.

-Si verdad.

-Bueno es mejor que durmamos ya, porque es algo tarde y tu mañana tendrás que ir a la escuela.

Así la mañana llego y Serena se levantaba muy temprano para irse a la escuela.

-(Esta será mi última semana, ahora que pasará de aquí en adelante, las dejaré de ver bueno solamente Mina ella y yo seguiremos juntas por lo menos no nos sentiremos tan solas.)

Se término de arreglar y se fue en dirección a la escuela. Mientras tanto las chicas habían dormido en casa de Rey.

-¿Creen que le guste la sorpresa para Serena chicas?

-Claro que si Mina, así como a nosotras nos gusta, ella es su fan también.

-Eso es muy cierto, así como cuando nosotras nos enteramos de que venía sucederá

Lo mismo con ella, ya quiero que sea ese día. Dice Rey.

-Si yo también estoy muy emocionada todas iremos juntas. Dice Amy.

Mientras tanto pudieron observar que una de sus amigas se encontraba muy callada.

-¿Qué te pasa Lita?

-Se que este no es el momento para eso, pero… me siento un poco triste solo falta poco para que tomemos caminos diferentes

-Es que no lo podemos evitar, sabíamos muy bien que esto sucedería, dice Amy

Las chicas se ponen un poco tristes.

-También yo siento lo mismo, pero aun así, nos separaremos. Dice Mina

-Bueno chicas es hora de irnos a la escuela si no llegaremos tarde. Dice Amy

-Si es muy cierto. Dice Rey.

Así todas las chicas tratan de cambiar de aire, no querían estar tristes, se terminan de preparar para salir hacia la escuela. Al llegar Serena ya se encontraba en el salón.

-Hola ¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días! Dicen todas

-Serena, Serena,

-Veo que estas muy emocionada, para que repitas mi nombre Mina

-Así es, es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar Serena y yo soy la encargada de darte la noticia

Mientras las demás chicas solo veían divertidas la cara de confusión y felicidad de Serena.

-Dime Mina.

-Bueno pues te diré, que te secuestraremos tal día y tu solo te dejarás guiar por nosotras.

-Si saben todas, díganme que es, por favor.

-No seas impaciente, dice Amy.

-Hasta tú me negarás saber que es lo que quieren hacer, eso no es justo que todas ustedes lo sepan y yo no.

-No seas impaciente Serena y dime hablaste con Luna sobre tus vacaciones.

-Así es Rey y me dijo que terminará esta semana y que tendría tres semanas de vacaciones.

-En verdad eso nos da mucho gusto, dicen todas y abrazan a Serena.

-Vamos no es para tanto.

-Claro que si Serena, porque todo ese tiempo estaremos juntas, eso sería genial. Dice Mina muy emocionada

-Así es, queda poco para cada quien, vaya a diferentes lugares así que el mayor tiempo que podamos estaremos todas juntas, dice Lita.

En es momento todas pusieron cara de tristeza pero esa era la realidad.

º º º

**En Inglaterra**

Un chico se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo su periódico en la sala. Cuando es interrumpido por otro chico.

-¿Qué haces?

-Acaso no ves, leo.

-¿Por qué la mayoría del tiempo solo lees, cuando puedes estar con Yenedith?

-Porque ahora esta en una reunión familiar.

-Vaya ya veo, pero aun así eso haces el mayor tiempo, me das mucha flojera Taiki, yo estudio y todo pero de ves en cuando salgo con compañeros y tu no, es por eso que ahora que ya estamos de vacaciones iremos a divertirnos juntos.

-¿Qué dices Seiya? Ahora que locura se te ocurrió

-No es ninguna locura, solo se que te gustará, pero para eso debemos irnos antes del aniversario de nuestros padres.

-Antes y cuando es eso o que, si la fiesta de ella es dentro de 15 días.

-Hermanito me sorprendes aceptaste así nada mas.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Muy bien pues entonces arregla tus maletas nos iremos pasado mañana, nos vemos Taiki. Así Seiya sale del departamento despidiéndose de Taiki con la mano

-Pero…… Seiya (Que mi hermano tan distraído yo no he dicho que voy a ir con el y más si ni siquiera se a donde, porque las locuras de este hombre si que son tremendas, pero bueno pos ya que, al fin y al cabo siempre es lo mismo, termino siguiéndole la corriente y eso que el es mas chico que yo, que se le va hacer). Con una sonrisa en los labios.

º º º

La clase ya solo faltaban unos segundos para que salieran a su pequeño receso. Así el maestro salió.

-Vamos dime Mina que es.

-No, no te diré, solo se que el domingo te quedarás en mi casa iremos por tus cosas y te quedarás un parte de tus vacaciones en mi casa y después en la de las otras si es que así lo quieres Sere, y el lunes ese día saliendo de la escuela nos arreglaremos y nos divertiremos las 5 eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

Mientras tanto las demás seguían viendo con diversión la plática de sus dos amigas.

-Chicas por favor díganme ¿Qué es? Como digo no es justo que todas lo sepan y yo no.

-No te diremos dicen todas.

Mientras tanto Serena le intrigaba saber que era y la desición esa de quedarse con las chicas en sus vacaciones le parecía muy bien para poder estar junto a ellas.

Las cosas seguían de igual modo mucho trabajo para todas en la escuela y más para Serena que ella tenía su trabajo.

º º º.

**En Inglaterra**

-Taiki estas listo, ya debemos irnos si no perderemos el avión.

-Seiya aun no me has dicho a donde vamos ni que vamos hacer y donde nos quedaremos ¿acaso será con nuestros padres?.

-No Taiki tu sabhes bien que en la Mansión no, nuestro infierno comenzara cuando vayamos a su fiesta de hipocresía y el tiempo que nos quedemos ahí, ya reserve un hotel para quedarnos en lo que llega el día de la fiesta y tu Confía en mi hermano, ya verás lo que te tengo preparado en verdad que te agradará mucho ya verás. ¡Anda estas listo! Perderemos el avión.

-Si ya estoy listo vamonos. Mientras tanto el se va un poco pensativo y sabía que Seiya hacia lo correcto al no llegar a la Mansión.

Así los dos chicos salen hacia su destino

º º º

Los últimos días de la semana se fueron rápidamente y había llegado el domingo, el día en que Serena tomará sus vacaciones.

-Bueno Luna ya me voy.

-Muy bien Serena te cuidas mucho si.

-Claro así lo haré.

-Y tu niña a ¿Dónde vas?

-Yo me voy de vacaciones.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Mi fiesta es dentro de poco y necesitaré todo la ayuda de ustedes porque conocen la forma en que me gusta todo el arreglo.

-Señora, a ella ya le tocan sus vacaciones es por esto que ahora se va.

-Luna, eres un tonta como le das las vacaciones cuando mas la ocupo.

-Señora ella ya tenía tiempo sin tomar sus vacaciones, cuando le tocaba, a parte le queda poco tiempo para que se vaya de aquí, por eso se las di.

-Eres una incosiente cuando más la voy a necesitar les da sus vacaciones, pero que le vamos hacer, así ella se retira bastante enojada.

-Luna no tendrás problemas por esto con ella.

-Mira Serena tu ve y diviértete de ella yo me encargo es la verdad, tu no habías tomado vacaciones, muy ahora vete si no tomaré el consejo de la señora.

Así las dos se ríen y Serena sale en dirección a casa de Mina, en la entrada las chicas ya la esperaban.

-Hola Serena, que emoción, ahora empezarán nuestras vacaciones y lo maravilloso es que el jueves y viernes no tendremos clases esos días nos iremos de vacaciones.

-Lo dices en serio Mina.

-Así es tontita nunca te echaría mentiras, verdad chicas.

-Así es Serena, no se, se me ocurre que nos vayamos a mi casa de playa, ¡que les parece!.

-Eso me parece perfecto, desde el jueves hasta el domingo estar en la playa. Dice Lita.

-Por cierto Lita si gustas también puedes invitar a Andrew.

-Lo dices Enserio Amy.

-Claro que si.

-Vaya puedo ver que, no la pasaremos en grande todos esos días, eso en verdad me agrada, dice Rey.

Así todas las chicas pasan todo el día juntas riendo y pasándosela en grande. Hasta que llega el lunes.

-Ahora si me dirán ¿Cuál es lo que me quieren decir?

-Claro Serena, nada más ahora salimos temprano, así que nos iremos al centro a comprar nuestra ropa.

-¡Que dices! ¿Ropa?

-Así es, este evento se necesita un atuendo espectacular.

-Si Serena todas iremos, a comprar algo muy bonito para esta ocasión. Dice Amy

-Si y no tienes porque negarte.

-Pero chicas.

-No nada de peros,

-Así que ahora que salgamos, que por cierto será temprano aprovecharemos, dice Rey.

Serena estaba un poco preocupada esperando que lo que comprara no fuera algo caro, aunque traía dinero no quería gastar su dinero en cosas innecesarias, pero lo que si sabía que es si iba a ser algo grandioso el evento que tanto emocionaba a las chicas.

Así al terminar las clases todas las chicas se fueron al centro comercial a comprar lo que se llevarían a la fiesta.

Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas encontrando su vestimenta perfecta para esta ocasión y ya habían encontrado su vestido y como querían verse ahora todas ya se dirigían para casa de Mina ahí se arreglarían.

º º º

-Hay Seiya lo que me haces hacer, te digo que tus cosas.

-Vamos Taiki no seas aguafiestas, se que te gusta todo este relajo aunque no lo quieres aceptar.

-Si como no, me veo ridículo.

-Claro que no, te ves como todo un príncipe encantador y eso que de encatador no tienes nada y comienza a burlarse de el.

Mientras tanto a Taiki no le parece y lo toma por el cuello jugando con el.

-No, No Taiki me arrugaras mi traje.

-Si eso es lo que quiero.

-Harás que el Gran Seiya Kou ya no se vea como todo un galán y para lo guapo que soy, las chicas ya no querrán nada con migo.

-Si como no, tú un galán no me hagas reír, así los dos chicos siguen peleando y riendo

Estos dos chicos siguen con su discusión y ya casi a punto para salir.

º º º

**En la casa de Mina.**

-Vaya nos vemos, muy bien ¿no creen chicas?

-Si. Mina

-Oigan se les olvida un detallito, aun no me han dicho a donde vamos y porque de este modo, dice Serena con una venita en la frente.

-Sere, porfa no seas impaciente.

-Impaciente si ya casi es la hora de ir a no se donde y aun no se nada, sobre este asunto.

-Esta bien te lo diré, iremos al concierto y fiesta de disfraces de Maaya Sakamoto.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡De verdad! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Que emoción! Pero cuando yo pregunte los boletos se habían agotado. Serena se encuentra dando saltos por toda la habitación y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si sabíamos que esa iba a ser tu reacción. Ya ves nosotros que somos influyentes los conseguimos dice Rey. Están muy contentas de poder ir todas juntas

Y todas las chicas están felices de que Irán a su concierto. Así todas salen de la casa y van hacia la fiesta.

**Nota:** Maaya Sakamoto: es una cantante Jpop y Seiyus de muchas voces de Personajes de Anime, de igual manera A cantado muchos temas para estos mismos entre los mas conocidos para mi fue el opening de La Visión de Escaflowne y varios temas mas de este mismo, presto su voz para interpretar la vos de Hitomi, en Oura Host Club es la vos de Haruhi, bueno y otra canción tal ves muy conocida por nosotras es la de Sakura Card Captor la canción de Purachina. Quería aclarar eso y de igual manera para que si alguien de aquí la conocía no me golpear por nombrarla ). En lo personal me gusta mucho como canta, bueno después de aclarado esto continuemos con la historia.

Mientras tanto el salón ya estaba todo preparado para el gran evento donde Maaya Continuaría su gira de conciertos, el concierto es para los hijos de los empresarios más importantes de Tokio así que era una fiesta de Elite y donde no cualquiera podía entrar.

El salón tenía sillas y mesas con arreglos sencillos pero de acuerdo al modo de fiesta de disfraces y en una tarima se encontraba el escenario que estaba en medio del salón este se encontraba de manera subterránea era el encanto del lugar así que había unas escaleras detrás del escenario. Ya se encontraban la mayoría de los fans dentro y fuera de este mismo, dentro de este ya se encontraba una banda tocando y el ambiente comenzaba.

º º º

Dos chicos ya se encontraban dentro de este

-Ahora me dirás el porque de todo esto.

-Taiki eres muy inteligente pero para esto no sabes nada ni el porque estamos aquí, entre tanta gente y más cuando esto también te gusta a ti.

-No, no se nada.

-Mira Taiki nos encontramos aquí porque ahora esta noche Maaya Sakamoto dará una presentación.

La reacción de el fue notaría pero aun así Seiya se decepciono al no poder ver a su hermano con entusiasmo.

-Vaya que bien eso me agrada bastante.

-Dime porque no eres una persona normal.

-Seiya no seas tonto.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de ver a su artista favorita y aquí esta con nosotros Maaya Sakamoto.

Los jóvenes enloquecidos gritaban y brincaban de la emoción de poder estar tan cerca de ella.

Así ella comenzó a cantar sus canciones.

º º º

-No lo puedo creer, como es posible que por culpa de Mina y Serena estemos llegando ya cuando comenzó a cantar. Dice Rey.

-No seas exagerada, no ha sido nuestra culpa. Dicen Mina y Serena

-Claro, ustedes fueron las que se tardarón mas al venirnos.

-Chicas dejen de alegar y caminen más rápido y estaremos ahí. Dice Amy

-Si vamos apurense. Dice Lita

Así las 5 chicas van lo más apresurada posibles porque han escuchado que ya comenzó a tocar ella, cuando llegan al borde de las escaleras pueden ver la multitud que hay y ven desde arriba a Maaya Sakamoto.

-Ven ahí esta es toda una diosa de la música, decía Amy muy emocionada.

-Si, opino lo mismo decía Lita.

Mientras las demás estaban muy emocionadas como para hablar.

A lo lejos un chico observaba a una de las chicas que acababa de llegar, su belleza y su disfraz la hacía única de las que se encontraban en el lugar.

Poco a poco las jóvenes se perdían entre las demás personas, pero este no quería perderla de vista.

-Esta muy bien el concierto verdad Seiya.

Cuando lo voltio a ver pudo ver a su hermano muy concentrado en algo que no era la artista.

-Seiya, Seiya, te estoy hablando.

-¡Que disculpa! Que dices.

-¡Que estas viendo!

-Nada.

-Yo no creo que sea nada.

-Nada en verdad iré a comparar algo de tomar, espera aquí.

-Muy bien. (Que traerá este, como que de un rato a otro se puso muy raro y eso si es extraño en el).

Pero… trato de seguirla pero se perdió entre la multitud.

-(Pero que idiota e sido como puede perderla, la seguiré buscancando)

-Esto esta súper padre, Verdad.

-Claro Serena y podemos ver que muchos chicos te voltean a ver, como que ahora tienes mucho pegue, pasate algo no crees Sere.

-Mina no seas tonta, ahora no me interesa nada de eso, así estoy bien.

-No seas aguafiestas Serena, tu, Rey y Yo somos las solteras de nosotras sería emocionante conocer a alguien interesante en esta fiestas ¿no crees?.

-Amy me sorprendes nunca creí que fueras así

-No seas exagerada Lita, como que ya es hora que nos toque a nosotras algo de amor.

-Si es muy cierto es tan bello el amor.

-Hey Mina y dices que no lo amas, como que eso ya es cuento.

-Pues no es hora de hablar de eso, Lita.

-Ya te enamoraste verdad Mina.

Ella no quería contestar pero aun así el rubor se notaba al mencionar el nombre de Kunzite. Todas reían por eso.

º º º

-(No la encuentro, aparte creo que debo ir con Taiki ya llevo rato tratando de encontrarla pero nada)

-Seiya aquí estas, ya llevo rato buscándote y nada, como que te tardas en comprar tu agua y no traes nada, ¿Qué traes he?

-Yo nada Taiki porque

-Porque estas muy raro, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-En verdad no es nada Taiki.

-Eso espero, se supone que vinimos a divertirnos y no creo que estas haciendo eso, veo en tu cara no se algo que se me hace raro.

-No en verdad no es nada. (¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué me siento desperado? ¿Que es esto?)

º º º

-Esto esta fabuloso.

-Si Sere, esta muy bien.

-Me encanta Maaya Sakamoto, dice Amy muy emocionada.

-Ya siento el calor entre tanta gente y este disfraz.

-Si Rey es muy cierto, ya siento calor.

-Saben voy por algo de agua ¡quieren!

-Si Sere, eso es muy buena idea, tenemos mucha sed.

La chica se pierde entre la multitud y llega a la barra.

-Me podrías dar una botella de agua, dicen dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento en verdad.

Pero este queda paralizado al ver a la persona que tiene a un lado, de igual manera ella queda pensativa al ver el rostro del joven.

-Disculpen que, van a pedir

-O no, disculpa, pide tu primero.

-No claro que no, no sería un caballero si yo pidiera primero, su rostro lo llamaba no quería dejar de verla y sobre todo porque el antifaz resaltaba mas sus ojos, que eran color azul cielo.

-No pide tú.

-No tú.

-No en verdad insito que usted señorita pida.

-No pide tú.

La persona encargada de atender comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, ya que ninguno de los dos pedía lo que quería.

-Bueno par de tortolos cuando se decidan a pedir lo que quieren me dicen y los atiendo.

Los dos se pusieron un poco apenados por eso.

-Disculpa, creo que mejor me reúno con mis amigas. En ese momento ella partió hacia su destino, pero… el sin pensarlo y solo por instinto, antes de que se fuera tomo una de sus manos para detenerla.

Algo inexplicable sintio que recorrió su cuerpo, algo calido y confortable que parecía que estaba en la nubes, nunca había sentido algo igual y menos cuando un desconocido la tomaba por el brazo, en eso ella volteo, al ver el rostro del chico ya no podía apartar sus mirada de la de el, en su rostro de el se veía un rubor.

-Disculpa, si te incomode, solo… que… no se…. Lo siento soy un tonto.

Ella esta sin habla no entendía el porque sus palabras no querían salir.

-Veo que en verdad te imcomode, hice que te molestaras para que no hables, lo siento en verdad.

-No espera no se lo que me pasa.

-Puede ser que tanto tumulto moleste no crees.

-Puede ser, (pero que es esto, no entiendo nada).

-Si quieres podemos pasar a tomar un poco de aire fresco si no te molesta.

Ninguno de los dos apartaba su vista de sus rostros su mirada era intensa, magica.

-Vamos.

El chico tomo uno de sus brazos y salieron hacia fuera.

º º º

-Serena se esta tardando mucho, porque no hay mucha gente comprando.

-Eso es muy cierto Amy, se esta tardando. Dice Mina.

-Si vamos a ver, que pasa. Dice Rey un poco preocupada.

-Que tal si encontró a su príncipe azul.

-Lita no seas tonta, si hace unos momento dijo eso, que esta muy bien así. Dice Rey

Las jóvenes parten hacia la tienda, cuando de repente pueden ver a Serena tomada del brazo de un joven.

-Miren acaso, esa no es Serena.

-Es muy cierto Lita.

-Pero que extraño, Serena acompañada de un chico y sobre todo muy guapo por lo que se ve.

-Mina como dices esas cosas. En estos momentos, debemos ver si no es un violador o algo por el estilo.

-Rey no seas paranoica, no es para tanto un muchacho así de galante no creo que sea eso.

-Si no es para tanto, mejor vamos a seguir a esos dos.

En eso todas van detrás de ellos. Los dos chicos llegan al jardín, que esta lleno de rosas de distintos colores y arreglos de luces por todos lados.

-Te digo algo.

-Claro.

-Eres una muy bella Ada, tus alas, tu hermoso vestido azul destellante y sobre todo tus ojos son muy bonitos nunca vi unos ojos así con tanta vida y luz.

-Gracias y ella queda sonrojada.

De una ventana las chicas están sorprendidas por la escena que están viendo.

-En verdad esa es Serena. Actúa muy raro.

-si tienes mucha razón, Mina.

-Ese chico esta muy cerca de ella. Dice Amy.

-Ustedes creen que, le quiera dar un beso. Dice Lita

-Si claro y en ese momento Serena le soltara una cachetada. Eso sería muy gracioso no creen, nuestra amiga no es dejada y menos por alguien desconocido. Dice Mina.

-yo veo muy sospechosa a Serena, no es la misma.

En ese momento un joven ve a una serie de chicas viendo por una ventana el queda intrigado algo lo llama a esa dirección.

La distancia que los separa es desparecida por Seiya, que poco a poco se acerca a ella.

-no puede ser la va a besar, dicen las chicas muy emocionadas y todas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la tiene muy cerca de el, sus manos lentamente se dirigen al rostro de ella y se desvía hacia su antifaz y se lo quita lentamente, no puede dejar de mirarla y con la otra mano quita su mascara, ahora si los dos pueden ver su rostro ella lentamente levanta su mano y acaricia su rostro, ninguno de los dos entiendo el porque actúan de esa manera, pero se sienten felices de hacerlo.

-Le quito su mascara. ¡Que romántico! Dice Lita

-Si es muy romántico. La va a besar. Dice Mina

-no puedo creerlo esa no parece Serena. Dice Amy

El retira la mano de ella y le da un beso en esta.

Continuara……

_Con Cariño:_

_Nileve Kou_


	9. Cap 09 Amor a Primera Vista

Hola de nuevo queridas amigas y lectoras les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mis historia espero les guste mucho y que me digan sus comentarios de que les pareció.

Me gusto como me quedo, hay mi Seiya lo adoro tanto, bueno ya me estoy saliendo del tema verdad ), ahora falta su opinión. Bueno cuídense y besitos.

Todo los personajes son Creación de Naoko Takeuchi

**CAP. 09 AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Cuando la tiene muy cerca de el, sus manos lentamente se dirigen al rostro de ella y se desvía hacia su antifaz y se lo quita lentamente queda deslumbrado por el rostro de ella, no puede dejar de mirarla y con la otra mano quita su mascara, ahora los dos están viendo sus rostros fijamente ninguno puede desviar la mirada de sus ojos ella lentamente levanta su mano y acaricia su rostro, ninguno de los dos entiendo el sentimientos que están sintiendo, pero sienten como sus corazones laten rápidamente y como montón de mariposas vuelan en su estomago

-Le quito su mascara. ¡Que romántico! Dice Lita

-Si es muy romántico. La va a besar. Dice Mina

-no puedo creerlo esa no parece Serena, hace unos momentos dijo, que no estaba interesado en los chicos. Dice Amy

-Como dicen Amy a veces caes más rápido un hablador que un cojo. Dice Rey

El retira la mano de ella y le da un beso en esta. Cosa que hace que ella se sonroje pero le gusta el gesto de caballerosidad de el. Ante esto el la acerca hacia su cuerpo y la toma por la cintura ella acomoda sus brazos alrededor del chico así poco a poco él inclina su cabeza hacía ella los dos pueden notar como poco a poco cada uno va cerrando lentamente sus ojos hasta que ella es la primera en cerrarlos y acercándose a su rostro, el queda maravillado ante ella y así lentamente el deposita sus labios sobre los de ella, los movimientos de ambos son lentos

-La beso, dice Mina

Un chico observa un grupo de chicas tratándose de esconder y viendo muy sorprendidas hacia alguna parte del jardín si había algo que no le gusta era la gente metiche y menos viendo algo que no les interesa y se acerca a ellas.

-Disculpen señoritas que hacen.

Todas se asustan por ser soprendidas.

-Este…. Nosotras… dicen todas, se sienten incomodas por ser soprendidas.

-Compermiso. Y se retiran todas del lugar.

El chico medio se asoma y queda impactado por la escena, pero rápidamente vuelve hacia la fiesta.

-(Que me esta pasando ¿Por qué me siento feliz de estar con él? Si apenas lo acabo de conocer).

-(Que mujer tan bella, sus labios son tan suaves, pero…. Que es todo esto que siento.)

Así los dos siguen besándose, en ese momento el mundo desapareció para ellos, en ese instante solo estaban ellos dos, era una extraña sensación que recorría sus cuerpos algo que nunca habían experimentado. En ese momento poco a poco ella se separa de el.

-(Esto, no es correcto, creerá que soy fácil. Pero no quiero separarme de el, pero gana su conciencia) En ese momento poco a poco ella se separa de él. Pero hace que el quede un poco extrañado ya que le gustaba besar su bellos labios suaves.

-Disculpa, pero creo que esto es un error. Tengo que irme

-No creo que seguir los latidos de tu corazón sea un error o no lo crees así.

-Pero… el tapa con su dedo sus labios.

-Enamorarse de alguien a primera vista, no creo que sea un error.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, con solo haberme visto unos minutos

-Te vi desde que llegaste y mis ojos no se pudieron apartar de ti, hasta que te perdí en la multitud, y cuando creí que no te vería sentía una desesperación, como si algo valioso para mi, no lo volvería a ver, te encontré por casualidad, mi corazón latió rápidamente, sentía unos nervios que no creía tener, cuando te tuve frente a mí, note como tu mirada se fundió con la mía y tampoco me quitaste los ojos de mí te dejaste llevar por el momento y lo que sentías.

Ella solo escuchaba las palabras de él.

-(Era cierto, cuando lo vi sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, deje que me guirá sin saber a donde íbamos y no podía apartar mi vista de el)

-Pensarás que soy una chica fácil.

-No de ti pensaría todo menos eso, tus ojos muestran sinceridad e inocencia. Pero ahora lo que me interesa es saber ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Serena, pero por lo mismo que esta emocionada no pregunta su nombre y ni el lo dice.

Que bonito nombre tienes Serena. No podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en ese momento

-Sabes nunca me había sentido tan nervioso como ahora, solo esperaba que no me dieras una cachetada era por lo que rezaba, lo bueno que no lo hiciste.

-Sabes te digo algo, y se pone sonrojada.

-¿Qué? El pone carita de niño inocente cosa que hace que se sonroje más ella.

-No mejor no te digo. En ese momento ella se fija discretamente en su reloj y ve la hora que es.

-Dime, si, no seas malita.

-No no te diré ya me tengo que ir, compermiso.

-Espera, no me darás tu número de teléfono.

-No y se va corriendo del lugar.

Pasan unos segundos cuando el reacciona y va tras ella. Pero la pierde de vista en el estacionamiento y voltea a todos los lados, pero no logra ver nada.

Mientras tanto 4 chicas están esperando a su amiga en la limosina

-Creo que ella tendrá mucho que contarnos.

-Si muy cierto Amy.

-Saben, desde hace unos momentos pudieron notar la mirada y el modo de actuar de ella es muy diferente a estos casi tres años que hemos estado juntas.

-Si en eso tienes mucha razón Lita.

Y todas las dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso se enamoro?

º º º

El chico sigue buscando entre varios autos a ver si la ve, pero no logra encontrarla.

-(¿Por qué me hace esto? Si hace unos momentos le dije que me sentí desesperado por no verla y se va así sin nada) aun la seguía buscando entres los automóviles. En eso logra ver unas las muy conocidazas para él.

-Miren ahí viene Serena y se ve muy agitada.

-Si es muy cierto. Mina

-Pero… miren también es el chico y viene tras ella. Dice Rey

-¿Acaso es tipo se le habrá ocurrido hacerle algo? ¿Qué Serena huye de él?

-Espérate Lita no hagas conclusiones, en cuanto suba Serena, que arranque la limosina y nos dejamos de peligros.

-Si es muy cierto lo que dice Amy.

Así la chica alcanza la limosina y se sube inmediatamente.

-Vamos chicas, que avance esto. Pero no se da cuenta que antes de subir su celular cayo.

Así esta emprende su marcha.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? ¿Por qué huyo de mí? Pero lo bueno es que no se dio cuenta que se le cayo su cel, con esto tengo una excusa para poderla ver de nuevo y pone una sonrisa de victorioso y feliz.

º º º

-Cuéntanos Serena ¿Quién eres ese chico? Dice Mina

-En realidad no supe nada de él, se me olvido preguntarle su nombre.

-¿Cómo es posible Serena? ¿Qué no le preguntaste el nombre?, bueno cambiemos de tema, no te hagas tontita y dinos porque te dio un beso. Dice Rey

-¡Que vieron que hizo eso! Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ya ves, acaso no nos contarías eso, Sere.

-Claro si les iba a decir, solo que me tomo por sorpresa que me vieran y me siento tonta por no haberle preguntado su nombre.

-Picarona, no te conocíamos así de ese modo y menos que les ibas dando besos a los chicos que apenas acabas de conocer. Pero en eso ve que ella pone cara de tristeza.

-Disculpa, Sere no lo tomes por ese modo, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-No mina en eso tienes razón, por eso solo huí de él, sin decir nada más, no quería que esto él lo tomará como un juego por haberme dejado dar un beso así de fácil.

Todas ven como ella tienes ganas de llorar.

-Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Dime Rey.

¿Qué sentiste por es chico?

-Cuando me beso, me sentí feliz, emocionada, algo que nuca había sentido.

-No crees que te enamoraste.

-Pero… solo por verlo así unos segundos.

-Serena, tu sabes muy bien que yo me enamore de tu hermano Nicolas, solo con verlo unos minutos por primera ves fue suficiente para sentir todo lo que me has dicho, te sientes feliz, emocionada no sabes los sentimientos que estas sintiendo pero sientes algo cálido recorrer tu cuerpo, cuando estas cerca de el, compartir cosas.

En eso interviene Lita.

-Así es Serena es algo maravilloso estar enamorada, sientes que no te quieres separar de su lado, que tu vida es con él, cada ves que lo besas sientes tantas cosas la ves

Mientras tanto las demás escuchaban la plática entre Rey y Serena.

-Pero… solo fue un beso.

-No Serena no solo fue un beso, a eso se le llama estar enamorada, algo que puede ser nunca te vuelva a suceder, que solo sentirás eso por él y nadie más, dime ahora como te sientes de haber huido de su lado. Dice Rey

-Siento "_**desesperación" **_de no volverlo a ver, quiero seguir con él, como hace unos momentos. Y recordó lo de hace un momento que le dijo él.

**Flash Back**

-Te vi desde que llegaste y mis ojos no se pudieron apartar de ti, hasta que te perdí en la multitud, y cuando creí que no te vería sentí "_**desesperación" **_de no volverte a ver, como si algo valioso para mi, no lo volvería a ver, te encontré por casualidad, mi corazón latió rápidamente, sentía unos nervios que no creía tener, cuando te tuve frente a mí, note como tu mirada se fundió con la mía y tampoco me quitaste los ojos de mí te dejaste llevar por el momento y lo que sentías.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Fue lo mismo que el me dijo, que se sintió desesperado.

-Entonces ya vistes Serena, para el tampoco no fue un simple beso sintió algo más por ti. Así ella rápidamente le llama al chofer.

-Señorita desea algo.

-Por favor, queremos regresar a la fiesta.

-Muy bien Señorita ahora mismo vamos para aya.

-Pero ¿que haces Rey?

-Que crees Serena tonta, buscarás a ese chico platicaras con el como es debido, verdad chicas.

-Si dicen todas muy emocionadas.

º º º

Mientras tanto la fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin. Los dos hermanos ya estaban reunidos pero veía un poco desanimado a su hermano.

-Seiya ¿Qué tienes?

-Conocí a una chica, solo me dijo su nombre y tengo su celular se le cayo no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Te a de ver gustado, para que estés de ese modo, porque tu ponerte así por una chica es muy raro y mas conociéndote muy bien.

-No solo fue eso, la bese, su labios eran tan suaves, su escultural figura y su mirada llena de ternura e inocencia.

-Vaya, nunca creí escucharte hablar así.

-Y porque no si soy un romántico.

-Si eso si lo se, solo que nunca te había escuchado oír eso de ti como digo, se me hace extraño. Sabes lo mejor es que nos vayamos esto ya casi se acaba y no quiero irme cuando todos se vayan será un caos el estacionamiento.

-Si tienes razón vamonos.

-Pero… no estés así, si tienes su celular la verás de nuevo, ella llamará para ver si le devuelven su teléfono. Así que no estés triste. Vamos animo si.

-Gracias Taiki, agradezco que me des palabras de aliento.

Así los chicos abandonaron el lugar y cuando arribaron a su auto llego una limosina pero no le pone mucha atención.

--Muy bien, vamos adentro, si hay mucha gente nos separamos y si lo vemos no se nos mandamos un mensaje esta bien.

-Rey Gracias por hacer esto.

-Sabes Serena que para eso soy tu amiga.

-Así es, esto llámalo _**"locura de amor, en busca del amor de tu vida" **_

-Mina, no salgas con tus cosas ahora, dicen todas con una gota en la cabeza.

Así todas comienzan a buscarlos pero no da ningún resultado, nadie logra ver a ese chico y vuelven a la entrada.

-No tuve ningún resultado, dice Amy.

-Yo tampoco. Dice Lita

-Ni yo. Dice Mina.

-Nada.

En eso ven como Serena se pone un poco triste.

-No te pongas así, ya verás que de nuevo lo vuelves a ver. Ahora vamos a casa. Dice Amy.

-Si Serena arriba eso ánimos. Dice Mina

Mientras tanto Rey y Lita abrazan a su amiga.

El resto del camino hacen todo lo posible para que Serena, ría pero ninguna consigue su finalidad.

Cuando llegan ala casa de Mina, todas se dirigen a sus cuartos, creyendo que dejándola sola, será lo mejor para que piense.

-Buenas noches dicen todas.

-(¿Por qué fui tan tonta?, es la primera ves que me pasa algo maravilloso con un chico y lo dejo ir así nada más, soy una tonta, tonta) se repetía una y otra ves Serena sin dejar de llorar.

º º º

-Seiya quita esa cara, porque estas así.

-Si no la vuelvo a ver, porque la bese hubiera llegado como es debido y presentarme no luego, luego besarla.

-Hay Seiya es que a veces eres muy impulsivo y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Es la primera vez que me arrepiento de actuar sin pensar.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque estas así, si tienes su cel, ella tendrá que llamar.

-Es que… yo quería.

-Seiya Kou es lo que me estoy imaginando la querías llevar a la cama.

-Mira ¿Quién te viera Taiki? Tan serio que eres y eres un mal pensado, eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

Y los dos comienzan a reír.

-Bueno por lo menos te hice que te rieras ya es algo.

-Mejor vamos a dormir, como digo la verás.

-¿De verdad? Y pone carita de perrito.

-Claro vete a dormir ahora lo única que nos queda es descansar, ya verás que mañana estarás platicando con ella.

Así los dos chicos se van a dormir.

Mientras en los sueños de ellos, vuelven a ver el momento de su beso y sienten una felicidad infinita.

Continuara……

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios ahora me dicen que les pareció ¡Estamos!

serena y seiya kou: gracias por decirme me da alegría y que bueno que te gusto, bueno ahora esperare tu comentario haber que tal este ok.

akela17: Gracias que linda, espero te guste aun más este capitulo, ok besos. Y te agregue a mis contactos espero no te molestes ok.

Serena Ryuuzaki: que bueno porque siendo Seiya, nada quiere pegarle, mas bien dicho llenarlo de besos y abrazos porque es tan lindo. Lo amo así como tanto de nosotros cuídate y besos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: :D listo ya tuve mi tiempo espero este capitulo te guste aun más y me dices que te pareció ok te quiero mucho amiga y como te lo he dicho ya varías veces agradezco que me mandes tantos correos ya que eso demuestra que me quieres como una gran amiga y me quiere, gracias pro sentir eso pro mí.

Dani: gracias amiga por desearme éxito, te quiero mucho, haber cuando tengamos tiempito las dos platicamos porque me caes bien y quiero seguir conociéndote gracias por todo y espero este cap. Te guste aun más.

LOYDA ASTRID: espero no te hayas acabado también las manos :D, no no es cierto es broma, aquí esta le siguiente capitulo y espero te guste aun mas. Porque lo hago de emoción para que los esperen con ancias, soy malla jaja.

ARIAS SERENA: si verdad tan linda esa parejita, los adoro, y sobre todo Seiya que lo amo, bueno te dejo con este capitulo y me dejas tu comentario ok.

Kinsei-Hime: Si verdad eso, depuse de trabajar camita derechito, haber que te parece este y gracias por dejar tu comentario espero conocerte y podamos platicar por msn ok cuídate y besos.

Elsa Rosales García: Si me interesa, sobre esa historia, se ve muy interesante y emocionante, y gracias si creo que si cada ves más mi imaginación crece, haber ahora que te parece este.

Caroone: Hola Amiguisima, se que estas muy ocupada, pero cuando tengas chancee me lees te quiero mucho y si me les la mente, eres una bruja o de plano por llevarnos también ya compartimos nuestros pensamientos eso es genial. Bueno descansa y relájate ok el estrés no es bueno.

La historia de una estrella buscando estar cerca de la luna :D, ya pronto seguiré escribiéndola y mas sabiendo yo que me he quedado en momentos muy emocionantes ya juro que la escribiré y con el numero de la suerte toda va bien gracias por apoyarme en esa historia, en verdad las aprecio mucho a todas.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	10. Cap 10 En Busca de Ti

Aquí esta el Nuevo capitulo de mis historia haber que les parece me dicen la verdad he, me emocione de hacerlo, bueno espero su felicitación, critica descontento o lo que tengan que decirme ok.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAP. 10 EN BUSCA DE TI**

Mientras tanto un chico en el hotel estaba un tanto pensativo

-Seiya quita esa cara, porque estas así.

-Si no la vuelvo a ver, ¿Por qué la bese? hubiera llegado como es debido y presentarme no luego, luego besarla.

-Hay Seiya es que a veces eres muy impulsivo y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Es la primera vez que me arrepiento de actuar sin pensar. Debí comportarme como un caballero

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque estas así, si tienes su cel, ella tendrá que llamar.

-Es que… yo quería.

-Seiya Kou es lo que me estoy imaginando la querías llevar a la cama.

-Mira ¿Quién te viera Taiki? Tan serio que eres y eres un mal pensado, eso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti.

Y los dos comienzan a reír.

-Bueno por lo menos te hice que te rieras ya es algo y no pienses que soy un mal pesando solo quería alegrarte un poco. Mejor vamos a dormir, como digo la verás.

-¿De verdad? Y pone carita de perrito.

-Claro vete a dormir ahora lo única que nos queda es descansar, ya verás que mañana estarás platicando con ella.

Así los dos chicos se van a dormir. Mientras el chico contempla el celular, le daba curiosidad ver sus mensajes o algo para ver si había algún mensaje de alguien indicando que fuera su novio, así él chico deja a un lado de su cómoda el celular para que si timbra lo pueda tomar inmediatamente. Y cuando se duerme Mientras en los sueños de Serena y Seiya vuelven a ver el momento del beso y sienten una felicidad infinita. Ya que por primera ves en sus vidas esto es algo que no conocían, solo esperaban ver de nuevo a esa persona.

El chico despertó, no supo la razón solo sintió como de estar soñando poco a poco abrió sus ojos, en eso escucha el celular e inmediatamente se levanta pero… cae al suelo por no medir su fuerza.

-Maldito celular, es solo la alarma, por eso me caí de la cama, lo dice un tanto indignado (Vaya si que se levanta temprano si son solo las cinco de la mañana, bueno tampoco es que yo me levante tarde verdad pero ella me gana, ¿Qué hará? ¿Cuál será su motivo de levantarse temprano?).

-Seiya ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Disculpa Taiki si te desperté, solo me caí de la cama.

-Muy bien, no hagas ruido quiero seguir otro rato dormido.

-Esta bien, así lo haré, pero como el sueño ya se le había ido por el golpe, decidió salir a la ventana la cual tenía una vista muy bella de la ciudad. Al salir puede sentir un calido viento que toco su rostro y esto le trajo una sensación de gusto al igual el sol ya comenzaba a salir y daba aun una mejor vista de esta.

º º º

Una chica se encontraba muy placidamente dormida, por alguna razón sentía que la noche se había echo más larga entre sueños y medio despierta no quería abrir un lo ojos.

-Serena, levántate ya, ya se nos hizo tarde, aun no estas lista. Dice Lita.

-¿Qué? Esto hizo que la chica inmediatamente se levantará, no apenas me voy levantado.

-Si que se te pegaron las cobijas he, debes de apurarte ya vamos a desayunar, te esperamos.

-No Lita no quiero que por mi culpa no desayunen.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, solo apúrate a estar lista.

-Ok.

-Muy bien ahora bajo entonces.

Así la chica se mete a bañar y se arregla los más rápido posible, esta ves por falta de tiempo deja su cabello totalmente suelto, al bajar las chicas quedan sorprendidas ya que nunca la habían visto con el cabello suelto.

-Seré te ves muy bien, con tu cabello suelto, lo tienes muy largo ya.

-Vamos Mina no es para tanto.

-En verdad que sí, te ves muy bonita.

-Vamos chicas ya no me digan eso, o harán que me de pena, ahora así lo llevaré, por cierto alguien vio mi celular, es por eso que me quede dormida.

-No la verdad no Sere. Dice Rey

-No yo tampoco lo he visto, dice Lita.

-No, dicen Amy y Mina.

-Después lo buscare porque ahora nos tenemos que ir a la escuela.

-Por cierto Serena, sabes tengo una diadema que queda con el uniforme y ahora que lo llevarás suelto se te verá aun mejor así que ahora te la traigo.

-Amy no te molestes.

-Si no es molestia te verás muy bonita deja voy por ella.

Así la chica sube rápidamente a su habitación y trae consigo una diadema roja.

-Listo, deja te la pongo, así la chica peina su cabello y se la pone. Serena tienes un cabello muy lacio y suave, lo tienes muy cuidado.

-Gracias Amy.

-Chicas no es por nada pero ya debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde. Dice Rey

Así las cinco chicas salen del lugar hacia la casa. Ya faltaba poco para que fueran las siete de la mañana.

º º º

Un chico se encontraba muy pensativo desayunando y leyendo el periódico y hubo una nota que le llamo la atención.

"_EL CONCIERTO DE MAAYA SAKAMOTO FUE TODO UN ÉXITO"_

-(Era de esperarse canta como todo un ángel, ahora lo que quiero saber es sobre esa chica no se nada, lo único que tengo es su celular y si llamo a uno de sus números)

En ese momento llega otro chico

-¡Que bueno que pediste el desayuno! Ya tenía hambre.

-Si ya te iba a despertar, por cierto se me ocurrió llamar a un número de ella y preguntar su nombre y dirección para entregárselo personalmente.

-Creo que ese interés no es por dárselo si no por verla, o me equivoco.

Seiya pone cara de sorprendido.

-Yoooooo interés por verla de ¿Dónde sacas eso?

-Hay Seiya a veces eres un mentiroso muy malo.

-Claro menso ¡Que tengo ganas de verla! Esa es la razón, ¿Cuál mas sería?

Así los dos comienza a reír y de nuevo el celular comienza a timbrar de nueva cuenta por salir agarrarlo, le tira el café a su hermano.

-Seiya eres un…….. Y tiene una venita en la cabeza muy marcada.

Pero el otro chico ni caso le hace por agarrar el cel. Pero cual es su sorpresa.

-No la batería baja ¡noooooooooooooooooooooo! Así el cel solo se apaga.

-Estupido celular.

Mientras su hermano veía con risa la escena.

-Ya vistes hay un dios que todo lo ve y como me tiraste mi café te dio tu castigo, aunque no creí que te lo diera tan rápido eso si que fue rápido.

Mientras él vio la cara de decepción de su hermano. Y dejo de reír.

-Esto si que es genial ahora sin carga ni como comunicarme con ella, lo dice de una manera muy triste.

-Hay Seiya, a pesar de que eres inteligente, a veces las ideas no te fluyen ¿verdad?

-Taiki en este momento no estoy para tus burlas, quiero ir a mi habitación.

-Hay hermanito, ¿acaso no comprendiste lo que te dije?

-Ya te dije no estoy para tus burlas.

-Bueno como no comprendiste te diré, hermano es un celular ¿Qué no?

-Y eso ¿Qué?

-¿Qué como es celular en una tienda venden cargadores? Así que eso nos lleva a:

-A que en una tienda de celulares venden más cargadores y puedo comprar uno.

-Exacto Seiya.

-Muy bien ahora vengo, voy a comprar uno.

-Seiya irás con pijama a comprarlo, esa chica si que trae loquito, y tu él Gran Seiya Kou eso no me lo esperaba he.

-Muy cierto voy a cambiarme. Pero sin hacer caso a las otras palabras

-Hermanito, hermanito hay que esperarnos tenemos tiempo ¿no crees? Como te dije pronto la verás, así que dentro de un rato más vamos y sirves que vemos de nuevo Tokio ya teníamos nuestro tiempo de no visitarlo no crees.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, solo no hay que tardarnos.

-Aparte recuerda no nos deben ver alguien conocido porque si no, tu sabes.

-Si tienes razón, debemos andar con cuidado.

Así los chicos se arreglaron y cambiaron sin ninguna prisa para después ir al centro comercial.

º º º

-No es que sea floja, pero que bueno que no tuvimos clases. ¡Que bueno que salimos temprano!

-Amy nos sorprendes que tú seas la que dice eso, dijeron todas. Ante esto ella se pone muy rojita de la cara y con la mano niega.

-Vamos chicas tampoco es para tanto, solo digo lo que pienso.

-Si, esta semana será la nuestra, como jueves y viernes no tenemos clases y ahora salimos temprano debemos arreglar todo para nuestro viaje de 4 días. Dice Lita

-Así es debemos de ver a donde vamos a ir, pero como dije mi casa de la playa esta disponible y es una playa maravillosa. Dice Rey

-Sería genial ir a la playa con Andrew, que bien si pudiera venir con nosotras

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por el comentario de Lita.

-Seria genial, ir en parejas, dice Mina con coranzocito en los ojos.

-Creo que ya sabemos el porque Mina pone esa carita, creo que ahora si, el cariño hacia Kunzite ya se hizo más grande, confiésalo. Dice Serena guiñando el ojo hacia sus amigas.

-La verdad si, creo que este cariño se hizo más grande, me siento tan feliz cuando me habla y cuando viene a verme, me siento en las nubes. Es que es tan lindo con migo que lo que siento ahora ya no lo puedo negar.

-Vaya Mina si que te llego duro el amor, he y eso que no lo querías.

Ante el comentario de Serena Mina se sonrojo.

-Me preocupa mi celular no lo encuentro, ¿Quién sabe donde quedo?

-Por cierto Serena, vistes como muchos de nuestros compañeros te veían, es porque traías el pelo suelto, es que te ves maravillosa. Dice Rey

-Ya no se burlen de mí, como digo no es para tanto. Pero… insisto no se nada de mi celular desde ayer y si se me perdió, ¿Qué haré?

-Es la verdad Serena, dice Amy

-Deja marco a tu celular, haber si contestan, si esta en mi casa y alguien lo escucha puede contestar y ya no te preocuparás por el. Deja marco. Así la chica marca el número.

-El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio o esta apagado vuelva a marcar mas tarde.

-No Serena dice que esta fuera del área de servicio o esta apagado.

-Es muy cierto ya se le estaba acabando la batería, hay que bien así como lo voy a encontrar. Dice un tanto preocupada

-No te preocupes Serena, ya verás pronto lo encontrarás. Dice Amy

-Chicas vamos a comprar un helado de fresa con chocolate, tengo ganas de uno, si vamos, aparte el otro día por casualidad encontré donde venden unos helados tan deliciosos que le encantaran

-Por casualidad Serena eso lo dudo, dice Rey

-Me estas diciendo glotona Rey. Lo dice un tanto enojada.

-Claro que no tontita eres muy antojadiza.

-Si vamos yo también quiero uno. Dice Mina.

-Si vamos dicen Lita y Amy.

-Serena ¿Dónde los venden?

-En el centro comercial del centro.

-Muy bien para allá, dicen todas muy emocionadas.

º º º

-Muy bien Seiya vamonos estoy listo.

-Quieres que me de un infarto verdad, le estas haciendo de adrede.

-Es que hermano no todo los días puedes ver a tu hermanos así de este modo y la verdad es muy divertido y sobre todo menos por una chica.

-Ha así que ahora resulta que soy tu diversión o tu payaso.

-No nada de eso Seiya, solo que se me hace extraño pero a la ves divertido verte de esta manera.

-Es ¿Qué cuando la vi? Quede encantado por su belleza y su tierna mirada.

-Hermanito a eso se le llama amor.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije a ella pero no lo quiso creer.

-¿Cómo querías que te creyera? Si en cuanto la viste la besaste, si es una persona con principios y valores, solo creyó que te querías aprovechar de ella o que eras algún mujeriego es por eso que ella huyo de ti, pero… sabes lo que demuestra esa jovencita es que es seria ¿O no lo crees así?

-Si en eso tienes mucha razón, porque su mirada era tan pura y tierna, que de ella no puedo dudar otra cosa más que eso. Bueno vamos entonces es hora de irnos.

Así los chicos salen directo al centro comercial.

º º º

-Chicas les parece buena idea, que podamos ir en pareja, dice Mina.

-A mí si me gustaría dice Lita.

-Si verdad que tramposas como ustedes si tienen novio, quieren comer pan enfrente de las pobres verdad, son unas malas y Serena pone cara de sufrimiento en eso Mina la abraza y le dice.

-Amiga si encontramos a tu chico él de la fiesta, no creo que diga que no quiere ir con tigo ala playa, heee

-Mina pero que dices, ¿Creerá que soy una facilota?

-Amiga te estas yendo por otro lado, yo solo digo invitarlo y nada más, ya tus planes que tengan con él, en eso yo no me meto he.

Ante esto hace que Serena se sonroje y todas las demás rían.

-Si es muy cierto Sere, hacían tan bonita pareja y ese beso que bonito, dice Amy.

-Amy pero que dices, dice muy sorprendida Serena.

-Es la verdad Sere, ese beso te gusto y del chico no hay duda y no te mientas no nos puedes engañar verdad chicas.

-Así es dicen la demás junto con Amy.

-Así es, debemos investigar sobre ese chico de aquí hasta mañana para que Sere lo invite, dice Rey muy decidida.

-Así es, dicen las demás, de nuevo hacen que Serena se sonroje.

-Chicas ya cambiemos de tema si.

-No niegues lo que sientes somos tus mejores amigas, aparte queremos verte feliz y mas si ese chico te gusto o ¿Que tanta impresión causo en ti? porque no has dicho nada sobre eso, cuéntanos dice Mina muy curiosa.

-Vamos a comprar nuestro helado y ya les cuento si, si no, no diré nada.

-Muy hay que apresurarnos, queremos saber el chisme completo, dicen todas y se van directo a la heladería.

º º º

Mientras tanto unos chicos iban entrando al centro comercial.

-Vamos Seiya a ver el mapa del centro comercial ahí debe decir donde vende ese cargador.

-Si vamos, así los dos chicos están viendo el mapa y ven a donde deben dirigirse.

-Esta en el quinto piso .

-Muy bien vamos para allá, Taiki.

Así todas las chicas llegan a su destino y cada quien pide su helado, Serena pide uno triple de fresa con mucho colócate. Mina de igual manera triple de vainilla con fresa, mientras las demás sencillos, Amy de nuez, lita de pistache y Rey de galleta.

-Vamos a las mesas de abajo es muy agradable el ambiente y ahora si les digo la verdad.

-Sere, porque te gusta ese lugar estamos en el quinto piso y tenemos que ir hasta el primero.

-Vamos anden si, ustedes también sabe que es un lugar muy agradable.

-Nos da un poco de flojerilla ir hasta allá.

-Bueno vamos, este bien dice Rey

Así las chicas esperaban el ascensor pero se había tardado tanto y como no llegaba decidieron bajar por las escaleras.

-Ya ves ahora no tocará bajar por las escaleras. Dice todas

-Que exageradas son, son eléctricas y les da flojera.

-Si Sere, son eléctricas pero… debemos pasar por unos departamento para llegar a ellas.

-Vamos no sean flojas y la chica se adelanta.

-Cuando lleguemos ahí no tendremos nada de helado y será lo mismo, dice Rey un tanto enojada.

-No importa Rey, ya sabes a veces como es Serena de alegre y enérgica ya verás como esto nunca se nos olvidara serán nuestras aventura de jóvenes.

-Vamos chicas apresúrense.

-Si ya vamos dicen todas.

Ya iban en el segundo piso y casi sin helado.

Así los chicos deciden tomar el elevador. Y cuando esta va en ascenso uno de los chicos puede ver alguien que se le hizo familiar, sabía que era ella aunque esta ves iba con el pelo suelto, porque lo que si sabia es que nunca se le olvidaría su rostro.

-Taiki es ella.

-¿Dónde?

-Baja el elevador Taiki apresúrate.

-Seiya ya no se puede hacer nada tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos y cambiar de elevador. Porque recuerda este va hacia arriba y solo hacia arriba, tendremos que cambiar de elevador.

-Taiki pero que tal, si ya va de salida así nunca la alcanzaremos.

-Pero compraremos el cargador.

-Eso no me importa ahora, si no ella.

Así en cuanto llegan al quinto piso, Seiya esta desperado tocando el botón para que llegue uno.

-No llega maldito elevador.

-Seiya cálmate,

-Sabes me voy por las escaleras, tengo que verla y preguntar su nombre así el chico toma rumbo a las escaleras.

-Regresa ya llego uno vente.

Así de nuevo regresa al elevador y se van hacia las plantas bajas.

-(Hay hermanito, me sorprendes, todo lo que haces y la manera en que actúas solo por esa chica, creo que te has enamorado por primera ves, me alegro por ti). Mientras podía ver la cara de inquieto a Seiya.

º º º

Así cuando llegaron las chicas ya no traían helado.

-Ves Serena te dije, ya no tendríamos helado para platicar y comer.

-Mina eres una llorona, aparte aquí hay mas cosas, eso solo era la entrada de postres, quiero comer muchos postres.

-Sere ¿Qué te pasa? Sabemos que eres antojadiza y glotona, pero nunca te habíamos visto de esta manera, dice Rey.

-Es que se me antojaron, es que en este lugar venden unas maravillas de postres, que ahora que estoy aquí quiero hacerlo.

-Yo también quiero, dice Amy.

-Amy no la alborotes. Dice Lita con una gota en la cabeza.

-Miren ahí hay una mesa, vamos hacia ella dice Serena y es la primera en sentarse.

º º º

-Maldito elevador lo veo muy lento.

-Seiya estas exagerando.

-En la segunda planta, bajamos y ahí la buscamos.

-Seiya estas loco o que, sabes cuantos departamento ahí de la segunda plata a la primera nunca la encontraremos. Haber dime traía algo, no se alguna bolsa de algún negocio algo que haga que nos reduzca las posibilidades.

-Pues… se queda un tanto pensativo y recordando lo que traía su mente se fue directamente a su rostro, su bella expresión de felicidad que tenía y en eso recordó un helado que traía comiendo.

-Traía un helado.

-Pues…. se me ocurre, que tal si fue alguna cafetería de esto pisos.

-Muy bien vamos a buscar a las cafeterías nos vemos dentro de unos minutos aquí.

-Esta bien.

Así los dos chicos se disponen a buscar en las cafeterías.

º º º

-Hola buenas tardes.

-Buenas tarde dicen todas.

-Por favor nos puedes traer la carta de postres, dice Serena apresuradamente.

-Claro ahora mismos se las traigo.

Así él mesero les da una carta a cada una y después de unos minutos ella pide algo.

-Ya tiene lo que van a pedir.

-Si dice Serena muy emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Qué va a pedir Señorita?

-Bueno para empezar, me trae unas fresas con crema, el pastel de fresa, una malteada de fresa y dentro de una más le diré que más le voy a pedir.

Mientras las demás traían una gota en la cabeza por lo que pidió Serena.

-Serena todo eso te vas comer. Y aparte después vas a pedir más cosas.

-Claro que si. Todo lo que venden aquí me encanta

Así las demás chicas solo pidieron una malteada y un pedazo de pastel.

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azul zafiro, veía los restaurantes pero no veía a esa personita especial para él y cuando fue al lugar donde había quedado con su hermano decide ir a la planta baja y se va por las escaleras.

º º º

Así el chico les trajo sus postres a cada quien.

-¡Que ricas están mis fresas con crema!

-La malteada esta muy buena, dice Mina

-Si es muy cierto. Dice Lita.

En eso Serena ve a una personita a lo lejos que le llama la atención. Y todas voltean a ver que es lo que ella ve con tanta atención.

-Serena que tienes. Pregunta Rey

-Es solo que… mejor ahora vuelvo y se lleva el pastel de fresa.

-¿A dónde fue Serena y a quien le va a dar ese pastel?

-No lo se hay que esperarla ahorita nos cuenta.

Así ella vio como cierta persona subió las escaleras y se dirige hacia ella, y cuando iba a dar un paso choca con cierto chico que hizo que cayeran al suelo y él queda sobre de ella y los dos estan embarrados de pastel.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? Dice Rey

-No lo se, dicen las demás

-Eres tú, dicen al mismo y muy sorprendidos. Y no haciendo mucho caso de cómo estaban

La mirada de desesperación que traía en su rostro por no encontrarla desapareció cuando estaba enfrente de ella. Su mirada cambió a una tierna y con mucho amor

Ella siente como su corazón late y los nervios la invaden por como esta él sobre ella. Pero se siente feliz de verlo. Así de nueva cuenta él se va a cercando poco a poco a su labios no puede detener el impulso que siente, de igual manera ella se acerca lentamente a él.

Continuara……

Díganme la verdad heeeee que le pareció no quiero mentiras ok las quiero mucho.

Kinsei-Hime: hola querida amiga, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, si verdad que Taiki tan mal pensado aunque ahora aclaro ese punto :D, mi correo esta en mi profile ya que como el tuyo no me aparece no lo puedo agregar ok, así que si tienes chancee lo agregas ok cuídate y besos, y tu historia me gusto espero puedas acomodar eso y yo siga leyéndola ok.

Kimi o ai shiteru: te dije que no amiga actualizaría las tres al mismo tiempo aquí te lo compruebo ) y no digas nuestro secreto he, de el número y de la estrella he si no vas a ver he :P. si verdad es tan lindo lo amo tanto y si les llego con fuerza el amor a los dos, ya dentro de poco se conocerán mejor de eso no hay duda.

serena y seiya kou: si verdad bien bonito, el capitulo espero que este te guste aun mas y soy mala los dejo en el momento crucial de nuevo verdad, pero es que me gusta dejarlas en suspenso, pero el otro cap. dentro de poco estará para que lo disfruten y ven como se conocerán.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: si verdad que lindo recibir ese tipo de besos, tan lindo que haces que todo te de vueltas, cuando te besan, si ya verás este cap haber como se te hace tu dime la verdad he, ya sabes Seiya por todos lados para buscarla es que es tan lindo y tan todo que hace todo por ella para encontrarla.

Elsa Rosales García: hola amiga ya sabes y como digo cuando tengas tiempo, te das tu chancee y me lees ok, si verdad que tonta de la Serena pero ella creyó que si seguía ahí el la tomaría como una chica fácil, pero ya verás dentro de poco será su momento de mucho amor.

Ariasserena: que bueno que te gusto, espero este te guste aun más y me digas que te pareció ok. Lo deje emocionante para que quieran saber mas me dices ok. Besos

Taiyou kou: que bueno que te tomaste un tiempo y que leíste mi historia me siento feliz que bueno que te encanta como se esta poniendo me siento feliz por eso.

_**A todas le mando besos saludos y agradecimientos por apoyarme, las quiero mucho**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	11. Cap 11 Impulsos

De nueva cuenta reportándome con todas ustedes y trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo, les agradezco muchisisimo el apoyo y me da mucha alegría que sea de su agrado. Me dicen la verdad, como siempre de que les pareció ok. ¡Estamos!

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

**CAP. 11 IMPULSOS**

Así ella vio como cierta persona subió las escaleras y se dirige hacia ella, y cuando iba a dar un paso choca con cierto chico que hizo que cayeran al suelo y él quedará sobre de ella y quedan embarrados de pastel

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? Dice Rey

-No lo se, dicen las demás

-Eres tú, dicen al mismo y muy sorprendidos. Y no haciendo mucho caso de cómo estaban

La mirada de desesperación que traía en su rostro por no encontrarla desapareció cuando estaba enfrente de ella. Su mirada cambió a una tierna y con mucho amor

Ella siente como su corazón late y los nervios la invaden por como esta él sobre de ella. Pero se siente feliz de verlo. Así de nueva cuenta él se va a cercando poco a poco a su labios no puede detener el impulso que siente, de igual manera ella se acerca lentamente a él cuando……

-¿Serena que paso? Dice Mina y las demás llegan detrás de ella

Pero si es él………… dicen todas y muy sorprendidas

Él chico voltea ver a sus amigas y de nuevo ve hacia la chica que tenía debajo de él y en ese momento reacciona.

-Discúlpame, creo que e de pesar mucho lo siento, muy sonrojado cuando se levanta extiende su mano para que ella pueda levantarse ninguno de los dos deja de mirarse fijamente, mientras tanto las demás ven divertidas e interesante la escena.

-Ya vieron no se quitan los ojos de encima. Dice Amy

-Si que se flecharon mutuamente, dice Rey.

En ese momento una chica interrumpe el momento.

-Serena no crees que debemos ir a que te limpies, quedaste toda embarrada dice Mina en ese momento los dos chicos dejan de verse y ven sus ropas.

-Si Mina tienes razón, ahora vuelvo.

-Espera antes de que te vayas y porque quiero que vuelvas tengo tu celular y no te lo daré si no regresas. Lo dice en forma seductora y hacen que las demás se rían ante esto

-Tú lo tienes, dice sorprendida.

-Así es se te cayo ayer en la noche cuando huías de mí.

-Muy bien ahora regreso, dice ella sonriéndole y haciendo que él se sonroje mientras las demás comenzaron a burlarse cuando entraron al baño para ayudarle a limpiar la mancha del pastel

-Huuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy, huuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy, Serena haces que se sonroje ese chico, dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas no se burlen.

-Lo traes loquito, Sere no conocíamos eso de ti, heeeee huuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy.

-Mina cállate.

-Miren hasta ella se sonroja, eso me huele a noviazgo seguro.

-Rey tu también.

-Que solo digo lo que veo.

-Hay Serena y echa un suspiro, el amor es algo maravilloso que no debe ser negado y opino lo mismo que Mina y Rey si que lo has dejado loquito y enamorado.

-Ya ves Sere y decías que no, ahora solo faltamos Rey y yo para encontrar a nuestro hombre ideal, así que si sientes algo por él no lo niegues mejor solo disfruta de algo tan bello que es el amor.

-Ya ves sigue nuestros consejos.

Mientras tanto otro chico se encontraba limpiando su ropa.

-(¡Que felicidad la volví a ver! Ahora si no dejaré que se vaya, no sin antes preguntar su nombre y dirección, estoy tan emocionado que no me importa esta mancha pero si se nota mucho, bueno que importa) así él chico sale del baño y espera a un lado para cuando salga ella no se le escape y así la ve venir con sus amigas. Serena se sentía avergonzada de solo verlo al acercarse todas.

-Hola señoritas buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes dicen todas en eso:

-Disculpa te gustaría acompañarnos dice Mina en eso Serena le da un codazo.

-Hay me dolió Sere, porque haces eso si es lo que quieres.

-Cállate Mina. Lo dice Serena muy quedamente.

Y todas ríen por esto.

-Claro sería un honor lo dice muy galante, así los chicos llegan y se sientan en la misma mesa.

Como los dos estaban sumamente callados. Las chicas querían hacer algo para que platiquen.

-Serena ya no vas a pedir nada dijiste que querías comer las cosas de aquí.

-Si verdad muy cierto, así esta llama al mesero en eso Seiya recuerda.

-(Taiki………. Que tonto soy todavía a de seguir buscándola), permítanme un momento si.

Así él chico se levanta y se aleja un poco de la mesa.

-¿A quien cree que llama? Dice Rey

-No lo se, dice Amy

-Por cierto Sere, relájate estamos aquí a tu lado de eso no hay duda o quieres que nos vayamos, dice Mina sonriendo.

-Si es muy cierto Sere quieres que te dejemos sola, dice Amy.

Y marca el número.

-Bueno Taiki.

-Seiya ¿Qué paso? Aun no la veo y tu ¿Dónde estas?

-Hermanito fíjate hacia abajo donde estés estoy aquí abajo en las mesas. Así él chico se asoma y puede ver como su hermano le esta haciendo señales.

-Ya te vi, la encontraste.

-Si es la mesa que esta detrás de mí vente acá te espero.

-Que bueno, ya no estarás de enfadoso con migo, para allá voy.

-Sabes Serena mejor te dejamos sola, platica con él y conócelo, dice Rey.

-No, no, no me dejen sola.

-Claro que sí amiga y nada más que te vayas y huyas hee, porque venimos personalmente y te traemos a rastras. Dice Lita

-Vamos no es para tanto.

-Que bueno que entendiste nos vemos, Sere diviértete. Dicen todas

Así las chicas se retiran del lugar. Cuando llega Seiya puede ver que ya no estaban sus amigas. Pero no puede dejar de verla sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, su larga cabellera rubia con una diadema puesto sobre este, sus suaves y deliciosos labios rojos carmín y su linda sonrisa tierna y dulce.

-¿Y tus amigas? Lo dice no quitando la vista de ella y muy dulcemente

-Tenían cosas que hacer. Sonrojada ante la mirada de él

-Bueno mejor, solo quiero estar con tigo lo dice muy seductoramente, en ese momento llega un chico alto, de cabellera castaña, una tanto agitado.

-Seiya….

-(Se llama Seiya, que bonito nombre, es tan guapo, atractivo y se ve que es súper tierno y cariñoso, pero… ¿Qué estoy pensando como digo tantas cosas si aun no lo conozco?)

-Siente, toma asiento haznos compañía. Y este toma siento, pero al ver aquellos dos viéndose fijamente.

-Sabes mejor me voy, creo que ustedes dos tienes muchas cosas que platicar y no quiero ser yo, él que este de mosca, en ese momento saca a las dos de su trance pero él permanece callado mientras ella.

-No, no, no ¿Cómo crees? Para nada haces mosca, lo dice bastante roja.

-Serena no mientas, aquí es una mosca demasiada grande, en nuestra platica.

Esto hace que ella quede totalmente con una cara de What? Y en ese momento Taiki tiene una vena muy marcada en su frente y le da un zape a Seiya.

-Para la próxima no me preocupare por tus asuntos hermanito, haber como te las arreglas, por cierto señorita mi querido hermano no dejaba de hablar de usted, compermiso. Así este se retira mientras tanto Seiya.

-Ya verás hermanito. Mientras tanto Serena solo se ríe por la escena.

-De que te ríes.

-Me río por los graciosos que son, se ven que se quieren mucho y están muy unidos todo esto es tan lindo, y suspira.

-Entonces me quieres decir que soy lindo. Lo dice muy seductoramente.

-Este… yo… pues te diré si eres lindo.

-Gra….

-Creo que no soy la única que se pone nerviosa ¿Verdad?

-Sí creo que no. Y los dos sonríen

-Dime estudias o trabajas, creo que es hora de que me comporte ¿Verdad?

-Si creo que es hora de que te comportes. Y ríe

-Oye eso no es justo y pone carita de puchero.

Mientras tanto Serena jugueteaba con una servilleta para no verse tan nerviosa

-Estudio, este año salgo del instituto, por las tardes tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y tu.

Ante esto el se queda un tanto curioso al saber de su trabajo

-Yo estudio leyes este año paso a mi tercer año

-Leyes que interesante y imagino que has de amar lo que estudias. Lo dice ella muy enérgicamente. Pero… en eso pudo ver una mirada un tanto diferente

-No te creas, estudiar leyes no es algo fuera de lo común, aparte no es algo que yo elegí estudiar.

Ante esto ella se pone un poco triste.

-Que triste escuchar eso, que no te gusta tu carrera.

-Si pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Me gusta estar con mis amigas, salir cuando puedo con ellas, que por cierto andamos viendo para ir a la playa unos días, no la pasaremos muy divertido.

-Me alegro por ti, en verdad.

-Pero… dime ¿Acaso tu no tienes amigos o amigas?

-En realidad no, solo compañeros de clases.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Dice muy sorprendida.

-En donde estudio, nadie se interesa por tener amigos, solo les importa su dinero, lo que estudian dizque para ser los sucesores de sus padres, solo galantería e hipocresía ese es el mundo donde vivo, en el cual mis padres quieren que me meta.

-Si el mundo de los ricos es solo eso verdad.

-Así es, pero tu… no se atrevía a preguntar

-Si no pertenezco a ninguna familia de alta sociedad, solo soy una joven huérfana tratando de superarse en un mundo tan complejo.

Él quedo anonadado por la respuesta de ella, podía ver que era sugura, orgullosa de lo que era y sin vergüenza.

-Eres una chica única entonces.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Claro que si, es la segunda ves que te veo pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, puedo ver que eres sencilla, inteligente, tímida, tierna, ante esto ella se sonroja.

Gra… cias

-Ya ves, no eres como las tantas niñas ricas tontas que solo se basan en su dinero y belleza, es por eso que me interesas tanto que anduve como todo un loco desde ayer hasta ahora.

-Te parece si vamos a otra parte.

-A otra parte a ¿Dónde?

Así la chica solo se levanta del lugar y sale corriendo.

-Sígueme.

-(Pero… que chica tan extraordinaria, mi corazón no hizo una mala elección).

-(Es tan lindo, sincero y dice todo lo que piensa y lo dice muy seguro y viéndome a los ojos, así que….)

Entre tanta gente la pierde.

-(¿Dónde se metió? ¿Acaso sufriré aun más?)

En ese momento en la puerta del centro puede ver como ella le hacia señales con la mano para que la viera, así en cuanto él la vio salio tras ella, y pudo ver como ella seguía corriendo, hasta llegar a una parada de autobús.

-Ven aquí pasará el autobús que nos llevará.

-A ¿Dónde?

-Tu solo sígueme, sin preguntar nada, se que te gustara lo descubrí hace años este lugar.

-Muy bien.

Así pasa el autobús y ellos suben, como venía mucha gente los dos permanecieron de píe, la observaba de forma discreta para que ella no se diera cuenta, se veía tan feliz.

El autobús tomo tiempo para llegar a su destino.

-Esta un poco retirado pero al llegar vale la pena tanta espera.

-Solo se que con tu compañía es mas que suficiente. Y ella agacha la mirada

-Aquí nos bajamos, de esta manera los dos se bajan y ella comienza a correr de nuevo él iba detrás de ella podía ver como su larga cabellera se movía de una forma tan bella y encantadora y cada ves que ella volteaba a verlo, ese solo gesto lo derretía por su hermosa mirada que le dedicaba. Él solo se dejaba guiar por ella y lo que podía sentir es que de ahora en adelante ella sería parte importante en su vida. El lugar era un poco alejado de la cuidad, había unas cuantas casas y parcelas verdes Así siguieron un corto camino de correr, hasta que ella se detuvo.

-Llegamos. Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Él había quedado maravillado por el hermoso lugar al cual ella lo llevo, habían hecho un recorrido un tanto largo pero valió la pena.

-Que te parece, dice ella ilusionada como una pequeña niña

-Muy hermoso

Era una casa estilo barroco, unos grandes arcos de entrada pero estaba un poco deteriorada esta casa, todo alrededor estaba lleno de iris japonica, era una flor blanca de pétalos largos que tenían color morado y dorado y se notaba aun mas por el pasto verde que de igual manera estaba por todos lados haciendo del lugar aun más encantador. La tarde era muy bella y soleada así que el lugar era perfecto para estar ahí.

-Ven vamos

-Si

Así los dos chicos pasaron por la casa que era muy grande y llegaron al jardín de igual manera como estaba en la entrada era la parte trasera solo que este variaba por un gran árbol en el centro de este, así caminaron hasta ahí y ella se recargo en este, mientras él se sentó en el pasto, podía percibir el aroma a miel del iris. Los dos permanecían callados, observando todo él lugar y el aroma que los embriagaba, en ese momento él chico se recostó en el pasto, ella lo observaba discretamente, viendo su rostro, sus ojos, su labios y aquella mirada de tranquilidad que tenía en ese momento, el silencio entre ellos no era incomodo. Sentían paz de estar de ese modo.

-(Que tiene él, que me llama tanto la atención, porque desde hace rato siento estos nervios, no se me han quitado, siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla, es algo que por primera ves que siento y me gusta, su compañía me trae felicidad y paz), sin saber ella solo siguió sus impulsos y hablo.

-Seiya, ¿Por qué te comportas así con migo?

En ese momento el joven se levanta lentamente y queda frente a ella y esta levanta su mirada para verlo al rostro.

-Porque me enamore de ti a primera vista, porque el solo ver tu rostro, haces que quiera protegerte, amarte, abrazarte con todo mi corazón y el amor que tengo solo será para ti, estando con tigo siento que no necesito nada más, porque solo quiero estar a tu lado y no separarme de ti nunca.

Sin saber ella se lanza a sus brazos, sintiendo los dos como una onda cálida recorre el cuerpo de ambos, sus corazones comienzan a palpitar precipitadamente, él se siente contento al ver como ella se lanza a sus brazos.

-Es la primera vez que siento algo así, tus palabras son tan dulces y tiernas, al estar con tigo soy feliz, tus ojos me llenan de paz, tu sola mirada hace que me sienta nerviosa, y tus brazos son tan calidos que es la primera vez que me siento protegida y amada.

Él chico hizo que se recargarán en el árbol, los dos se abrazan con más fuerza, las mejillas de ambos muestran un sonrojo, al quedar tan cerca él pude preservir el hermoso aroma a jazmines que emanaba de sus largos cabellos rubios. Al estar así él quiere recordar el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos para siempre, tal contacto provoco en ellos algo que ninguno de los dos pudieron entender. Ella quedo muy cerca del oído de él.

-Te amo Seiya

Seiya sintió una onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ya que la respiración de ella y las dos palabras hicieron que sintiera una gran emoción, sabía él lo que sentía por ella pero no creyó escucharlo de sus labios.

-Yo también te amo Serena.

Poco a poco los dos comienzan a separarse lentamente, se acercan para darse un beso ahora sabiendo lo que sentían mutuamente. Así se fundieron en un placentero beso de amor, los labios de él estaban sedientos por las de ella quería sentirlos totalmente suyos, así él comenzó a besarla de manera más rápida, queriendo sentir cada centímetro de sus labios, ella correspondió sin poner ninguna resistencia, pero sin perder la ternura y el sentimiento que ambos sentían.

Continuara……

Bueno como siempre espero todos sus comentarios ok.

Amigas espero no ser enfadosa con ustedes, pero de nuevo les hago la invitación para que lean mi historia de "Sentir con el Corazón" esta súper hermosa, así que si tienen una chanceé la leen y me dicen que les pareció, es una pequeña historia ok las espero por ese fic ya verán como les gustará a pesar de ser un tanto diferente ok. Y agradezco aquellas que ya le dieron una leída. De una "Estrella buscando estar cerca de la luna" el cap, lo tengo a medias es que quiero que quede súper tierno y lindo así que tengame paciencia si, espero que cuando lo suba queden maravilladas y no sea un desastre ok

LOYDA ASTRID: Que bueno que te gusto, si verdad hay tanta magia entre estos dos, es que para mi ellos dos comparten un cariño lindo y tierno el uno por el otro, espero que de igual manera este capitulo no haya sido la acepción y te guste aun mas, ok, por cierto ya extrañaba tus comentarios se me hacia raro que no aparecieras, pero que bueno que ya de diste una chanceé y leer mi fic y me da gusto de nuevo tener por aquí gracias por tu apoyo y te quiero mucho, recuerda no importa si no puedes leerlo cuando actualizó lo importante es que lo leas cuando puedas ok.

Kinsei-Hime: Amiga espero que este capitulo seas la continuación deseada, haber que te parece ok, me dices la verdad.

Elsa Rosales García: Hay que emoción que te haya gustado, tanto para volverlo a leer, me da tanta alegría, y de tu historia claro que si me gustara y me conmemora tanto como las mías a ti, te quiero mucho amiga cuídate y besos ok.

Dani: Tu Yaten, pronto aparecerá ya verás su aparición cada ves se acerca más a esta historia y ya ves Mina enamorada del Kunzite (Risa Macabra) es que quiero hacerte sufrir, también eso ya mero se acerca cuando se entere que ella trabaja ahí en su casa y si verdad es bien lindo este hombre lo amo tanto :) bueno cuidate y besos.

Maykou: Amiga porque dices que te quiero hacer sufrir (Risa Macabra), nada de eso y tu Yaten ya mero aparecerá dentro de poco, haber si te gusta como va a ser en mi historia, bueno te quiero y besitos.

arias serena: Si verdad lo dejo bien loquito la Sere a Seiya y él tan lindo que no la puede olvidar verdad es todo un amor ese hombre lo quiero para mí ¿Dónde lo encuentro? ).

akela17: Si verdad esos celulares fallan cuando más lo necesitas o se te acaba el crédito es una pena, pero en esta historia sirvió para que Seiya estuviera emocionado al tenerlo ¿Verdad? Espero que este capitulo también se de tu agrado

Kimi o ai shiteru: Hola amiga si verdad lo bueno fue que te gusto la persecución y te hizo reír me da mucho alegría que estas emociones pueda hacerte sentir, amiga ¿Dónde te me metes? Espero que no te haya pasado nada malo y que te encuentres bien, porque ya son varios días que no te veo y platicamos cuidate y besos.

Saab-Chan: hola amiga :), te dije que faltaría poco para subirlo y aquí esta el capitulo me dices la verdad ok, de cómo te pareció te quiero mucho y te estas volviendo una de mis mejores amigas, me encanta platicar con tigo por un buen rato, eres muy linda, bueno besos y abrazos.

_**Agradezco a todos mis lectoras amigas que siguen están historia las quiero mucho y cuídense ok**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	12. Cap 12 Soñando

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Bueno ahora aquí ando como otra actualización de mi fic espero que para todas ustedes sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, para decirles a las que se enteraron de mis problemas con mi hermano, ahorita ya ando un poco mejor con eso pero aun no ha sido todo muy bien arreglado pero ahora que tenía chancee me puse actualizar ok las quiero y cuídense mucho besos.

**CAP. 12 SOÑANDO**

Un joven se encontraba recargado en un gran árbol y en sus piernas la cabeza de una joven de cabellos dorados ella se encontraba dormida, mientras tanto él la contemplaba, acariciaba su sedosa y larga cabellera.

-(Eres muy bella, nunca imagine que solo con verte una vez y darte un beso me enamoraría tan profundamente de ti, pero lo que se es que no me pude equivocar de persona, no importa si eres rica o pobre lo que siento por ti es mucho mas grande que todo eso). Lentamente la joven abría sus ojos.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes porque pedir disculpas todo esta bien.

-Pero me quede dormida.

-No, soy feliz porque vi a un ser divino dormir en mis piernas. Y un color carmesí se noto en las mejillas de ella.

-Gra… cias.

-Dime ¿Dónde vives? Tenemos aquí desde mediodía y esta empezando hacer un poco de frío no quiero que te me enfermes. Y hace que sonría.

-¿Quieres saber donde vivo?

-Si, para poder visitarte las veces que quiera.

-Ahorita estoy en casa de Mina, en donde trabajo es donde he vivido estos ya casi tres años.

-Que bueno, espero también me des el domicilio de donde trabajas para ir a recogerte porque ya no dejaré que te escapes de nuevo.

-No ya no lo haré y si te lo daré el domicilio.

-Muy bien entonces eso me alegra.

El sol ya comenzaba a desparecer lentamente del cielo dando lugar a la hermosa luna que estaba a punto de ser llena. Y estos tomaron su camino para tomar un autobús.

-En verdad es una casa muy bella, aparte estos lirios le dan un toque mejor.

-Si verdad, son muy bellos los lirios aparte de que huelen muy rico.

-Sip, pero no tanto como tu, tu fragancia no se iguala a la de los lirios.

-Gracias, me djiste que estudiabas en Inglaterra verdad.

-Si es allá donde estudio

-¿Por qué decidiste irte para allá?

-La relación con mis padres no es muy buena que digamos, mi hermano él mayor y yo no congeniamos con sus pensamiento y formas de actuar, aparte como te dije mi padre decidió por mí la carrera, me dijo que yo sería uno de los encargados del despacho jurídico de la familia que es muy importante.

-¿De tus hermanos también hizo lo mismo?

-No solo con migo.

-No es un tanto injusto eso

-Si pero que se le va a hacer, es lo malo de nacer en una cuna de oro. Pero aun así no dejare mi sueño.

-¿Tu sueño? Los dos jóvenes estaban apunto de salir de la gran mansión.

-Te digo un secreto.

-Si dímelo.

-Sabes esta casa me gusta mucho, mucho así que un día cuando pueda compraré esta casa para aquí formar una familia.

-Dirás nuestra familia ¿No? Ante este comentario Serena toma un rojo por toda su cara muy resaltado.

-¿Pero que dices? Lo dice muy sorprendida y exaltada

-¿Qué no te gusto como para papá de tus hijos? ¿Por qué para mi la idea de que tu seas la madre de mis hijos no tengo inconveniente? Y comienza a reír.

-Pero… Pero…

-Me estas rechazando, pero en ese momento él chico actúa rápidamente y la acerca hacia su cuerpo abrazándola y susurrando en su oído.

-Como digo ahora que estas a mí lado no dejaré que te escapes de mi, nunca. Ella corresponde el abrazo.

-Yo no escapare, quiero estar a tu lado Seiya. En ese momento él sintió como estaba templado y le pone su saco, los dos toman el autobús y se van muy abrazados, al llegar al centro toman otro autobús para dirigirse a casa de Mina al llegar.

-Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya, de todos modos ya se donde estas por ahora.

-Si mañana tengo clases.

-Si yo por ahorita no tengo nada que haces no hasta que vea mis padres.

-Todo estará bien no te preocupes, se que en algún momento arreglaras todo eso con ellos.

-Gracias por tus deseos, en ese momento Seiya la abraza y le da un apasionado beso.

-Bueno nos veremos mañana pasaré por ti para salir algún lado si.

Si esta bien, nos vemos. Él poco a poco se alejaba cuando Serena le grita.

-Seiya, haciendo que este se detuviera y regresará.

-¿Sí?

-Este yo… quería…

-No tartamudez Bombón

-¿Qué escuche bien?

-Este yo… mmm…. Y ella ríe

-Creo que estamos iguales tartamudeando, dime ¿Por qué me dijiste así?

-No primero dime tu lo que me ibas a preguntar, y yo después.

-Este… ¿quería decirte que si querías ir tu y tu hermano a la playa con migo y mis amigas para el jueves hasta el domingo? Lo dice con la cabeza cabizbaja y muy rápidamente casi no entendiéndosele lo que dijo.

-Me encantaría Bombón, bueno ahora si me voy adiós.

-Oye espera dime.

-No es un secreto y le guiña el ojo para después seguir su camino.

-Eso no es justo, escuchaba los gritos de ella mientras él reía.

º º º

Las chicas se encontraban impacientemente en la casa de Mina esperando a que llegue Serena para que les cuente que tanto pasó. Cuando escucharon como la puerta se abría.

-Sere, cuéntanos, dinos ¿Qué paso?

-Mina me asustaste.

-Lo siento Sere, pero dinos y puede ver como estás las demás chicas esperándola.

-Si dinos, dice lita.

-Si no te quedes para ti sola, lo que paso. Todas podían ver la cara de felicidad que traía en ese momento.

-Lo invite a la playa y me dijo que si.

-En verdad que bueno Serena, me da gusto por ti. Dice Rey

-Pero, eso no te preguntamos, dice Lita

-Me fue maravilloso, es todo un amor de hombre.

-¿De verdad? Dice Amy

-Sere, nunca te habíamos visto de esta manera. Dice Mina

-Es que en realidad nunca me había sentido así con un hombre, pero siento que lo conozco de toda una vida, por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de su amiga.

-Nos da gusto por ti Serena. Dice Amy un tanto triste.

-Amy no te pongas así, se que pronto llegará alguien quien te guste y serás muy feliz así como todas nosotras.

-Si lo se Serena, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué tonta soy?

-¿Qué paso Serena? Dice Mina

-De nueva cuenta no me dio mi celular.

-Hay Serena así estaban los dos de concentrados he.

-Si tienes razón Lita y todas se ríen

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico estaba llegando a su hotel.

-Hasta que llegas Seiya.

-Si ya llegue mamá regañona.

-Te digo nunca cambiarás.

-Claro que no porque ese es mi lado seductor.

-Creo que si, si ella conoce ese lado, huirá de ti.

-Envidioso eso es lo que eres, ella no haría eso porque me dijo que me ama.

-Creo que van algo rápido ¿No crees?

-Querido hermanito el amor es algo que solo llega así y no te das cuenta de quien te enamoras, pero mi corazón escogió a alguien muy espacial por primera vez.

-Creo que después de todo no eres tan inmaduro como creía.

-Oye y le avienta un almohadazo.

-No retiro lo dicho, ante esto Taiki comienza a reír y Seiya igual.

-Me da gusto que puedas sentir algo así, ya era hora que alguien robara el corazón de mi hermano menor. Y espero se le quite un tanto la aniñado.

-Hay Taiki te digo si que estas muy envidioso el día de hoy, aun así creo que es tiempo de que tu sintieras lo mismo, no se como puedes seguir con tu relación con ella si no la amas y si sigues así dentro de poco su familia de ella y nuestros padres ya no dejarán que puedas hacer nada.

-Tu sabes bien que si siento algo por ella, pero congeniamos mas con nuestras carreras que con otra cosa.

-Sí lo se pero el amor no se basa, solo en la carreras que tiene en común o gustos, si no en la pasión, atracción, fuego entre ambos y sobre todo amor aquel que con solo la ves y sientes que todo tu ser se ilumina, que hace que vibre tu corazón, que te sientes nervioso que la dejas pero ya quieres que sea el día siguiente para volverla a ver, estar a su lado besándola, abrazándola, que solo quieres que te permanezca a ti.

-Si que el amor toco a tu puerta muy fuerte he, me da gusto por ti Seiya y Yenedith si la quiero.

-Lo se pero eso no es suficiente, creo que debería de dejar de ser un tanto aburrido y estudioso.

-¿Qué quieres que ande como Yaten?

-Hey tampoco te vayas a los extremos he, ese es una oveja descarriada de primera que nuestros padres cuando le quieren poner un hasta aquí, será muy tarde y no lo pongas de ejemplo a él, solo libérate un poco mas hermano, Bombón tiene varias amigas puede ser que una te guste.

-¿Bombón? Ya la llamas así de cariño.

-Si es que eso es ella un Bombón que solo que me quiero comer. En ese momento Taiki saca la carcajada.

-Te la sacas buena Seiya

-Cállate mister aburrido de primera, tu como el dice a tu novia experimento de cariño. En ese puede ver como él chico pone una cara de triste.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.

-No pero tienes mucha razón, creo que soy demasiado aburrido tanto, que todos los que dijiste hace un momento Yenedith y yo no lo sentimos ni en lo más mínimo, nuestra relación desde hace tiempo perdió eso. Que si, que si no pongo un algo después será demasiado tarde. Para eso debo terminar primero con ella, pues ya llevamos varios años de novios.

-Yo te apoyo Taiki.

-Lo se Seiya y gracias.

-Sabes a veces pienso que como hermanos de Yaten deberíamos ayudarlo.

-Yo también lo he pensado, pero es que Yaten desde siempre ha sido así tu crees que quiera cambiar, aparte es muy parecido a nuestros papas, que solo lo que lo llama es el dinero, aparte tu sabes como es su vida, anda con una y otra pero creo que eso no es lo peor si no que me he enterado por ahí, que se esta metiendo con mujeres casadas. Hace poco comenzó con eso

-Ya ves entonces con más razón, debemos tratar de hablar con él Seiya.

-Pero si debemos ayudarlo, en la cena de nuestros padres hablemos con él.

-Si me parece muy bien.

º º º

Mientras tanto un joven de pelo plateado se encontraba viendo por la ventana se encontraba solamente con una pequeña toalla cuando alguien la abraza.

-Yaten no quiero que te vayas. Mientras él chico comienza a vestirse.

-Te dije muy bien que esta sería la última vez que estuviéramos juntos, ya te volviste una aburrida y enamorada de mí, las mujeres así no sirven de nada.

-Pero Yaten… yo te amo te entregue todo de mi, hasta mi virginidad.

-Tú crees que eso es suficiente para tener el amor de alguien, aparte para ser tu primera ves estas muy experimentada en la cama, ese cuento ve y cuéntaselo a otro por favor. Porque yo no te lo creo.

-Eres un, est… pero él ya no la dejo hablar

-Lo siento pero no, yo te puse muy en claro las reglas del juego, no es mi culpa que no hayas sabido jugarla cariño y que hayas quemado en el intento, diciendo esto último muy irónicamente.

-Pero… él solo sale de la habitación.

º º º

Las chicas no habían ido acostarse aun, pero eso si ya estaban todas en pijama pero aun seguían en la sala, ya que seguían platicando sobre lo que había pasado con Serena y arreglando las cosas para irse a la playa.

-Ya hable hace unas horas a la casa de la playa así que ya están arreglando todo, para nuestra llegada.

-Que bueno Mina, dentro de poco estaremos en la playa. Dice Rey

-Si que emoción, dice Amy

-Si que emoción, estaré con Andrew si novio adorado.

-Si Lita estarás con él.

-¿Y dinos Mina invitaste a Kunzite?

-Si lo hice pero él aun no sale de vacaciones, así que ese día andaré sin él, que mala onda y yo que quería estar a su lado en la playa, pero ni modo que se le va hacer.

-Bueno por lo menos no seremos las únicas verdad Amy.

-Si así es Rey y todas ríen.

-Aparte no hay que olvidar que Serena va a ir con su nuevo novio he. Dice Lita en tono de burla.

-Si huy Serena ¿Qué tanto harás he pillina? Dice Mina divertida.

-Mina cállate, ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Si es cierto Mina como arreglarás los cuartos he.

-Lita pero que dices, es bastante obvio ¿No crees?

-En serio me lo juras, es lo que creo que vas hacer.

-Claro que si, los que van en pareja dormirán en pareja así que tu Lita eres una de las afortunadas. Dice Mina muy enérgica

-Así que Serena mmm, dicen Lita, Amy y Rey

-Así es chicas.

-Para que vean lo que es ir acompañada, todas son unas envidiosas de primera, en ese momento de primero sentía que todas estaban contra ella, ahora participaría en el juego.

-Eso no es justo, ahora eran Mina, Amy y Rey con lágrimas con los ojos.

-Como dicen el que ríe al último ríe mejor verdad chicas.

-Eres muy cruel con nosotras Serena. Ella ríe en señal de triunfo pero como Mina no aguanta le avienta un almohadazo y todas comienza con el juego, todas se estan divirtiendo cuando pueden ver como un chico las ve divertidas.

-Ri… pero este no la dejo decir su nombre

-Hola querida prima Mina, veo que te diviertes en grande todas quedan sorprendidas ya que a cada una las esta viendo, de reojo

-¿Cuánto tienes ahí?

-Lo suficiente para ver que tienes unas amigas muy bonitas. En ese momento él chico solo se da media vuelta y…

-Dejare que se pongan un poco de mas ropa para presentarme como es debido, ahora regreso. Y sale de ahí, mientras tanto las chicas se ponen una bata mas larga.

-Mina es tu primo.

-Si… lo siento no recordaba que iba a venir de visita. Debí de haber ido por él al aeropuerto pero con todo esto se me olvido por completo.

-Como siempre querida amiga nunca cambiarás.

-No me digas eso Rey, así todas se cambiaron y llamaron al chico cuando pudo ver que Mina estaba mejor rápidamente abraza a Mina.

-Mi querida prima ¿Cómo estas? Y cuanto tiempo que no me hablas ya te olvidaste de mí. Pero como digo viendo a tus amigas ya se el motivo

-No claro que no, y no digas esas cosas si no soy chancla hee y le jala el cachete.

-Por eso eres mi prima consentida Mina, porque eres muy divertida, pero bueno te perdono por no recogerme si a cambio me presentas a tus amigas claro esta.

-Claro que si, mira ella es Serena, Lita, Rey y por último Amy.

-Mucho gusto a todas, mi nombre es Richard Urawa al terminar de saludar a la última chica su timidez en su mirada lo cautivo haciéndolo sentir un tanto nervioso., pero ala vez intrigado de conocerla.

Continuara……

Bueno de nueva cuenta agradezco a todas su apoyo y la espera, me dicen que les pareció y la intervención de un nuevo personaje en la vida de Amy ¿Qué pasará? (Risa Malvada) Sayonara**.**

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann: Primero que nada te agradezco que quieras corregir mi ortografía y es de mucho ayuda eso porque si eso debo mejorar, y respecto a la historia espero que este capitulo te guste mucho y lo disfrutes ok cuídate y que bueno ahora podremos conocernos me alegro por eso.

INDO KOU: que bueno que te gusto mi historia y si van a tener algunos problemillas, disculpa si tardo en actualizar pero como dije antes tuve unos problemas con mi hermano y como la computadora esta en su cuarto ese me traía problemas con él, pero ahora las cosas ya se enfriaron un poco y por eso ando aquí actualizando bueno espero que te guste y cuídate.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Hola amiga espero te encuentres muy bien y te haya llegado el mensaje que te envía ya hace unos días, medio me dijo la Marie que no tenia Internet en tu trabajo, así que espero pronto platicar contigo porque me caes muy bien y te aprecio mucho, la relación de ellos ahí va (Risa) espero desfrutes de este capitulo cuídate y besos.

Ariasserena: Hola amiga aquí trayéndote el otro capitulo espero te guste, si así es tiene mucha suerte los que lo sienten (Risa) besos y abrazos.

Elsa Rosales García: Hola amiga espero que ya andes un poco mas desocupada con tus trabajos, porque si es muy pesado eso de tantas tareas que te traen loca, de tus historias aun las sigo esperando pero comprendo todo lo de la escuela, pero cuando las publiques aquí estaré apoyándote ok de eso no hay duda te quiero y besos.

LOYDA ASTRID: Gracias que linda la decir que todos esos momentos fueron mágicos, ahora en la playa va a ver mucho amor de eso no hay duda y si la verdad que si tendrán problemas por los papas de Seiya ya verás (Risa Malvada), me da gusto que por medio del msn nos podamos conocer y que lleguemos hacer muy buenas amigas, bueno cuídate y besos ok.

Kinsei-Hime: En verdad gracias por tus comentario me da mucho gusto que el capitulo te haya gustado mucho y que bueno que esas dos te hagan reír, me da mucha alegría, bueno cuídate y besos ok te quiero y nos vemos en le próximo.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Amiga Kathy te quiero mucho que bueno que mi historia pueda hacerte sentir esos sentimientos como digo amiga ya sabes aquí estaré para ti, no importa si te despareces un poco, ya sabes apoyo incondicional de mi parte para ti ok, cuídate y besos.

Klitzke: Hola órale así que la habías leído y no dejabas comentarios (Risa) ¿Qué cosas? Lo bueno es que te gusta y te entretiene un rato eso es lo bueno, y aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación ok espero te guste y nos veremos en los próximos, chayito, besos y abrazos

**_Con Cariño:_**

**_Nileve Kou_**


End file.
